End of the War
by killer-halfjaw
Summary: This is a story I am working on. Any ideas on what you think of it plz let me know.
1. Prologue

We do not own Halo. It is owned by Microsoft and Bungie. We do, however, own the stories and character we add to an already great Halo Universe

March 3, 2553

As the Chief, Cortana, and the Arbiter's Pelican leaves for the Ark's atmosphere it passes the Shadow of Intent. "We are aboard. Humans and Sangheili. Will you not come with us, brother?" Shipmaster R'tas Vadum said in a concerned voice.

The Arbiter replies, as he stands by the Chief, "No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished."

The Pelican finally arrives at Halo. The Rear Starboard engine is too damaged for a normal landing. The Chief makes a crash landing in a snowy canyon near the Control Room. The Chief and the Arbiter clamber out. The Arbiter carefully tosses the Chief an Assault Rifle.

The Chief and the Arbiter, after stocking up on supplies from the Pelican, proceed to go through an icy cave and soon arrive at the structure. The Flood begin to drop in. The Chief and the Arbiter push their way to the top of the tower as Johnson appears on the cliff and starts shooting Flood with a Spartan Laser. "I've got you covered Chief, Arbiter. See you at the top of the tower," Johnson said into his com. The Master Chief and the Arbiter continue upward.

As the Master Chief and the Arbiter get close to the top, Johnson continues his reign of terror from the cliff. Finally, the trio secures the top floor and the Monitor opens the door.

The Chief, Arbiter and Johnson finally reach the Control Room. The Flood can be heard approaching. But the sealed doors will keep them out. Johnson takes Cortana and proceeds to go start the ring. But the Monitor shoots Johnson. He then turns to the Chief as he comes to Johnson's aid. The Chief is then flung backward and onto the floor. The Monitor turns on the Arbiter, unleashing his beam and knocking him out.

The Arbiter regains consciousness as the Monitor explodes and the Chief lights the ring. The Arbiter looks at Johnson's broken and lifeless body seeing all the burns from the Monitor. "I am sorry, Spartan. But come," The Arbiter said in a voice that held a hint of sadness. Once outside the Arbiter continues, "Even in death, your Sergeant guides us all."

The Chief and the Arbiter head along the cliff, encountering both Flood and Sentinels. Upon making it to Johnson's Warthog, the Arbiter jumps upon the gun, "You drive. I'll shoot," the Arbiter said with enthusiasm, "Go Spartan. Get us to the Frigate."

The Warthog tumbles and rolls as it crashes into the Frigate's hanger. The Master Chief and the Arbiter recover their senses, then the Dawn shifts. The Arbiter looks up in time to see a Scorpion tank begin to slide toward him; he takes cover behind a pile of crates as the tank plows into them. The Chief leaps over the Warthog, looking back, seeing the Arbiter digging himself out. The Chief nods at the Arbiter, who nods back. The Arbiter rushes to the bridge while the Chief runs to the hanger panel and plugs Cortana in. The Frigate's engines start. Cortana, having control of the ship's systems, launches the Dawn at full speed. The Chief, losing his footing grabs a hold of the terminal. The Dawn leaves Halo's atmosphere. As the Chief holds on for dear life, the Warthog flies out, hitting the Chief, who flies toward the hanger's doors. The Chief quickly regains his senses and punches into the floor to get a grip, halting near the back of the hanger. The Scorpion tank flies toward the Chief. He ducks his head just in time as it flies over him, narrowly missing him as it smashes the floor behind him and subsequently falling back to Halo.

The Arbiter, who had been running at top speed, finally makes it to the bridge. Strapping himself in the pilot's seat, takes control of the ship, "The controls aren't that different than those of our vessels," he thinks to himself.

The front half of the Dawn enters Earth's atmosphere. The Arbiter braces himself for a bumpy ride. The partial ship crashes into an ocean of ice. The Arbiter, unsure of communications sends out a beacon and prepares to wait. Lord Hood receiving the signal from the beacon, immediately sends out an engineering crew to cut the survivors out. Which ends up being the Arbiter, happy to be freed from the wreckage.

The Arbiter walks upon the hillside where the memorial service is being held. He stands along side the remaining marines that are attending. He listens as Admiral Hood does the last of the service. At the end the Arbiter walks up to Admiral Hood and stands beside him. "I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But… you have my thanks for standing by him to the end," Admiral Hood said in a strained voice.

The Arbiter and Admiral Hood shake hands, "It's hard to believe he's dead," Admiral Hood said as he lowered his head.

"Were it so easy," replied the Arbiter as he leaves the memorial. His Separatist Phantom heads back to the Shadow of Intent, hovering above the Gateway to the Ark, which has lowered again. The Arbiter meets Shipmaster R'tas Vadum on the bridge, as he is looking at a holographic image of Earth.

"Things look different without the Prophets' lies clouding our vision. I would like to see our home, just to know it is safe," R'tas said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Fear not. For we have made it," the Arbiter said as he clenches a fist to his chest.

"By your word, Arbiter," R'tas said as he did the same.

"Take us home," replied the Arbiter as he takes the chair. The Shadow of Intent leaves Earth's atmosphere for its return to Sangheilios.

Two years later

April 4, 2555 Sangheili Adopted Time

The Arbiter sat on a rock overlooking an artificial river that looked very much like one of the rivers on his home world of Sangheilios. He was in one of the four Sangheili habitat chambers on the Shadow of Intent, his flagship. He had been lost in both thought and memory. Memories of his last battle alongside the Spartan.

The past two years had been a blur. Between traveling between Earth and Sangheilios getting the Alliance and trade agreements in order. Then came the whispers of the Covenant. The blind fools laid low and rebuilt their numbers for a short time. Soon, however, the attacks on the outer colonies came. The orders for these attacks had come from the new Hierarchs. Wisdom, Grace, and Sincerity. The new rulers of the Covenant.

At least the locations of the other Halos were safe. The Humans and Sangheili thought it would be safer if the locations were hidden on Earth. Granted only the even numbered Halos had the Flood, with the exception of Alpha Halo, considering its proximity to the Threshold research facility. But all could fire the deadly blast.

Then came the project of Terra Forming the planet Rayla for a Sangheilian colony. The discovery of the beacon in the planet's orbit. It had been the location of the Spartan. He was alive, or at least it was hope. Word was immediately sent to the Human Lord Admiral Hood for a rescue mission to the small uninhabited moon of Salemia that orbits Sangheilios. The Spartan had been so close but no one knew. The Sangheilian government had been notified of the Human mission. The Arbiter continued with his mission of checking the progress of Project Rayla.

Word of a meeting was sent on a priority channel from Lord Hood. He wanted the Arbiter to attend. The meeting was to be held on Luna, the moon that orbits the Human home world Earth, and where the Human had placed their first colony.

The Arbiter still lost within his thoughts kicked at the ground with his booted hoof. He had never noticed that R'tas Vadum; the Shipmaster of the Shadow of Intent, N'tho Sraom; a newly promoted Field master, or Usze Taham; the Spec Op Commander had approached. "Excellency, we shall arrive at Luna in ten minutes. We should prepare a landing party," R'tas said in a low but down to business voice.

"Yes. You are right," replied the Arbiter, "I was just lost in thought about how far we have come."

"I will agree, we as a race, have come far since the separation from the Covenant," R'tas said agreeing with the Arbiter.

"Who would you like to accompany you to the surface? I need to look at the roster so I can give out the assignments," N'tho said as he took out his holopad.

"There are only three I trust to accompany me on this mission. Only three I trust to help me. And that's you three. R'tas, brother, have a Phantom prepared we shall depart in fifteen minutes," ordered the Arbiter.

The Arbiter took one last look at the lush green trees and the blue water, "This is my safe haven," he thought to himself, "I shall return." He then he then thought about how much the Alliance had changed all their lives. The joint venture with the Humans that lead to the cloaking technology that fifty percent of the Human and Sangheilian ships have, including this one. The Arbiter turned right upon leaving the habitat. He continued down the hall to the gravity lift. He took the lift down two levels. He was soon joined in the hanger by R'tas followed by N'tho and Usze. Their new gold armor glistened in the dim light. The upgraded armor the Arbiter wore also glistened with a new shine.

They boarded their Phantom and prepared for their trip to Luna. The short ride to Luna's surface wasn't as bumpy as they expected. The lack of atmosphere helped. The pilot took the Phantom to door 2318 of the UNSC building. The four Sangheili left the Phantom and made their way to the conference room.

David didn't know but something was up. He was called to the moon for a meeting. He was going on a mission when it was called off at the last minute. David shook his head and said, "I hate meeting?"

As he walked to the conference room. David was on Earth going though some training because this up coming mission he would be gone for about a week. The rest of his Spartans were with him also. Some Marines were against them. David and the Spartan's had some paint balls while the Marines were using live rounds. David saw that the Marines were moving towards them in the beta formation.

David smiled because they were walking into a trap. That is when the Marines stopped a few yards then one of them looked around then the Marines headed back. David knew these Marines were the best against all the others but there was something else going on. David looked at the status of everyone and saw that Lynn and Matt were upset. Betty on the other hand was calm as a leaf. Andy was rubbing his assault rifle as he wanted to have some fun. David knew he couldn't risk a communication with his team. Alice could give everyone a message but that would be a problem also. David checked his radar and saw that the marines were about 100 yards away. David put his radar to maximum and was that there was something sitting on the edge of the radar.

David had to guess it was some support of some type. David could have a look but that would mean leaving his position to find out. David then got an idea if they fall back to meeting location he could find out what is going on. Betty must have begun reading his thoughts so she sent him a green light that it was clear to move out. David took a look around and then saw that there wasn't anyone or anything around so he started to crawl back to a safe location. Betty was waiting for something to happen. She was in a trance that makes her hearing better then anyone else. She heard the marines were leaving. She could hear David's moving his armor slightly because he was tense. Andy was rubbing his assault rifle because he was nervous. Betty sent David a green light that she agrees with his idea. Then she heard him moving out of his position.

She moved out of her position also and moved out then everyone else moved out. Once they were a safe distance away. David picked a stick and did up a plan in the dirt and then went over things without saying anything. Lynn and Matt were still new to his group but they picked up on his movements. David taught them everything about moving his hand slightly in one way to a flick of the finger. Lynn tapped a spot then pointed to herself. David nodded and then circled the whole thing in a circle. Everyone nodded their heads as they understood.

They moved out and then waited. David had a funny feeling that there was some support. David saw that the marines had some big guns there. A Scorpion tank and some Hornets. They weren't holding back. David had to take out those before the marines used them. He had some new tech he created but it hasn't been field tested yet which means it would be fun. David moved in while everyone else watched his back. David moved slowly because he was about to enter the enemy's camp. David knew the Marines were busy thinking what some Spartans would do against us when he has these here. David shook his head slightly because the Spartans were on the edge of their base and they didn't know it. David was almost in position when he heard a roar of an engine. David took a look and saw it was a Warthog.

Betty was watching David move slowly into position. Everyone else moved into position also. Betty got ready to cover everyone from her position. Betty heard a roar of an engine then saw a Warthog coming into base which meant trouble. Betty smiled behind her helmet and said, "I am your god so be prepared to be knocked out."

Then she was it was an Admiral. Betty didn't know but something wasn't right. David sent everyone a red light telling them to hold position.

Andy was in position to knock the Marines out around the armory and then deal with anything that might come his way. Andy checked his gear once more and waited for the signal to move. After couple of minutes. Everything stopped. An Admiral showed up in a Warthog. This didn't sit right with him or David. David sent a red light telling them to hold position. The Admiral removed a loud horn and said, "Spartans. This is Admiral Patterson. I know you are out there. This training has been cancelled by Lord Hood himself. Will all of you please come on out." Lynn and Matt were only a few yards away from each other and they had a clean shot at everyone including the Admiral. Then David stood up.

David knew it something was up but he didn't know what. So he stood up and said, "Clear."

Admiral Patterson said, "Clear." Admiral Patterson works with ONI Section 5. Then the Marines got ready to shot but the Admiral said, "Don't shoot. If you do then they will win."

The marines lowered their weapons. David walked up to the Admiral and said, "You are lucky I didn't knock you out."

Admiral Patterson smiled and said, "Nice to see you again David."

David removed his helmet and said, "What is up. When you show up in person I know something isn't right." Admiral Patterson shook his head and said, "Where is your squad?"

David crossed his arms and said, "They are a few miles away. I came in alone because it was easier for me to come in alone then with the other."

Patterson nodded his head and said, "I understand. Lord Hood wants you on the moon right now? An important mission has come up and it is big."

David uncrossed his arms and said, "What are you talking about. Section 5 would contact us when something came in?"

Admiral Patterson shook his head and said, "I know but section 5 is on this mission."

David ran his hand thought his hair and said, "I don't know."

Meanwhile Betty saw David moving in to talk to the Admiral. The way he was talking to him it must be Admiral Patterson. The only person David would listen to besides section 5. She saw David cross his arms so she got ready. After a moment David uncrossed them which meant clear but stay alert. Then Andy, Matt, and Lynn green light blinked as they got the message also. Plus they were moving in to have better access to everyone in the base. David ran his hand thought his hair. Betty smiled because it meant David didn't know what to do. It was only something the two of them share. When he was wearing his helmet he would do the same movement. Betty moved closer to listen in but that wasn't necessary. David had set his com to open so everyone could listen in.

Andy, Lynn, and Matt moved closer to together. If things got hairy they would need to cover each other. They were listening in when the Admiral said, "David. Radio the Spartans and tell them to come on in."

David started to laugh and said, "You are all surrounded." That is when the rest of the Spartans showed up.

Admiral Patterson shook his head and said, "How long?"

David said, "When you showed up."

Patterson shook his head and said, "Ok. Let us head on out."

Then one of the marines were about to shoot David but then a dart was sticking out of side of his neck. Andy said, "Next time. All of you will be like him."

David shrugged his shoulders and said, "Please don't. I don't like a gun being pointed at me."

Admiral Patterson nodded his head and said, "Come. We don't want to keep the Lord Hood waiting."

David put his helmet back on and said, "Dragons pack up."

The Dragons were David, Betty, Andy, Lynn, and Matt. David Spartan 119 was the leader of the group. His second in command was Betty 005. Andy 197, was a Spartan that makes jokes to calm everyone down. He would tell stories of his battle against the Covenant only with a pistol. Lynn 020 was new to the group. She and Matt only joined during the war. Section 5 wanted some more people in the group. Lynn was still in training to become a Spartan when the order came that she was needed. Matt 060 alone with Lynn was new to the group. He was transferred in the same day as Lynn. Both of them would stay close to each other and watched each others back.

David started to walk when a Pelican came flying in. Alice said, "Well it is better then walking?" Alice was David's personal AI. David had created her. He wanted someone that knows what he is thinking. The UNSC ones weren't good. But with Alice it was different. She knew when to talk to him and not too. The Pelican circled twice then land on the landing pad. David smiled because there was a mark on the Pelican.

David said, "Eagle. I should have known."

Once the Pelican landed the back hatch open and the pilot walked off and said, "Hello to you also."

David walked up to him and said, "Nice mark on your ship." Erin call sign Eagle laughed and said, "Ya. This way you know it is me no matter what. And when I am around."

David held out his hand and Erin shook it. Then Erin said, "I am your ride."

David shook his head and said, "Ok. Dragon's load up and get ready."

Erin moved out of the road in time when the Spartans went running up the ramp. Admiral Patterson smiled and said, "Let us get going."

Erin nodded his head and said, "You got it sir." David walked up the ramp last then took his spot. Erin closed the hatch and then lifted off. Erin was someone that doesn't know fear. He would drop off some supplies and pick up some wounded.

David smiled and said, "Sir. What is this mission?"

Then someone said, "You know David. You shouldn't be asking so many questions." Then the door open leading from the cockpit open and there was Dr. Hallow. The Spartan's mom. The only mom they have known. Lynn and Matt understood what that meant.

David said, "Hello there mom. What is going on?"

She walked down the steps and said, "I don't know. But you shouldn't be asking questions that I don't know." David stood up and said, "Sorry about that."

She waved it off and said, "How has my Dragons been?" Dr. Hallow was someone that could tell who was in what armor without looking at her data pad.

David removed his helmet and said, "Looks like you are worried Mom."

She walked up to David and said, "I am. I have being going over some reports and I saw that you haven't being resting like you are ordered too."

David made a motion for her to sit down next to him so they can talk. So she sat down. Then David said, "Sorry. Section 5 has been keeping us busy. I know that look Mom." Then sat down. "I have being eating when I can. Alice keeps on telling me to eat. If I don't she would shock me and then say, 'Well'. So I grabbed some food and ate it." David said.

Alice showed up on Dr. Hallow pad and said, "That is true. Ugly."

Andy said, "I am going to remember that one."

David shook his head and said, "I will get you back."

Andy shrugged his shoulders then went back doing what he does best. Thinking of jokes. Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "David. I want to know what you are going to do now. I mean after you are done this mission?"

David smiled and said, "Find a good place and retire for a couple of months."

Betty removed her helmet and said, "You sound like me there for a moment. When it comes around you would say, 'Can't now' or 'Not in the mood' well?"

David shook his head and said, "I know but something else isn't right I can feel it." Dr. Hallow put a hand on his shoulder which meant a whole lot to him. Then the Pelican shook as it left the atmosphere. David and Betty put their helmet back on.

Admiral Patterson and Dr. Hallow moved into the cockpit. Erin said, "Where on the moon am I going?"

Dr. Hallow said, "Go here and land but don't do anything until ordered. I out rank everyone here so you will obey my commands."

Erin nodded and said, "Coming to door 8270. And preparing to land."

Dr. Hallow said, "Sorry about I am sorry."

Erin nodded his head and said, "Don't worry about it. Want me to dock?"

Then a message came in and it read, 'Please land and then unload the packages.'

So Erin looked at Dr. Hallow and she said, "Please." Erin moved the Pelican down and then slowly moved into the docking bay.

Once they were in the docking bay Erin turned off the engines and said, "Docking compete."

David felt the Pelican moving then landing. He felt the gravity from the moon. David shook his head and said, "I want this mission to be over so I can have some fun creating some new toys."

Then back hatch open and then the cockpit door open. Admiral Patterson, Dr. Hallow, and Erin walked out. David stood up and said, "So we are here on the moon?"

Dr. Hallow looked at him and said, "Ok. Everyone off the ship now." David walked off the Pelican. Everyone else walked off the ship then David removed his weapons and then gave them a once over.

Admiral Patterson said, "Ok. Let us get you some good gear."

David walked over to some crates and open them. He grabbed an Assault Rifle and a Pistol. Betty grabbed her favorite weapon a Sniper Rifle and a Sub Machine Gun. Andy picked up a Rocket Launcher and an Assault Rifle. Matt grabbed a Shotgun and a Pistol. Lynn grabbed an Energy Sword and an Assault Rifle and said, "I am ready."

Then everyone else nodded their heads. So they headed to the conference room. As they walked David felt something wrong. Alice said, "Calm down. Nothing will happen unless Andy fires the Rocket Launcher inside."

David laughed and said, "Good point."

Andy said, "What. I like to have big toys?" David shook his head and walked into the conference room when he saw something standing there with Lord Hood.

The Arbiter and his three companions entered the conference room. Lord Hood looked up and said, "You made it, thank you for coming."

The Arbiter replied in a tired but calm voice, "It sounded urgent."

The Arbiter looked around the room and in the far corner stood a familiar face. The Arbiter clicked his mandibles into smile and said, "Spartan, it is indeed good to see you."

The Master Chief reached out and shook his hand. Cortana, not wanting to be left out said, "Well, he's not the only one here."

"Construct, it is good to know you made it also," a rather embarrassed Arbiter said quickly.

"Arbiter, there are footsteps coming down the hall," R'tas Vadum said in a concerned voice.

"Is there anyone else coming to this meeting?" the Arbiter asked Lord Hood.

"Yes, that is probably them," replied Lord Hood in a all business tone.

The Arbiter and the other Sangheili stood beside Lord Hood as the door opened.

David saw something standing up against the wall. David saw it was an Elite. Before anyone could stop him. David had the Elite up against the bulkhead and then put his energy sword up against the Elites throat. The rest of his Spartans had their weapons pointed at the others. Betty moved in front of Dr. Hallow to protect her. Andy moved Admiral Patterson behind him. Lynn and Matt both flanked Betty and Andy for more cover. Lord Hood said, "Everyone stand down right now."

David didn't care right now these Elites were on his turf and he wanted them dead. The Spartan in the room walked up to David and said, "Stand down right now."

David said, "Back off. Right now we have the upper hand and I don't want to lose it."

Dr. Hallow moved out behind of Betty and said, "David. Stand down now. That is an order."

David looked at her and said, "Ok. If they attack any of us I will kill them."

She nodded her head and said, "Let him go right now."

David released the Elite.

Lord Hood said, "Please tell them to lower their weapons." The Elite, David had up against the wall looked at the Elites and they lowered their weapons but two of them gave a low growl.

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Now that is over with I would like to introduce you to the Arbiter leader of the Sangheili."

David didn't move a muscle. Dr. Hallow looked at him and said, "David."

David removed his helmet and said, "Sorry." Then attached it to his hip. Dr. Hallow looked at Betty, Andy, Lynn, and Matt. They lowered their weapons but didn't removed their helmets.

Lord Hood said, "Please let us sit and talk."

David walked around the room but stopped in front of the Elites. Then went back checking the room out. Once it was clear David said, "Clear."

Alice showed up on a pedestal and said, "All communication in and out have to go thought me. And everything else is clear."

David relaxed and said, "Sorry. Dragons." The Dragons lowered their weapons some more.

Then Admiral Patterson said, "Sir. Can you please tell us what is going on here?"

Lord Hood sat down and said, "There is a mission that came up. But the problem is that it is somewhere you know about Arbiter?"

The Arbiter leaned toward Lord Hood. David reached for his gun the Arbiter looked at David and said as the other Sangheili growled and reached for their weapons, "Relax, Human. We are all allies here. Lord Hood knows this he called me here," He looked at the other Sangheili and said in his native tongue, "Ti wolla t'now, ylla dna dneirf ym, Nomed rehto eht. Su mrah ton lliw eh. Srehtorb, nwod dnats."

David moved his hand as the Arbiter continued, "My race hasn't harmed a Human in two solar cycles, which is two of your years. You have my word no harm will come to anyone here. Our word is part of our honor."

R'tas Vadum interrupted the Arbiter, "I am terrible sorry, excellency. But I need to say this. Human don't question our honor. For we are an honor bound race."

David walked over and stood next to his Spartans. The Master Chief said, "What is going on."

Then the room darken and then another figure showed up on another pedestal and said, "I don't know about you. I want to get out of this station system."

David said, "Another AI?"

The new AI looked at David and said, "I thought the Chief was the last Spartan still in combat."

Alice said, "I will give you the information if you like. My name is Alice."

The AI said, "Nice to meet you. I am Cortana."

David said, "Nice to meet you."

Lord Hood cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Lord Hood said, "Ok. Now that is over I would like to get this meeting going."

David sat down on the chair that was made for a Spartan. David said, "Sorry. What is this mission you have us going on sir?"

Alice in a some humor behind it said, "Let him talk. You Brute kisser."

Andy started to laugh and said, "Brute Kisser. I love that one."

Lord Hood said, "What is with the laughing."

David looked at Andy and said, "At least I don't walk like a Grunt." Andy shook his head. Then David said, "Andy is the one that tell jokes before, during, and after mission to calm everyone down. Also it helps when the tension as high as it is."

Lord Hood nodded and said, "Ok. Now let us get back to the business at hand. We got reports that some Brutes are still attacking some planets."

David shook his head and said, "Alice."

Alice said, "Confirmed. It is true?"

David said, "Sorry."

Lord Hood nodded and said, "It is alright. You will be going with the Arbiter to a section of space where the Brutes have been seen in. If you come across any enemy ships."

David smiled and said, "Destroy them?"

The Master Chief was listening when Cortana said, "What do you think of these new Spartans?"

Inside his helmet? The Chief said, "I don't know. I haven't seen them in action before so I don't know what they can and can't do."

Then a map showed up of the location where they were going. David rubbed his chin and then leaned back in the chair. Admiral Patterson said, "Sir. What was the last location of the ship in that area."

Lord Hood zoomed on a section and said, "Right here. The last know strength was about five ships. Two Carriers and three Destroyers."

Admiral Patterson took a sharp inhale and Alice said, "Sir. I have a plan if you don't mind."

Lord Hood nodded his head and said, "What is your plan?"

Then the some green blips showed up on the map. Then she said, "We would jump at the edge of the system then move in slowly. As we move in we send in some probes. To see what is waiting for us up ahead." As she talked some small blips moved away from the ships and then started to move towards the center of the area.

Lord Hood said, "Ok. I didn't know you were this good?"

Alice said, "Don't worry. I was going over the map and doing some tactical ideas. If we jump right in close to the center we would have time to react. But if we jump far away then we can be ready. I will have our ship get ready? But I can't say anymore about the ship because it is classified under ONI section 5."

The Master Chief said, "I have to agree. That way we can be ready. We can lunch our fighters in a patrol patten."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. When will be you be able to leave?"

Alice said, "Our ship is ready right now. They are on standby."

The Arbiter looked at Ship master R'tas Vadum and said, "How soon could you have the Shadow of Intent ready for departure?"

R'tas replied, "In about a quarter unit, excellency."

"Lord Hood, we can be ready in fifteen of you minutes," the Arbiter said as he looked at Lord Hood.

Then David said, "Ok. Contact my ship when you are ready. Dragons. Load the ship with some supplies that we might need."

Then Betty said, "Sure thing."

Then they left. David said, "I will pass the word along to them on what you are going to say?"

The Arbiter looked at R'tas and said in an authoritative voice, "R'tas, brother, take N'tho and Usze. Return to the cruiser and make it ready for departure. I will join you in less than a quarter unit."

R'tas not taking his eyes off the new Spartan said, "By your word, Arbiter." He placed his right arm over his chest is a salute then left with the other two Sangheili.

Once they were out of the room Lord Hood said, "Please lock all the doors."

Alice said, "What is going on?"

Cortana said, "All doors are locked sir."

Lord Hood said, "What I am about to tell you is classified. You may tell your teams but no one else. Dr. Hallow, Admiral Patterson, and Master Chief please seat."

Dr. Hallow sat close to the Lord but across from the Arbiter. David reached for his weapon and said, "I am sorry for moving my hand to my weapon. Still don't trust the Covenant."

"I am not Covenant," replied the Arbiter in a disgusted voice.

The Master Chief said, "Please. We all friends here."

David moved his hand away from his weapon and said, "Ok. But it if does anything to hurt these two or the Lord I will kill him."

Lord Hood cleared his throat and said, "Now. That is settled., Arbiter. What do you have in store?"

The Arbiter removed a data chip from his holopad and placed the chip in the data console on the table. The Arbiter said informatively, "The Brutes are massing an attack on these systems," he pointed to the systems on the outer edge of the colonized galaxy.

Meanwhile Betty was walking to the Archangel to get everything ready. As she walked Matt said, "I don't know who is uglier. David or that Arbiter?"

Betty stopped and said, "One of us should be with him but we have orders. Let us get going."

Lynn said, "What is wrong?"

Betty said, "Worried about leaving him alone without any backup."

Lynn put a hand on Betty's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. He can take care of himself."

Betty nodded her head and said, "Ok. Thanks I needed to hear that because I have more important things to do."

Lynn removed her hand and they went back walking. Erin was reading a book when a message came in. It had only being thirty minutes when everyone left the Pelican. When he looked at the message and it was from one of the Spartans. He read it and it was an order to get the Pelican ready to carry some supplies.

Erin smiled and said, "I want to know why we need supplies for." That is when the Pelican shook. He had a guess it was a Spartan. He looked thought the cockpit door and saw it was one of the Spartans alright. So he got off his chair and then walked up to them. Betty had reached the docking bay and then sent Erin a message telling him to get the Pelican ready to carry some supplies. Then she jumped onto the Pelican. Then Erin poked his head out of the hatch and saw it was. Then he came out and said, "What are carrying?"

That is when Matt came in carrying a create of ammo for a Battle Rifle.

Erin said, "Ok. I will have to make a few trips from there to the ship. What ship are we. Classified right?"

Betty nodded her head and said, "You have that right. I will tell you what ship when we get some more supplies on."

Erin nodded his head and said, "Sure thing. This ship can handle about six more creates after that I don't want any more."

Betty nodded her head and said, "Sure."

Then Lynn came up the ramp with a create of Battle Rifles. She put it down next to Matt's create and then went for some more.

Andy said, "You know. I would carry a Brute over my shoulder dead and still carry some more."

Lynn shook her head and said, "If that happens then I am a Grunt."

Everyone got a laugh. Then thirty minutes later the Pelican was on it's final trip. This time they were going to grab some more ammo for the ship and the weapons.

David was looking at the map and said, "Ok. How about this. We head for this location along with the Shadow of Intent. Once there we would move into the system. The Archangel would travel close to Shadow of Intent. Once we engage the enemy we will move away and fire our weapons. You will knock out there shields and we will give them a final blow."

The Arbiter was closely listening to this Spartan named David. The plan so far was pretty well thought out. After a moment or two the Arbiter said, "Your plan has a flaw. We have the same shields and weapons as the Covenant. We could set our weapons to knock out their shields with one strike. Then take them out with the next. We could destroy their cruisers while you deal with their fighters and support craft."

David shook his head and said, "You can't take all of them out on your own. I might head to another location far from you ugly."

Lord Hood shook his head and said, "Ok. Now let us talk about what we are going to do?"

David leaned back in his chair and then put his helmet back on. Dr. Hallow said, "Sorry. David wants to be part of the action he doesn't like looking in from the side lines."

David said, "Alice." Alice started to play his calming music for him. David wanted to get going the longer they talk the more the enemy gets prepared. David heard Dr. Hallow tell them that he doesn't like to sit on the sidelines. Then everyone quieted down for a few minutes. During the quiet David removed his helmet and said, "How about this. If you don't mind me telling you a plan?"

The Arbiter not used to this new Spartan looked at the Master Chief then back to David and said mockingly, "Ok, what is your plan, Demon?"

David stood up and said, "What did you call me?" Admiral Patterson has seen David upset and knew what would happen when David reached it.

Lord Hood said, "Stand down now. He didn't mean to call you it. In his eyes you are a demon. He calls the Chief the same thing."

David sat down and said, "Ok. Sorry for that. We could use one of our Shiva's and knock their shield down then you can destroy them."

The Arbiter leaned back in his oversized chair and said, "I'm not sure. The blast and radiation from your Shivas would knock out our shields as well. What other types of weapons does your ship have?"

David smiled and said, "I am sorry but I can't say. Under the ONI section 5 rules."

The Master Chief said questioningly, "What is this Section 5 you are talking about. I didn't know there was any other."

David said, "Alice. You are going to be a witness which means you will record this."

Alice showed up and stood next to David and said, "What are you talking about. Never mind. You are losing your brain cells when you think too hard." David said, "Alice."

Alice nodded her head and said, "Ok. I am recording it now."

David said, "ONI section 5. Works in the shadows like section 3. But this section doesn't one place they are operating out of. They have so many they change from one location to another location without warning. My ships doesn't exists which means anyone besides section 5 and a few outsiders know about my ship. My ship is the most advanced ship in the navy."

The Arbiter said inquisitively, "What are you getting at, Human? Are you saying my ship is primitive?"

David smiled and said, "My ship can destroy two ships and still have some power left over."

Lord Hood said, "I didn't know." David leaned back in his chair and said, "I can't tell you anymore then that."

Alice stopped the recording and said, "Ok. I have the file."

David said, "We have to make some plans because I don't want to leave Earth or Sangheilios undefended. I know that your ships have shields but some of our older ships don't. If you don't mind sending about twenty of your ships here to make sure Earth is safe."

The Arbiter looked at David and said, "We can do that. We have a fleet protecting Sangheilios. I can have a small fleet of twenty ships along with four hundred support craft. It will be here in three units. That's three hours for you," the Arbiter got on his comlink and told R'tas to order the ships.

David nodded and said, "Ok. Now that is settled we should get going because I want to get there soon. They are only a couple jumps away from a planet."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Arbiter and David would head to this location. Master Chief will travel on the Shadow of Intent while David rides on his ship."

David said, "Ok. I will see you in a few moments then." David stood up and said, "Elite."

The Arbiter looked at David and said, "See you on the battlefield, Spartan. Make sure you download the program that will mark any Sangheili controlled ships friendly."

Then David left. Which left Lord Hood, Dr. Hallow, The Arbiter, Master Chief, Cortana, and Admiral Patterson in the room alone.

David left the room and then head to somewhere he could look outside. Then he saw a couple of Elites down the hall. David reached for his weapon. They turned around and one of them said, "Demon."

David walked up to them and said, "Watch it."

Then another Elite showed up and said, "Knock it off. Sorry about that I am Aloe 'Likos."

David said, "Nice to meet you. I am Spartan 119."

Aloe 'Likos smiled and said, "The Honor is all mine."

David held out his hand and said, "You want to join me for a walk?"

Aloe said, "Sure. You don't mind walking with an Elite?"

David said, "I don't mind only if you don't do anything stupid. Like attacking me?"

Aloe clicked his mandibles then said, "Sure."

David saw that Aloe had One-Eye so he said, "Hey One-Eye."

Aloe looked at David and said, "What did you call me?"

David said, "I didn't mean too. I called you One-Eye. Because you have lost one of your eyes."

Aloe touched the part where he was and then said, "One-Eye. I like that Demon."

David said, "I don't know if I like begin called 'Demon.' It doesn't feel right."

Aloe said, "Ok. But you may call me 'One-Eye' because it is too hard for all you humans to call us by our names."

The Two Elites were listening when one said, "Leave our leader alone Demon?"

David said, "Back off." Then the two Elites attacked David.

Meanwhile Alice showed on Dr. Hallow data pad and said, "David is in a fight down the hall."

Admiral Patterson got up and ran out of the room until he came across David with one Elite up against the wall and the other on the floor. He said, "Stand down."

David said, "I am leaving. I hope to meet you again One-Eye."

One-Eye nodded his head and said, "Sure. Until we meet again Demon."

David nodded his head and said, "Only you may call me that."

One-Eye nodded then watched as David left with this new person. David walked back to the conference room with Admiral Patterson right behind him. Once he entered the room Lord Hood said, "What happen."

David removed his helmet and then a Data Clip. Dr. Hallow came up and took the Data Clip.

Master Chief said, "Would you mind sharing what you have on the data clip?"

David said, "It shows records everything I have seen or heard. That way someone can go back thought it and have a look at it. It also helps when I go on missions."

Master Chief said, "You mean like Intel?"

David removed his helmet and said, "Yup."

Then Dr. Hallow put the clip into her data pad and started to play it. She started to play it from the time he left to when he came back. She said, "I see. You were talking with an Elite." Then she transferred it so everyone could see it. They saw David walking down the halls when he came across a couple of Elites. Then the camera jerked as he reached for his weapon.

Alice said, "Well I leave you for a moment and you get into trouble." David smiled and said, "I didn't mean too."

The Arbiter said in an apologetic voice, "You have my apologies. I will deal with my Sangheili brothers upon my return. They never should have attacked you. They will be punished."

Lord Hood shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it. I should have known there would be some Elites walking thought the halls." Then it showed David knocking one of them out then pinned the other one up against the wall. Then it was all on the video.

"Looks like you befriended on of my Zealots. I'll get a statement from him as to why the others attacked," the Arbiter said in a low voice that showed his wisdom as well as his age.

David smiled and said, "His name is Aloe 'Likos or his name is 'One-Eye.' He didn't mind me calling him that."

The Master Chief said, "If you don't mind. We have to get going on the mission."

David said, "I have to agree with the Chief on this."

Meanwhile Erin had landed and was on standby until the David showed up. Betty and the others were on Archangel getting all the gear handled out. Betty walked to the Bridge because that is where she should be.

The Captain said, "Welcome."

Betty looked around and said, "How does it look?"

The Captain said, "We are ready. The Shadow of Intent is getting ready. Where are we going?"

Betty removed a data clip and said, "Everything you need to know is on clip. But it will only give you where we are going. How did you know the Covenant ship is coming with us?"

The Captain said, "We got orders that Covenant ship is coming with us."

Betty said, "Ok. I want a full system check. Then a want a full report in 10 minutes. Then we go from there."

The Captain looked at everyone and said, "You heard her. Get this ship checked out."

Lynn was checking her gear when she heard someone walking towards the cargo bay. She reached for her weapons but it was Andy and Matt. Andy and Matt were going though the ship to see where they could take their gear off for a moment. Then they came across the cargo bay when they saw that Lynn was there with some of her gear off. Matt said, "Having fun?"

Lynn lowered her weapon and said, "Only going over my gear to make sure everything is ok. I don't want any problems during the mission."

Andy said, "What some company?"

Lynn said, "Sure. We can all check our gear. Would this area hold up if we get hit?"

Andy nodded his head and said, "Sure. This area of the ship can take a direct hit from a Plasma round and we can still be alive."

Lynn relaxed a bit and said, "Ok. What are we going to do?"

That is when the ship shook. Then someone showed up everyone grabbed their weapons when they saw it was Betty.

Betty said, "I am going to cargo bay to go over my gear. Contact me when we are about to leave and then Pelican docks."

The Captain nodded his head and said, "Sure thing." Then went back going over the ship.

Betty was walking towards the cargo bay to go over her gear. Once she reached the cargo bay she said, "I need to get this armor off for a bit." Then she saw some weapons pointed at her. She held up her hands and said, "Don't shoot."

Andy said, "I thought you were an Elite."

Betty shook her head then removed her helmet. Then said, "Do I look like an Elite? At least I didn't kiss a Grunt."

Andy shook his head and said, "You win that one."

David was sitting down on a chair and said, "What do you want me to do? You want me to stay behind on the mission?"

Lord Hood shook his head and said, "David. Don't worry about it. You were only doing what you thought was right."

David nodded his head and said, "Ok. Can we please talk about what we are going to do now?"

The Arbiter said as he rose from his seat, "We should return to our ships. The sooner we get to the system the better. The longer we wait the more prepared the Brutes and the rest of the Covenant become."

David nodded his head and said, "I have to agree. The sooner we head out the better."

Then Lord Hood said, "David, Arbiter, and Chief. I want all three of you to come back alive."

David smiled and said, "Don't worry. With the Arbiter and his Elites on our side and my ship. We will come back. Also Lord Hood, nice to meet you."

David held out his hand. Lord Hood said, "The Honor is all mine." Then shook David's hand. Then David left.

Dr. Hallow said, "Good Luck David. You will need it."

Admiral Patterson put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. The others will make sure he comes back." Dr. Hallow nodded her head and said, "Thanks."

The Arbiter left with the Master Chief. The Arbiter looked at the Chief as they were walking to the docking bay where the Shadow of Intent was docked, he said in a tone that showed a hint of joy, "I am glad to see you Spartan. The only ones missing are your Commander and you Sergeant. There was a memorial built for them. I was at the ceremony. Come let's win this fight in their honor."

David had reached the docking bay when he saw that Erin was waiting for him.

Erin was going over some system checks on this Pelican to keep himself busy. Then he heard someone walking by the sounds of it was David. Erin looked thought the cockpit door and saw that it was David. Erin said, "Ready to go when you are?"

David walked onto the Pelican and said, "Please head for my ship."

Erin closed the back hatch and then lifted off. David put his helmet back on then rested his head up against the bulkhead of the Pelican.

Alice said, "David. What is wrong?"

David sighed and said, "I don't know. We have been at war with them for the longest time and now we are allies."

Alice knew what David was talking about. The Elites were still the enemy during the war so David knew who his enemy was and wasn't. But now.

Alice said, "David. If it makes you better I will play a song for you?"

David shook his head and said, "I am not being mean or anything but right now I would like to be alone."

Alice showed up on this HUD and said, "Sure thing. I will let you know when we dock." David nodded his head and then went to sleep.

Alice moved to the cockpit where Erin was flying the ship.

Alice said, "Can you please take it easy. He is sleeping right now."

David had been up for about three days now without any rest. The only time he got some rest was when his watch was over but that was only four hours. Erin said, "Sure. I will take my time if you want me too?"

Then a message came in with a new location of the ship. So Erin set the course and started to move the Pelican to the new location. Then Alice said, "Why did they move the ship?"

Betty was going over her gear then the Captains voice come over the Speaker. He said, "Please report to the bridge on the double. Spartans please report to the bridge."

Everyone looked at each other then head towards the bridge as they ran towards the bridge some crew were running around. As soon as they reached the bridge the bridge crew were running from one station to another.

Betty said, "What is going on?"

The Captain said, "We got news that a planet is under attack. We are going to head there right now. But we can't because there is a person missing."

Then Betty understood. Then said, "Where is the Pelican?"

Then the Nav officer said, "5000 kilometers and closing."

Betty said, "Send a message telling them to pick up their pace because we are heading out."

Erin was trying to get to the ship as fast as he could without waking David up. Then a new message came across the screen and it was telling them to hurry.

Alice said, "Get us there as fast as you can. If they sent a message like that then something must be going on."

Erin pushed the engines as much as they could. Five minutes later they were docking with the ship. Then Alice said, "Ok."

David woke up from his sleep and said, "Report."

Erin poked his head thought the hatch and said, "We have docked."

David felt something wrong so he said, "Erin. Get the Pelican locked down. We have a big problem."

Alice moved into his armor and David left the Pelican. He headed for the bridge.

As he walked Alice said, "I have got some news but I don't know."

David started to run towards the bridge. Once he reached he said, "What is going on?"

Betty said, "The Brutes are attacking a planet."

David said, "Captain. Patch me thought to the Shadow of Intent."

The Arbiter came on the view screen and said, "What is it Spartan?"

David said, "The Ugly bastards are attacking a planet."

The Arbiter looked at Shipmaster R'tas then said, "Proceed to the coordinates. We shall join you."

David said, "Jump us to the Planet."

The captain said, "You hear him. Jump us."

The nav officer said, "Location confirmed. Engines are ready. Slip space in 5,4,3,2,1. Slipstream engaged."

Then they were in Slip space. David said, "I want a full weapons check then get ready."

As they got ready for the battle that was upcoming David started to tap his fingers on his thigh in thought. Alice said, "Head below deck and get ready?"

David stopped and said, "Contact me when we reached the location."

Alice nodded her head and said, "Get ready."

David walked to the elevator and then punched the code for one of the lower decks. Once he was on the deck he wanted he walked off and then went into the armory. Alice closed the door and said, "You are clear to remove your armor."

David removed his helmet then started to remove the rest of his armor. Once it was off David started the hard job of cleaning all of it. The Captain said, "What is our job once we get there?"

Betty said, "We need to destroy the enemy ships." The Captain nodded his head and said, "I understand."

Andy was looking around the bridge when he saw something not right. There should be a person manning the operation systems but there wasn't one. Andy tapped Betty on the shoulder which meant need to talk for a moment.

Betty felt Andy tap her on the shoulder telling her that he needs to talk to her about something. Betty moved away from the Captain and said, "What is up Andy?"

Andy said, "The Operation station isn't manned. I am worried about that station not being manned?"

Betty said, "I understand. How about you take the station?"

Andy nodded his head and moved over to the station when the officer showed up and said, "Sorry I am late. I didn't know we were heading out early."

Betty said, "Man your station and then give me a full report."

The lieutenant took his station and did a system check. Then said, "System's are green."

Betty said, "I want you to report in every 30 minutes."

He nodded his head and said, "Yes, ma'am." Then went back doing a system check.

Betty said, "Alice. I want to know what the weapons system look like?"

Alice showed up on a pedestal and said, "Weapons are ready. MAC gun's can fire two shots before we have to recharge it. We have about three Shiva warheads and some fifty archer missiles pods. And some fifty mm guns for point defense."

Betty smiled and said, "Ok. Thanks."

David had cleaned most of his armor when Alice said, "David. What is wrong?"

David stopped and said, "I would like the others down here also. If you don't mind calling them?"

Alice showed up in front of him and said, "David. Talk to me please."

David went back cleaning his armor and said, "I am worried. This up coming mission has me on edge. I can't stop thinking about going into battle against any enemy."

Alice sat down on a create across from David and said, "David. When we first went into combat you were scared out of your skin so I told you that I will not let anything happen to you. And it is true."

David lifted his head and said, "Tell Betty I would like to talk to her please Alice."

Alice nodded her head and said, "Ok. But you should get some of your armor on before she shows up." David nodded his head and then started to put his armor back on piece by piece. He had half of his armor on when the door open.

Alice went into Betty's Armor and said, "Betty. David wants to talk to you below deck right now if you aren't busy."

Betty looked around and said, "I am not busy what is wrong with him?"

Alice said, "I don't know."

Betty said, "I will be busy talking to him so that means you will be in command if you can handle it?"

Alice nodded her head and said, "Ok. Please head on down."

Betty looked at them and said, "I will below deck so Alice will be in command." Lynn, Matt, and Andy all nodded their heads then Betty left the bridge.

Betty went to the armory where David was. She started to tap her finger up against her thigh which she picked up from David. Once she reached the deck she walked to the Armory. Once there the door open and she saw David with some of his armor off. Betty walked in and the door closed behind her then it was locked. David looked at her and said, "Betty. I am sorry."

Betty walked over to him and said, "What are you talking about?"

David went back cleaning his armor and said, "For not being there when you went into battle against that Covenant ship."

Betty walked over to him and said, "There is something else isn't there?"

David stopped and then said, "Yes. I want this mission to be over so I can head somewhere for a couple of days."

Betty walked over next to David and put a hand on his shoulder then said, "What are you hiding?"

David sighed and said, "This Battle. Isn't right with me for some reason."

Betty said, "Don't worry. Let me help you with your armor?" She grabbed part of his armor and started to clean it. After 15 minutes his armor was done.

Betty said, "I will head to the bridge."

David nodded his head and said, "Sure. Let me know when we enter the system."

Betty nodded her head and said, "Ok." Then she left him alone.

Then David removed his weapons and started to clean them. As he cleaned them he could feel the ship moving in slip space. Then David felt something waiting for him at the location. When David first meet the 'Arbiter' something wasn't right. David wanted to kill him right then and there.

Betty walked back to the bridge and then took her position next to the captain. Andy said, "How is David doing?"

Betty said, "He is fine."

Andy then understood David wasn't fine. The way Betty said it. David must be really scared. Matt and Lynn took a walk around the bridge when the Captain said, "Please don't walk around my bridge?"

Betty said, "They are making sure the systems are up to date." The Captain said, "Fine. But I don't want them getting in the road for my crew. They only obey my command and mine only."

Betty said, "Watch it."

Alice showed up on the pedestal and said, "Captain. We work for section 5 and you better obey."

The Captain shook his head and said, "ETA to location?"

The nav officer said, "Not for another two hours. Give or take thirty minutes."

Alice said, "I have updated the engines so it would take us an hour and half to reach the location."

The captain said, "I didn't give you permission to mess around with the engines."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Ok. Removing the upgrades. Three hours to get there."

Betty said, "Alice, leave him alone and let him tell Lord Hood why we were late?"

The Captain said, "If you put it that way. Please put the upgrades back in?"

Alice shook her head and said, "NO. I will not. I will upgrade when we get to the repairing station."

The Captain shook his head and said, "I am ordering you to upgrade the engines?"

Alice disappeared and then Betty said, "What is wrong Alice."

Alice huffed and said, "I am going to be in your suit for a while."

Betty nodded her head and said, "Sure thing."

The Captain stood up from his chair and said, "I want the fucking upgrades right now?"

Andy walked up to the Captain and said, "Stand down. If you don't then I will have you removed from the bridge."

Meanwhile David looked around the bay then pointed his gun at the farthest bulkhead and then pulled the trigger. He heard the hammer hitting the empty chamber. David removed the clip to make sure the pistol was working. Then repeated the progress for the next couple of minutes. Once it was done David did the same thing with his Assault Rifle. He had stripped it down and then cleaned it. Then put it back together in one minute. Once it was together again David pointed it at the far wall when Alice said, "Don't shoot."

Alice went below deck to clear her head and check on David. When she showed up she saw that David had his rifle pointed right at her. She said, "Don't shoot."

Then David lowered his weapon and said, "It is empty. I stripped it down and then cleaned all the parts. The Captain right?"

Alice nodded her head and said, "How did you know?"

David lifted his rifle and pointed it at the far wall and said, "The way you showed up. The look on your face." He pulled the trigger and heard the hammer hitting and said, "Good."

Alice walked over to him and said, "David. I would like to know if we can get this captain transferred to an outpost." Then an alarm went off. David put his helmet on slipped a clip into his pistol. Then ran to the bridge. Once there David said, "Report."

Alice showed up and said, "We have some company behind us. And it isn't the Arbiter's ship." David said, "Nav. Location." The Nav officer said, "We are about two hours away from the location."

David then started to make a plan on what he can do.

Alice said, "I will update when it gets closer?"

David said, "Nav. Drop us in the closest system and then get ready to fight."

The Captain said, "We have orders to get to the location."

David said, "Weapons. How long for the MAC Gun can fire?"

The weapons officer looked at the captain and the captain said, "Do it."

The weapons officer said, "Two minutes?"

David smiled behind his helmet and said, "Ok. Once we come out of Slip Space start charging the MAC Gun. And get a Shiva in the tube."

Betty said, "Andy, Lynn, and Matt. Head down below deck to get ready to repel enemy boarders."

Andy said, "Roger that. You heard her. Let us head below deck and get ready." All three of them went below deck and got ready. Alice said, "We are coming out of Slip Space in one minute."

David said, "All hands. Head to battle stations. This is not a drill. We are about to be attacked."

Everyone went to their stations. David said, "Betty. Get ready?"

Betty locked and loaded her weapon.

The Captain said, "I will not have weapons fire on my bridge."

David said, "I don't care. I want you to understand that we work for section 5 which means you obey my command to the letter."

The Captain stood up and said, "I don't care. I have a mission to do."

David shook his head and said, "As of this moment. You are under orders from Section 5 you will obey our commands. If you don't then you will be charged with disobeying a command."

The Captain sat down and said something under his breath then said, "I understand sir."

David looked at Betty and nodded his head. Betty understood what he wanted and got ready. A minute passed when they came out of Slip space. David said, "Weapons?" The Weapons officer said, "MAC Gun's are charging. Shiva in the tube."

Alice said, "We will have contact with them in a minute."

David said, "Ok. Get ready?" Then there was a slip space rupture. David said, "Alice."

Alice said, "We aren't getting a transmission from them let. They are powered down. Wait. They are getting power back."

The Captain said, "Fire?" The Weapons officer looked at the Captain then looked at David.

David said, "Hold your fire. They might be a friendly." Then some plasma rounds were discharged from the ship.

Alice said, "Enemy Ship. Brute ship."

David said, "Ok. Nav start moving us." Then the ship started moving. David said, "Ok. Damage control. Get ready to seal bulkheads when we are hit."

Then the enemy ship was destroyed. David said, "Report."

Then a Covenant Ship appeared and then the communication officer said, "We are getting a transmission from the Covenant ship."

David said, "Open channel. Alice. Make it look like I am alone here."

Alice said, "You are on."

David said, "This is Spartan 119. Commander of the UNSC ship Archangel. Who am I talking too?"

Then an Elite showed up and said, "Demon."

David said, "One-Eye is that you?"

One-Eye leaned closer and said, "It is me. Nice to see you again. Sorry for not sending you a message."

David said, "Alice. Please drop the screen. One-Eye what are you doing in this area of space?"

One-Eye clicked his mandibles and said, "I am here because I was following you. I wanted to make sure you are doing fine."

David shook his head and said, "Ok. What do you want to do now?" That is when another slip space rupture opened.

One-Eye said, "What is going on?"

His navigation officer said, "Excellency. We have a Slip Space rupture forming at location five one seven by four eight two point six."

Then the weapons officer said, "They are coming thought. It is a."

One-Eye said, "What is it?"

The weapons officer said, "Excellency, it's a small fleet of ten Covenant ships. Three Destroyers, five Carriers, and two Cruisers."

One-Eye said, "Get the weapons charging. Demon. You can take the Carriers if you can handle it?"

David looked at One-Eye and said, "I will ugly. Watch your weapons fire. We will do the same."

Meanwhile, the Arbiter was showing the Master Chief the bridge of the Shadow of Intent. The Master Chief was in awe of how far the technology had come. To be able to travel through space and slip space without being seen or traced was almost beyond belief. Cortana, who had been in the systems doing diagnostics on the defense and slip drives, interrupted the conversation. "Arbiter, we have an incoming message from the Unjustful," Cortana said with urgency.

"Aldo', put it on the view screen," replied the Arbiter.

"Arbiter, we are under attack. Back up is needed. Proceed with extreme caution," the gold armored Zealot said in an adrenaline filled voice. The Zealot then proceeded to give the coordinates along with orders to his crew. Then said, "Arbiter. We need some back up. We are out manned and out gunned. We would like to know how long you would get here to support us." Then the channel went off.

The Arbiter looked at the Master Chief, who took out his trusted battle rifle and nodded to the Arbiter. The Arbiter said, "Take us to the coordinates immediately. Weapons start charging the battle array. I want this cruiser ready to open fire on the Brutes as soon as we arrive."

"Yes, Excellency," replied both the navigations and weapons specialists.

The Arbiter turned back to the screen and said in a tone that was all business, "Aloe', brother, hang tight. We are on our way. We should be there with in fifteen minutes."

One-Eye said, "See if you can contact Shadow of Intent for some back up. We might need it."

David said, "Weapons. Get ready with the MAC Gun's."

The Captain said, "We are leaving right now?"

Betty said, "I am sorry but we can't. As of this moment we are in combat which means we don't run away from a fight."

Then the Captain removed his pistol and pointed it right at David and said, "I am ordering you to get us out of here?"

David said, "Nav. Course heading five eight one by five two point two."

The Nav officer nodded his head and said, "Coming to new course."

Then the Captain said, "I am asking one more time. We are leaving."

David turned around and said, "If you are going to shot me then do it already."

The Captain was about to pull the trigger when there was a sound of a shot being fired. The Captain's eyes rolled back in his head and David said, "You shouldn't have done that."

Betty saw the Captain pointing his weapon at David so she removed hers and then fired a shot when David said, "If you are going to shot me then do it already." Betty fired and killed the Captain.

David said, "Listen up. The Captain pulled his gun on a superior officer."

Alice said, "I have recorded it for you."

The Damage control officer said, "Sir. Unjustful is on the move."

David said, "Let us join the battle."

Archangel moved towards the enemy ships. Alice said, "Want me to launch our fighters?"

David said, "Do it. Weapons. I want a lock on the enemy ship when they fire their weapons. They have to lower their shields to fire so get ready. Damage. I want all personal to head farther into the ship. I don't want anyone near the outer areas."

Betty said, "I have told Andy, Matt, and Lynn to move farther into the ship."

David said, "Ok. Target the first carrier with the MAC Gun's."

Alice said, "Target locked and ready to fire in thirty seconds."

David felt like it was longer then thirty seconds. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. David shook his head and to get his mind focus the job at hand. David said, "Get ready."

Alice knew David was tense with this battle. So she said, "David. Clam down."

David looked at Alice and said, "Thanks. Get ready."

Meanwhile One-Eye said, "Ok. Move us in system towards the enemy ships. Location of Archangel?"

Ado said, "They are moving towards the enemy ships. The carriers have launched their fighters."

One-Eye said, "Ok. Launch our fighters also. Tell them to support the Human ones."

Zuno said, "I am moving us more into the system."

One-Eye clicked his mandibles and said, "Target the destroyers first."

One-Eye's damage control officer said, "Sir. We have some enemy plasma rounds coming right at us."

One-Eye said, "Evade them. Then fire our plasma rounds."

The Communication officer said, "Sir. We are getting a transmission from the Archangel."

One-Eye said, "Patch them thought."

David said, "What is the location on Unjustful?"

The Nav officers said, "They are moving towards the enemy."

David smiled behind his helmet and said, "Ok. Patch me thought to them."

Then the ship shook from plasma round. David was tossed into the bulkhead. Alice said, "We are damaged in section 5 area 2-9 are out of contact. I am sealing bulkheads now."

David said, "Ok. No more mister 'nice guy.' Alice I want you to fire a Shiva warhead towards them and make sure they don't see it coming."

Betty said, "I hate ship to ship fighting."

Alice said, "Unjustful on-line for you."

David said, "Hey One-Eye. You better watch it because I am sending a warhead in and we are damaged."

One-Eye shook his head and said, "Ok. I want you to be ok. I want to fight beside you again."

Then David was gone from the screen. Then the screen went to static. David said, "What happen?"

After he got his footing again. Alice settled the ship and said, "Another plasma round. I have sent the Shiva already. It would need another minute for it to be in position."

David said, "Ok. Get ready to fire the MAC rounds."

The Weapons officer said, "MAC Gun's are at 95% ready to fire in ten more seconds."

David said, "Once they are ready fire them."

Alice was tracking the Shiva warhead and then said, "thirty seconds."

Betty went over to a station and said, "We have boarders. I am sending the location to the others?"

Meanwhile Matt was waiting for something to happen. After two plasma rounds they got word that there was some enemy boarders on the ship. Matt said, "Looks like we have some company. Sorry Andy?"

Andy shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it. I will head towards the engine room. Lynn you will head to the weapons. And Matt you will meet our guests face to face."

Lynn removed her energy sword and activated it. Then left there. Matt left also to meet them face to face which meant he would go to the location and fight then right there. Andy reached for his Assault Rifle because he didn't want to fire his rocket launcher in the ship. So he headed towards the engine room.

Lynn had reached the location when she saw some Brutes coming towards her. One of them said, "Demon."

Lynn said, "Come on Grunt kisser?"

Then the Brutes came running at her and she went running towards them. Matt had reached the location and saw that some marines were there firing at the enemy so he joined them. Andy was about half way to the engine room when he heard some Grunts talking to each other. Andy came around the corner and open fire on them. Once they were dead he grabbed their weapons and Grenades. Then went back running towards the engine room.

Meanwhile on the Bridge David said, "How much longer for the warhead for it to be in position?"

Alice said, "Another twenty seconds. Unjustful has taken a hit on the bow but they are still in the fight."

Twenty seconds later the Warhead went off and the enemy ships shields flicked and then died. David said, "Fire MAC Gun's."

The Weapons officer said, "Yes Sir."

Then the lights dimmed as the round left the ship and Unjustful fired their weapons also. As the rounds went towards the ships.

A Brute on one of the ships said, "Bring up our shields now." But it was too late the rounds impacted the enemy ships and they were destroyed.

David said, "Communication. See if you can contact Unjustful."

Betty said, "I am going below deck to have some fun."

David nodded his head and said, "Sure."

Betty left the bridge and headed below deck where the boarders were. Once she reached the deck she took a look around and then reached for her SMG (Sub-Machine Gun) then headed out. As soon as she got close to the one of the boarding parties location she heard something running towards her. She smiled and waited. It might be a friendly. She moved up against a bulkhead to make sure nothing sneaked up on her. She waited and saw it was a Brute leading some Grunts. There was about twenty Grunts. She smiled because it wasn't much of a threat. She saw that the Brute was a minor which made things more fun. She waited until the Brute was passed her and then knocked it dead. Then open fire on the Grunts. Once they were dead Betty picked up their weapons and Grenades. She smiled because she wanted something more then her SMG. She then headed out again. She started to move out again.

David said, "I want a full report. I want everything to be ready because I don't know if there is going to be some more coming or not."

Then the Communication officer said, "We are getting a transmission from Unjustful?"

David said, "On screen."

Meanwhile One-Eye said, "What is the Damage is done to Archangel?"

Then the Weapons officer said, "They are damaged. But they can still fight. There are no more enemy ships."

One-Eye sat down and said, "Patch me thought to the ship."

Then David showed up on the screen and said, "What do you want Ugly Grunt kisser?"

One-Eye clicked his mandibles and said, "How are you holding up."

David looked at around and said, "We can still fight. We are fighting against some enemy boarders."

David took a deep breath and let it out. Then Alice said, "We can still head to the location after we kill them all off."

David sat down and said, "I saw that your ship took a hit you still alright?"

One-Eye nodded his head and said, "We are fine. I will wait for you to be done before we head out."

David removed his helmet and said, "You go on ahead. We will be fine. You kill the bastards for me."

One-Eye nodded his head and said, "Sure thing. I want to fight along side of you again."

David nodded his head and said, "Sure thing. I don't want you to lose because then who would I call a 'Grunt Kisser'. Or a 'Brute Kisser.'"

One-Eye clicked his mandibles and said, "Ok. Jackal kisser?"

Then the com turned off and then Unjustful headed out.

Alice said, "We will be on the move in a couple of hours."

David said, "Ok. Nav move us to the dark side of the Planet while we make some repairs."

The Nav officer said, "Coming into a tight orbit of the planet. Once we are in location I will sent out a probe to make sure we can see around the planet."

David nodded his head and said, "Ok. Have the Longsword fighters go out on patrols also."

The Damage control officer said, "The armor is at 79% we have 2 warheads left."

David said, "Ok. I want to know. Where we are?"

Then Alice brought up a map and said, "We are here?"

David's jaw dropped and said, "It can't be."

Alice said, "What is it David?"

David shook his head and said, "Alice. Contact Betty and Andy when they aren't busy because I have found them."

Meanwhile Betty was walking thought the deck of the ship. She had come across another group of Brutes and some more Grunts. But nothing she couldn't handle. Lynn had killed off her enemies and was on the move. She had met up with some marines and then they had cleared out a whole section of the ship. Lynn ordered the marines to hold this location. She went on alone.

Matt was at the location where the enemy was loading. Matt took a look around the corner and saw that they have set up a defense perimeter. Matt smiled and said, "You think you are save there but you are wrong. Dead wrong."

Matt grabbed a Plasma Grenade he had picked up from some dead enemy. He did a plan and then primed the Grenade then tossed it. A Brute Captain in charge of the boarding set up a defense perimeter and said, "I want some turrets pointed at the door."

Then a grunt walked up to him and said, "Turrets are set up. And also we have the other doors leading to here are protected."

The Captain said, "Good. Now I want a weapons check."

Then the Grunt walked away from the Captain. Then the Captain said, "I don't like these Grunts. They are only good for one thing and one thing only."

That is when he heard some buzzing. Then there was a bright blue light. Matt walked in and started to shoot all the enemy in his path. Matt said, "This one is for my best friend."

And went from there. Once the whole area was clear Matt said, "Alice. My area is clear. I am going to dentate a bomb inside their ship."

Alice showed up and said, "Can you access their system."

Matt climbed onboard of the ship and said, "Ok. Let me see."

Alice said, "Don't do anything let."

Matt waited. Then the Covenant language changed to Human words.

Then Matt said, "How sure are you?"

Alice said, "100%."

Matt shook his head and said, "Ok. Let me see." He pushed a button and the ships shook.

Alice said, "Ok. You can set the bomb if you want now. I have control and all the others ones."

David said, "I am going below deck."

Alice said, "You are in command which means your place is on the bridge."

David started to tap his fingers on the armrest of the chair.

Alice said, "Don't worry. They will be fine. Fifty percent of the boarders are dead and their boarding crafts are gone."

David said, "Ok. Lock and Load your weapons. If anything's comes on the bridge that is hostile shoot it. Nav. You have command if I am busy. Alice will help you."

David walked to the elevator and got ready.

The Damage control officer said, "We have made repaired the major damage and we are working on the minor damages now."

David said, "Ok. Once the repairs are done contact Shadow of Intent."

The Commutation officer said, "I have a signal and it is from Shadow of Intent. They are coming here ETA fifteen minutes."

Betty had walked to a location where she ran into some harder targets. A Brute Captain and some Brutes minors. She smiled and said, "I don't know who is uglier a Grunt or you guys."

She tossed a Plasma grenade and it attached itself to a Brute Minor. Then it went off. Once the weapon's fire died down Betty moved out and killed the rest of them. After five minutes all the enemy boarders were dead. Alice said, "All enemy forces are dead."

David said, "Ok. Contact Betty and Andy tell them to report to the bridge on the double."

Matt and Lynn both meet at enemy location where they came in. Matt locked the doors and left one unlocked. Once they were locked he shot the panel which means no one could get in with out cutting the door down. Lynn moved toward the location when she said, "Clear."

Matt said, "Clear." So Lynn came around the corner and saw that Matt had the whole area clear.

Betty and Andy had reached the Bridge a couple of minutes after each other. Betty said, "What is up David?"

Then she saw a Planet and said, "It can't be."

Andy said, "No."

David said, "Alice, contact Erin tell him to get a Pelican ready because I am going down with Betty and Andy. Also tell Lynn and Matt to report to the bridge. Lynn will be in command."

The communication officer said, "Sir. We are getting a transmission from the Planet."

David said, "Play it?"

The Communication officer said, "Here is it?"

Then David listen then heard a song playing. Then it stopped and started up again. David said, "Open channel."

Then the communication officer said, "Channel open?"

David took a deep breath and said, "Dragons are here to eat you alive and kill you." Then the signal stopped and the communication officer said, "Signal has stopped." David said, "Betty and Andy let us go and say 'Hello' to them."

Betty said, "Are you sure they are?"

David looked at her and said, "I am."

Betty removed her helmet and said, "Ok. Let us get going then."

Alice said, "David. Please be careful when you are done there. I am not going to be with you when you land."

David said, "Alice. I want you to support Lynn and Matt. If anything happens to me you know what to do?"


	2. Chapter 1

David had orders to sent his Spartans on a mission. There were two missions on two different planets. David had a hard choice to make. Who is going where on the missions.

David and his Spartans were resting after their last mission. David removed his helmet and said, "It was hard. I wish we had more details on what was waiting for us." Betty nodded her head and said, "Ya. I have to agree with you on that. But one thing is clear we are on vacation for the time being." The Covenant war was in 8 year. All the outer colonies have begin destroyed by the Covenant. David had fire his weapons at the enemy, stabbed them, and broke their necks with his own two hands. But that didn't mean anything. The Covenant would head back into space and bomb the planet. David was almost trapped on a planet when the UNSC came in and kicked their ass out of the system.

David looked around and saw that his Spartans were laying down on the ground some of them were cleaning their gear. David smiled and said, "I would like to know what is like to have peace for once?" Betty came over and said, "Bullet for your thoughts?" David looked up at her and said, "Thinking out loud that is all." Betty sat down and said, "I know what is really bugging you better then you think." David looked at down at the ground and said, "I was thinking what would peace would be like for a month." Betty rested a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it." Then the rest of the Spartan's got up and then one of them said, "David. We should get going. We have to head back to base soon." David shook his head and said, "If you don't mind. Let us walk back."

His Spartans got up or finished cleaning their gear. David saw that everyone was ready to go. David said, "Dragons. Let us head back to our caves." Then all of them started to walk back to base. David walked in the middle. Everyone else moved off to the left and right of him. David walked thought the forest alone if he wanted and knew if there was anything out of place. Half way back to the base he stopped and said, "I have something ahead of me." Alice said, "You know I hate when you do that. You could let me told you. What is it?" David removed his assault rifle and said, "A trip mine. Only a few people have access to this. And there has been no reports of Marines being in this area so that means one of two things?" Alice said, "I know. I have read your movement and the other Dragons have read them also." David drove to his right when he saw a rocket coming right at him. David said, "Alice. Contact high command and tell them that we have some Rebels here." Alice showed up on this HUD and said, "Done and they say to hold on."

David shook his head and said, "Alice make note for me to shoot the asshole in charge there?" Alice said, "David. We have incoming?" David looked up in time and saw that there was a Pelican coming right at him. David was getting pissed off because he was on vacation and these rebels showed up. David activated his sword and then attacked the Pelican. David jumped and landed on the window of Pelican and saw the two people there were scared. David looked at them and then put his energy sword thought the window and then cut it open. David then reached inside and said, "You pissed me off. Which isn't good." David reached for his pistol and then pointed it at the two behind the controls. Once they were dead Alice said, "I have controls." David hopped off the nose of it and then went to find the rest of them. David saw that two of them were armed with an Rocket Launcher and the other a sniper rifle. David smiled behind his helmet and said, "You are next on my list." David attacked them. The one with the sniper rifle fired a shot and David evaded it. Once he was close the gun the gun into two. Then without losing this speed he cut the Rebel across the chest. His buddy dropped the rocket launcher and said, "Please let me live?" David said, "You have pissed me off."

Then without warning David cut the man's head off. Then checked his radar. Then saw that there wasn't any more hostile forces around. That didn't mean anything. David looked around and then saw that his Spartans were in once piece. Then he saw something coming up behind him. Without thinking he knocked the person down and was about to end this person's life when they said, "David. Stand down." David took a closer look and saw it was Betty. David got up off of her then said, "I am sorry." Then he ran away. Alice landed the Pelican and said, "Mount up. He needs some time alone."

Betty said, "What is wrong with him?" Alice said, "I don't know. Let us leave him alone." David was running to a cave that they have used during their training. Once he reached the cave David walked inside and then walked to the back of the cave. Once there he removed his helmet and started to think on why there were here. There hadn't been any rebel's on Earth for the longest time now. David looked at his swords and then let his arms drop down. David closed his eyes and then rested his body. The jump onto the nose of the Pelican pushed him to his limits. David shook his head and said, "Note to self. No more jumping that high again." David stayed there until the next morning. During the night David had moved a rock in front of the cave to make sure no one enters when he was sleeping. David pushed the rock out of the road then started to head on back to base.

Meanwhile Betty had reported in. The ONI spooks listen to what had happen. Then one of them said, "Where is he?" Alice showed up and said, "Personal time." Then all of them started to talking to each other in a whisper. After 10 minutes Betty and the others were allowed to leave. Once they were outside of the base Betty said, "Ok. Let us head to our barracks for some R&R." Everyone nodded their heads and then walked over to their barracks. Which was under a mountain. Once they reached their barracks they removed their helmets and then lay down on their beds.

Andy said, "I thought that one guy would shit his pants when he saw David standing there with his swords ready to kill him." Betty said, "Andy. Shut up." Andy shook his head and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean." Betty said, "I know. I letting you know to watch your step. We have being going on missions without any rest. Have you seen him act weird when we go into battle?" One of the other Spartans said, "I have to agree. The way he acts when he is upset. Like on this mission. We were moving into the base to clear it out when David went ahead alone. When I finally caught up with him the whole area was damaged from bullets impacts and grenades went off. I saw him standing over a body which was still alive. Then he left the base without saying anything to me." Alice showed up in the barracks and said, "David. Is going though a change what he needs is some time to clear his head." So they all went to sleep one at a time. The last one went to bed was Betty. She stood at the door looking outside waiting for David to show up. Morning came and everyone else woke up. Andy saw that Betty was looking outside the door. Andy walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Betty said, "Morning?"

David had reached the base and then walked in. The Marines on guard duty raised their weapons until they saw it was a Spartan. They lowered their weapons then David said, "Back off." Then the marines gave David some room. Once David was inside he looked around then headed for the barracks. Betty then saw a figure walking into the base then saw the marines back off. Then the figure was walking towards them. Then Betty saw a flick of a finger and she knew it was David. David had reached the barracks and said, "Betty. Hi." Betty opens the door and said, "Come on in David." David walked up the steps and then went inside. Once he was inside David removed his helmet and then started to remove the rest of his armor. Betty came over and said, "What is wrong?" David stopped and looked at her in the eyes.

Then he went back removing his armor. Once it was off David said, "Wake me up tomorrow?" David lay down on the bed and went to sleep. Betty smiled and said, "Sure thing." Then she knew David was upset. He would put his live on the line to protect them. Alice said, "I have done some tests on his armor and there is some bad news and some good news." Andy said, "What is wrong?" Alice said, "Well the Bad news is that his armor was pushed to its limits and if he kept going the armor would power down. But the good news is it didn't." David rolled over onto his side and then said, "Dragon. Move out." Betty said, "Dragons. We are on down time. You can train if you want." One of the Spartans came up to her and said, "I know that when I say this I speak for everyone. We will not train without him there with us." Betty smiled and said, "Thanks a whole lot Mary." Mary was one of David's Spartans. She was only a year younger then David but she would talk like she was older. Mary was Spartan 045. She was the weapons expert on David's team. She could disarm or arm a mine without any problems. She could strip her rifle down and make it more powerful then any other.

Mary was someone that David could trust. She was someone that knew her way around a Rifle or any other weapon she can get her hands on. Then there was Zack the vehicle expert. Zack was Spartan 030. He could drive almost anything. If it was from a Warthog to a Wraith Tank. If it had controls he could drive it or fly it. His favorite vehicle to drive was a Warthog. Unlike Andy that sometimes go over the edge. Zack was over the edge. He could crush anything that goes in his road. From a log to an enemy soldier. Zack had the most kills on the team with a vehicle then anyone else. One time he drove his warthog over a Jackal then without stopping he turned around and drove over it to make sure it was dead. Zack was trying out a new vehicle they Army had created. Zack took it off road to try it out and 30 minutes he came back with it all banged up. Zack climbed off of it and said, "Not bad. You need to improve the shocks." Then he walked away. The man there looked at Zack as he walked away then the Mongoose then they looked at it. It had a broken window, paint was scratched off and there was mud all over the side of it. Zack had reached the barracks when he heard someone laughing inside.

Zack saw that Andy was telling a Joke. Zack removed his helmet and said, "How are things here?" Betty looked at Zack and saw that he was covered in dirty and mud. She said, "Slipped in a mud puddle?" Then everyone giggled about that. Then Zack said, "I was trying out the new toy they have. I went off road with it." Betty shook her head and said, "I am surprised that they let you." Mary came in and said, "Hey Zack. Had some fun?" She pushed him out of the road. Because he was standing right at the door way. Zack shrugged his shoulders and said, "No more then the usually." He came over and joined everyone else. They talked about the mission they like the most. It went on thought out the night. Betty said, "Let us call it a night." Everyone agreed with that then went to their bunks. Then lay down. They all went to sleep all at once.

Morning came and the first one to wake up was David. He looked around and saw that his Spartans were still sleeping. And he saw that Zack had some fun yesterday. David started to put on his armor. Once he got all of it on but his helmet he walked outside. When a marine came running up to him. David looked at the marine and said, "What is wrong?" The Marine took a deep breath and said, "Sir. Compound right now." David said, "Ok. Tell them we are on our way." The marine nodded and then started to run back to the main compound. David walked inside and then said, "DRAGONS WAKE UP." Everyone was on their feet in 30 seconds. They were ready when David said, "Morning." Mary came up to him and said, "Morning. Had a good day off?" David smiled and said, "Ya. I have some orders." Andy said, "I want a vacation. I want to meet some Navy girls." Betty shook her head and said, "I don't know about you. I might have to toss you into a tree." Everyone giggled about that. David said, "Grab your gear we are heading to the main compound for a meeting." After he said 'meeting' everyone grabbed their weapons and gear. Zack said, "I would like to know if they are going to be any toys for me to drive?" Andy said, "So you can destroy them like the last time."

David said, "Let us get going." Everyone locked and loaded their weapons. Then headed to the main compound. Which was 300 yards away. David broke into a run and everyone else followed. They got there in 3 minutes. Which was the record on the army. David without missing a step jumped and landed on the top of the steps. Everyone else did the same. Once they were on the top step they walked in. David looked around and saw that some Marines were on guard duty. Then he saw some personal running all over the place. Then someone said, "Dragon's." Without saying anything the Dragon's gave a salute. Admiral Patterson went to meet David and his group. Once they were inside the compound he said, "Dragons." All of the Dragons gave him a salute. Which he returned to them. Then said, "Come we don't have much time left." David knew something was up but he couldn't tell what it was. Alice said, "Patterson. What is going on?" When a soldier doesn't use the rank they would get a good talking too. But in the case with Alice and the Dragon's it didn't matter. Admiral Patterson said, "We have some bad news which you will not like."

David said, "They are attacking aren't they?" Admiral Patterson nodded his head and said, "I can't say anymore." David understood Section 5 must be watching. After 5 minutes of walking they reached the conference room then walked in. Once they were all inside the door's closed and a light came on. David looked around then saw the room lighting up a bit more. But at the far end of the room was still dark. Dr. Hallow came up and said, "How are the Dragon's doing?" David removed his helmet and said, "No bad. How are you doing mom?" She smiled and said, "Not bad." Then someone cleared their throat to get everyone's attention. Then David said, "What is going on?" The person said, "The Covenant has launched an attack on two planets. In two different location." Then a map showed up and David smiled.

David said, "I will take Spartan 005 and 197 with me on a planet while the others head to the other one." Then a new voice said, "I don't know only going with three might be dangerous?" David shook his head and said, "Don't worry. I and the ones I have picked can handle it. Besides the other planet will need all the support they can get." Dr. Hallow said, "I have to agree with him. David can handle the mission only with two. Beside the other mission the enemy will be more then the marines can handle." Then the other person said, "I don't know." David said, "Listen to me. Because I know what I am doing. Spartan 045 will take the second team to the other planet. They are the best one I can trust on that mission?"

Then the voices started to talk to each other in a quiet voice. Betty tapped David on the shoulder and then David moved back and said, "What is wrong Betty?" Betty said, "I don't like this one bit?" David put his helmet on so they wouldn't be over heard then said, "Betty. Don't worry. It will not take more then a few hours." Betty dropped her shoulders then David said, "Don't worry. We will all come back alive." Betty nodded her head and said, "Thanks." Then the people stopped talking and the first person said, "Ok. We have talked it over and we all agreed with you. You will head there in two ships. David will take one to this planet while Spartan 045 head to the other planet." David said, "Anything else?" Dr. Hallow said, "What is going on?" Then there was a new voice and it said, "Dr. Hallow. I am sorry but we can't tell you." David said, "Watch it?" Dr. Hallow said, "David. Don't worry. Head on out." David nodded his head and said, "Sure thing."

David looked at his group and then they all walked out. With Dr. Hallow in the group alone with Admiral Patterson in the group also. Once they were out of the room they walked out of the compound. Dr. Hallow saw that David was upset so she said, "Don't worry. The Admiral will keep me company." David nodded his head and said, "Sure thing. Dragon's head to the armory to get some more ammo and gear." Betty nodded her head and said, "Sure thing. Meet you there?" Then she led everyone to the armory. David removed his helmet and said, "Mom. I am sorry about saying what I did in the room."

Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. You are going doing what you thought was right. Do me one thing?" David said, "Don't worry I will come back you have my word." Dr. Hallow nodded her head then said, "Ok. See you when you get back." David walked over to the armory. Admiral Patterson put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. You know he will be coming back." Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "Thanks." David was on his way to the armory when he stopped and looked around. His radar was clear but that didn't mean anything. David shook his head and went back to walking to the Armory. Once there he saw that everyone was loading up on a whole lot of gear. David walked over and started to load up on ammo. And then grabbed some new tech the army had created.

David then looked around. This was the mission that they will not be fighting together on. Sometimes only a small group would be needed but this mission wanted all of them. Betty said, "We are ready." David nodded his head and said, "Ok. Let us stay quiet for a moment?" Everyone dropped their heads and then after a couple of minutes of quiet David said, "Ok. Let us load up and head on out." Everyone grabbed what they wanted then headed out. They walked out of the armory where they were meeting a pilot. The pilot said, "Please come on board." David said, "Dragon's load up." Everyone run up the ram. The pilot said, "I don't know about carrying all of you." Then David said, "Then leave the bird." David walked up and then went into the cockpit. Then fired up the engines. Then lifted off. David said, "Ok. Now where is the ships?" Alice showed up and said, "Head here and we will drop off the others and then we go for the other one."

David headed to the first ship then he docked with it. Mary said, "Well see you later then." David nodded and said, "Same to you." Then he headed to the other ship heading to the other location. David docked with the ship when a Captain said, "Hello there?" David looked at him and said, "You must be the Captain of this ship." He nodded his head and said, "Yup. I am here to take you to some location." David crossed his arms and said, "Captain. As far as anyone knows we aren't on this ship. If someone asks you tell them that we aren't here?" The Captain said, "Why would I lie to my superior?" David said, "Under section 5 that is why." The Captain said, "I will lead you to the bridge. Then we will leave." Alice showed up and said, "Don't worry. We are moving out right now. The Navigation officer is waiting for your order Captain." The Captain walked over to a communication panel and said, "Nav jump us to the location." Then the nav officer said, "Understood sir. We will be in slip space in 10 seconds." Then 10 seconds later David said, "Ok. Show us to the bridge. We have to tell you what we are going to do there?"

Meanwhile on the other ship Mary said, "Ok. We need a plan. Zack. What vehicles do we have?" Zack access the supplies of the ship and said, "No vehicles on this ship." Mary heard Zack upset about not having any of his toys on the ship. Zack dropped his head and said, "I want a toy." Then after 2 hours of being in slip space the Captain of the ship said, "We are at the location. The enemy isn't here at the moment." Mary said, "Ok. We are taking a Pelican down and if enemy shows up hold them off." Then there Navigation officer said, "Sir. There are slip space ruptures. Something is coming thought. 20 UNSC ships." Mary said, "Ok. I am going to head down with my team. I don't want to die here." The Captain nodded his head and said, "Ok." So Mary and the others loaded on to some Pelican's then headed down. Once they landed they looked around and then Mary said, "Ok. Let us get to the marines HQ to see what is going on." That is when a couple of Warthogs showed up.

Zack said, "Some toys." Mary shook her head and said, "Everyone get ready." Then the Warthogs stopped and a marine hopped out of the driver's seat and said, "Welcome." Mary said, "Where is your base Marine?" The Marine shook his head and said, "About 3 klick's back that way. If you don't mind following us we will take you there." Mary said, "If you don't mind I will ride with you if you don't mind. You can fill me on what is going on here." Zack said, "I will fly the ship if you want Sir?" Mary nodded her head and said, "Yes. I want you to fly close behind us." The others loaded back up and Mary hopped into the passenger seat and said, "Well." The marine started to engine again and turned it around. Then Mary said, "How does the damage look?" The marine said, "The Covenant have dropped down about 15 klick's about south of us. They are waiting for something to happen." After a couple of minutes of driving the Marine pulled into the base and then said, "The CO is in the tent over there." The Marine pointing. Mary got out and then the Pelican landed.

Meanwhile David was worried about the others. Betty, Andy, and Alice knew what was bugging him. David started to walk around the bridge to clear his mind. The Captain said, "Please stop pacing around my bridge." David stopped and then sat down. Alice said, "Sorry. He is upset." The navigation officer said, "Sir. We will be there in about 45 minutes." David got up and walked off the bridge. He pushed the code for the cargo bay. Then he leaned up against the wall then waited for it to reach the deck he wanted. After a couple of minutes the elevator stopped and the door's open.

David walked off and then went into the cargo bay. He removed his weapons and then set them to one side. Then he activated his energy swords and started to train. After 30 minutes Betty walked off and saw that David was leaning up against a crate with his helmet off. Betty walked up to him and said, "What is wrong?" David looked at her and said, "Scared." Betty then saw that he was scared. So she put her arms around him and hugged him. Like an older sister hugging her younger brother. David smiled and said, "Betty. Thanks." Betty moved an arm's length and said, "Get your gear on soldier we are in a battle." David shook his head and said, "Yes sir." David put his helmet back on then grabbed his weapons. Betty said, "Let us head back to the bridge."

Meanwhile Andy was on the Bridge and waited for Betty to show up. Betty went below deck to talk to David. Alice knew David was fighting against some demons that he couldn't face alone. Then the elevator door open then David and Betty walked off. The Captain said, "We will be there in 15 minutes." Betty walked up and said, "Understood. For the time being I am in command." Then the Nav officer said, "Sir. We will be there shortly." Alice said, "ETA 5 minutes." David moved over up against a bulkhead to clear his head. Andy came over and said, "Demon's right?" David moved his hand slightly and Andy knew what it meant. So he left David alone with his thoughts. 5 minutes had pasted the ship came out of slip space and then Navigation officer said, "Sir. There is about 15 UNSC ships here. I am moving us in." David said, "Sir. We should get ready." Betty nodded her head and said, "Ok. Let us get going. You coming Alice." Alice showed up Betty's HUD and said, "I can't let you have all the fun down there." David was already on the elevator when Andy and Betty joined him.

Mary walked into the tent and said, "What does it look like." The person in charged said, "Not good. They have sent out some patrols. Every once in a while their patrols meet up with one of ours and then a fire fight starts." Mary walked over to the table and then said, "How many are there at the location?" The CO shook his head and said, "Unknown. We try to have a look. Then they get attacked. They have to fall back." Mary said, "Ok. What does the defense look like here?" The CO went thought everything that they have set up. Mary studied the map and said, "Ok. We have some ships upstairs. I will see if they can sent down some supplies and evac the wounded." That is when a marine yelled, "They are coming." Mary run outside and saw that the enemy was coming right at them. Zack had brought up a warthog for support. Then saw that some of the Spartan's were firing some rockets into the horde of enemies.

So she joined in and fried her weapons also. Then a marine said, "HUNTERS." Mary knew the Hunters were a big problem so she said, "Rockets on the Hunters right now." The Spartans with the rocket launchers switched targets and fired some rockets at the Hunters. After a few minutes the enemy started to retreat. Mary said, "Report." One of the Spartans with her came up and said, "We have about 90 of ammo left 5 dead and another 30 wounded. But other then that nothing much." Mary looked around and saw the damage. She shook her head and said, "Ok. I want a perimeter set up. I want some turrets covering all angles of attack. Grab the enemy weapons we might need them. I would like a channel open to the ships upstairs now." Marines headed out on their jobs. The Spartans went their jobs also. Mary looked around and then saw this base will hold for about 6 hours if they aren't attacking in force.

Meanwhile David, Betty, Andy, and Alice went onboard the Pelican and then got ready. David sat in the back while Betty flew the Pelican down to the Planet. David removed the clip and then put it back in. Andy saw that and said, "David. What is wrong?" David shook his head and said, "I don't know. When we fight we fight as a team but the team is off somewhere with out me. I should of lead the other team." Betty said, "David, Andy. Please come to the cockpit." David got up and walked the short amount of distance to the cockpit and said, "What is up Betty." Alice showed up on the pedestal and said, "We are getting a transmission from the planet." David said, "Play it."

Then the voice said, "Please land at this location." Then the voice was gone. Alice said, "Location has been sent." Betty moved the Pelican to the location and started to land the Pelican. Then some dust started to fly from the engines on the landing pad. Once the dust settled David walked off the Pelican and had a look around. Then some marines came running up to him. David looked around and said, "Betty, Andy, and Alice. You know what to do?" Betty came off and said, "You got it." She started to walk around the base to see what there was that set up. Andy walked to the armory to have a look at the weapons. Alice said, "Ok. I have some information from upstairs." David said, "Alice. You don't mind handling the communications. Betty. What does it look like?" Betty said, "Turrets are up and running. The area in front of the turrets are clear. And some enemy weapons at one location. I am bring them back." David said, "Ok. Do a once more and then report back. Andy?" Andy said, "Well we have some nice weapons here. And I mean nice." David cleared his throat and Andy said, "Sorry. We have 1000 clips for the Assault Rife. Another 400 clips for the Pistol's. We have 40 Rockets and also 2000 grenades. We have four hogs but other then that nothing else." David looked at the marines and said, "Where is your CO?" The marines looked at David and said, "I am sorry sir but you must understand that we have to ask you a few questions before we take you to our CO."

David removed a data clip and said, "I want you to have a look at his clip. Then you will understand." The marines looked at each other and then started to talk to each other in quiet for a moment. Then one of them said, "Ok. Please follow us." David followed the marines to the main campsite. Once there David looked around and saw that the marines were busy talking or doing nothing. David saw the CO walk out and then saw David standing here. David walked up to him and said, "I am in command now." The Marines CO shook his head and said, "I am sorry. But until I get orders." David said, "Here are your orders. Also that means you will obey them to the letter." David gave him the data clip with the orders on it. He walked back into his tent and David followed him in. David removed his helmet and said, "Alice." Alice's voice said, "We have some more heavy toys coming in. If Zack was he would say, 'Me like heavy toys.' I don't know but it sounded like him." David shook his head and said, "Ok. Once they get down here I want them to move into position where they can do some damage to the enemy not us." Alice with a bit of humor said, "Come on David. I want to play with the big gun." David shook his head again and said, "I will deal with you later."

The Marines CO said, "Ok. What are your orders sir?" David said, "I want your marines to move into positions. Every 2 hours they will be replaced by the other group. If they aren't on guard duty then they will be going over some Intel that we get." David put his helmet back on and said, "One more thing. My two Spartans and my AI are in command. Which means you will obey their every command." Then David left the tent. He looked around and said, "Ok. Betty and Andy report in 30 minutes." Alice said, "We have something coming in on channel. I can't pin it down." David said, "Alice let me hear it." Then a Marine said, "This is fire team Omega. We need some back up. Covenant have lunched an attack against us. We need some support." David said, "Alice. Use the ship's to find the location. Betty, Andy. You two got that last transmission?" Betty said, "I heard it David. What are we going to do?" David said, "We are going to help them. Betty. You are in command until I get back with them."

Meanwhile on the other planet Mary fired her weapon at the enemy but they kept on coming. The Covenant have lunched an attack no more then 30 minutes ago. Zack was bring up supplies to the marines that needed them. Mary said, "How does it look on the right side?" One of the Spartans manning the right side said, "Things are getting hot here. They are coming with Hunters now. We need some rockets over here." Zack said, "On the way. Alone with some ammo." Mary smiled behind her helmet because Zack was doing a great job on getting the supplies to them. Mary said, "Marine. What does it look like upstairs?" The Marine manning the communication said, "No good. The channels are jammed with orders." Mary knew time was running out on them. Then the marine manning the communications was hit with a Plasma round to the face and died instantly. Mary fired her weapon at the enemy that fired. Then she saw that she was out of ammo for her weapon. She dropped the empty clip and then put another one in. That is when a Spartan came into the hole with her and said, "Sir. They are coming thought on the left. We should fall back to rally point baker?" Mary looked around and said, "Ok. I want everyone to fall back a few feet then fire their weapons then fall back again."

The Spartan nodded their head and gave the order. Mary said, "Zack. See if you can get some thing heavy up here. See if there is any tanks that came down in the last shipment for upstairs." That is when a Marine came over and said, "Sir. We have some Pelicans coming in. They have some more supplies and some more troops." Mary said, "Tell them to put up a defense perimeter. We will be there shortly." The Marine radio the Pelican's and then Zack said, "Sir. I am running out of patience's of being shot at." Mary said, "Don't worry. We are falling back." Zack said, "Right. I will load up our bird with some supplies and then head on out."

Meanwhile on the left hand side of the line a couple of Spartans were manning a Turret. One said, "What do you think Lowell?" Lowell giggled and said, "I don't know Pat but I am having a fun time. But one thing is clear. I want some time off when this is over." Pat was Spartan 090. They were David's communication specialist. She could sent a message without the enemy knowing about it. Lowell was Spartan 099. They were David's weapons specialist. But he was much better at weapons. He could take a rifle and upgrade it in the field. Also he would make sure his weapon was working in the field. During combat he would strip down his rifle and work on it. Lowell said, "Well. What do you want to do now?" That is when a Hog showed up behind the wheel was another Spartan. Lowell said, "I had to open my big mouth." The Spartan behind the wheel said, "You asked and here I am." Behind the wheel was Spartan 050 Adam. Adam was someone that would drive into the battle without thinking. He would go in and rescue a group of marines if they need to be rescued.

Lowell went behind the turret and open fire on the enemy. Pat said, "Thanks for the pick up Adam." Adam turned the hog around and headed to the rally point. Adam said, "Don't worry. Hey Lowell. Next time call me for a pick up?" Lowell fired the gun and then said, "Adam. I don't know if you lost all your brain cells from all the missions you went in without begin ordered too?" Adam put his foot to the metal and said, "At least I don't bitch." Then an Elite came out but Adam didn't slow down. He drove right over it with out losing his speed. Then headed to the rally point.

Mary had falling back to rally point baker. Once there she started to set up a defense perimeter. Then she heard a roar of an engine coming in. Everyone got ready because it might be the Covenant coming back for round two. Then she saw it was a hog being driven by one of her Spartans. She smiled behind her helmet and said, "I should of known you would pull something like that Adam." Adam pulled into the rally point and said, "I don't leave a man or Spartan behind. I might of left Lowell back there. He is grumpy about me driving like crazy man. Because he couldn't shoot." Pat got out of the passenger seat and said, "I don't know about you. I would like to have some down time. My body is killing me." Zack came up and said, "Sir. We got about 4 tanks and about 500 more marines here. They have shipped down some more ammo but the way we are going thought it we might run out in about 3 hours at least. If we pick targets careful then 5 at maximum." Mary shook her head and said, "Ok. Hand out the ammo and put the tanks in position."

Meanwhile David was going over some plans on bring the Fire team Omega back. Then Alice said, "Use one of the Pelican's?" David shook his head and said, "That will not work. Unless." David started to write the plan down when Alice said, "You have to be kidding me. It might work. You will take a Mongoose or a hog?" David said, "Going in fast." Alice said, "I see. You are going to do the Dragon Jump." The Dragon Jump is where a Spartan jumps off the back end of the Pelican and then starts to run to the location. David said, "Yup. And you are going to fly the bird." Alice said, "Sure thing. I will get you there and bring you back." That is when Betty walked in and said, "David. Can we talk for a moment?" David looked at her and said, "Alice. Please?" Alice said, "I understand. Andy is standing on guard duty. I will talk to him for a bit." Then she was gone. David removed his helmet and said, "What is wrong?" Betty removed her helmet and he was the fear in her eyes. David said, "Don't worry. I haven't let you do let and I am going to keep it that way."

Betty turned her head to one side and said, "I am worried about you going in alone. I know you can handle it but I am more worried that you would get killed?" David put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about. I will come back besides I have a score to settle with some one upstairs." Betty knew someone pissed David off. Which was bad. Betty said, "Don't worry. I will handle it if you want me too." David smiled and said, "Sure. But please tell them it is from Spartan 119." Betty put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sure thing." Then he put his helmet back on and then said, "Alice. I am heading out." Alice said, "The Bird is already." David said, "Ok. Betty. You are in command until I get back." Betty said, "Don't worry." Then David left to get on the Pelican and then headed to Fire team Omega location. David said, "Alice. How long?" She smiled and said, "Not for another 20 hours?" David started to laugh and said, "So 10 minutes then." Alice showed up on his HUD and said, "Yup. You ready?" David nodded his head and said, "Yup." 10 minutes later Alice said, "We are at the drop off location." David got up out of his seat and then walked back the back hatch then got ready. Alice open the back hatch and then said, "You are clear to land." David took a couple deep breaths and then jumped off the back end.

Meanwhile back at the camp Betty said, "Ok. David should be landing right now." That is when a marine said, "Covenant are coming." Andy said, "About time. I am getting bored of waiting." Betty said, "Marines move into defense position's and wait for the enemy to open fire first." Then a Grunt open fire and then Marines open fire on them. Andy said, "Come on Ugly you want me here I am." As he taunting the enemy which worked a couple of Grunts went ahead for the others and got shot in the back because of it. Betty fired her Sniper Rifle and killed 6 Grunts with one shot and wounded an Elite also. Then someone came running up and tossed a grenade into the enemy horde. Betty looked at their tag and saw it was an marine wearing some armor.

Betty shook her head and said, "Ok. I want some hog up here to support us." That is when 3 hogs came up and then started to fire on the enemy. Then a Marine screamed. Betty saw that the enemy was braking thought in some areas. Then the person wearing the armor went over and started to fight the enemy back. Which gave the marines the second wind they needed. They started to push back the enemy. Andy fired his weapon and killed some Jackals. After 45 minutes the enemy was dead. Betty did a scan and saw that she had 30 dead another 60 wounded. They have spent about 30 of their ammo. Then Andy came up and said, "What is wrong Sir?" Betty looked at him and said, "I don't know. I don't know what is going to happen." Andy put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. What you need is some time off." Betty shook her head and said, "I don't want too. Because if I take time off then these ugly bastards will attack." She bend down and grabbed a dead Grunt by his neck and then tossed his away so hard she heard the bones braking in it's body. Andy said, "Clam down will you please."

Meanwhile on the other Planet everything had settled down for a moment everyone had gotten some more ammo and the tanks were moved into position. Mary said, "What does it look like out there?" Jane Spartan 080 was the best scout David could wish for. No matter what the area was she would find a good place and hide. You could walk right past her and you wouldn't know it unless she attacks you. She said, "The Covenant are setting up another base where we left. But that isn't all. They are bring in some heavy gear now." Mary shook her head and said, "I want a report every 30 minutes." Jane's light blinked green as she understood. Zack came up and said, "Want me to go in alone and set some bombs?" Mary shook her head and said, "No. I will need you here." That is when the rest of the Spartans moved closer around her. She knew it was almost time for them to counter attack. Lowell said, "Sir. We should get ready. With your permission I will lead the counter attack?" Pat said, "I have to agree with him on this." Adam said, "No. Mary will choose who will lead the mission. I will stand by her choice no matter what."

Mary bend down and then touched the ground and said, "I don't know what to do. David was always in command. I haven't being in this position before." Zack shook his head and said, "Mary. What I am about to say is from the bottom of my heart." Mary stood up and looked at Zack in the face and said, "What is it?" Zack crossed his arms and said, "Mary. When David wasn't around or Betty. You stepped up and lead us on that mission." Mary ran her hand thought her hair which she picked up from David and said, "That is true but back then we know what is waiting for us. But now I don't know." Zack uncrossed his arms and said, "Mary. Listen to your heart. David listens to his when he gets ready. I have seen him looking at something on the wall then I saw him looking into his heart for the path to take." That is when the Marines CO came over and said, "Sir. We should counter attack them when they are still getting ready?" Mary said, "No. If we go in without a plan then we will fail." The marine CO said, "Listen here Girl or Boy. I have more combat then you have. So let the big boy's handle the rest of the mission." Mary closed her hand into a fist and said, "Listen here. You will obey the orders or I will have you killed right now." The Marine CO said, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS." Everyone close heard that and then waited for something to happen. Then Mary removed her helmet and that is when a marine said, "You are only a young girl."

Mary said, "I am 20 years old. I have faced odds that would make you shit yourself. Also." In one swift movement she pointed her gun at the Marine CO and said, "I do have guts but I don't want too because the UNSC would lose a good soldier." Then turned around and started to walk away. That is when the CO removed his pistol and then pointed it at Mary. Then said, "I will not obey a girl." Then without warning Mary fire a shot and hit the pistol and sent it flying. Then Mary said, "The next one will be between your eyes." The CO started to rub his hand where his pistol was a moment before. Mary put her pistol back in it's holster and said, "Dragon's. Get ready. We will hold his ground and fight to our last breath." Zack walked up to Mary and said, "Now that is a leader. You heard her. Get everything ready." Everyone got ready and the marines looked at each other and then went to their jobs. Mary looked around then in a quiet voice said, "I am worried about you David. You should be leading them not me. I am not ready." She shook her head and then went to work getting ready for the counter attack they were going to give to the Covenant. She started to check her gear.

David felt something wrong but he couldn't tell what it was. He had to focus on the job at hand. He had to rescue the team then head back to the others. David was almost in position. So he said, "This is Spartan 119. I am calling fire team omega. Please respond." A marines voice said, "Roger that. This is fire team omega. Where is your location?" David sent him a nav pointer and then David said, "I am coming in." After a few steps a he came into view of marines. That is when they were attacked again. David fired his weapon at the enemy and said, "Ok. Everyone fall back now." The marines started to fall back while David fired his weapon to give the marines the time they needed to fall back. After a couple of minutes then a marine said, "We are clear. We will cover you." David started to back up then he turned around and started to run. The marines open fire while David ran. His shields took a couple of hits which was good because he had his back to the enemy. Once he was close to their location he jumped and then ducked and rolled. After a roll he got back on his feet and fired at the enemy. After 5 minutes the enemy was dead. David said, "Dragon to Phoenix. I am ready for a lift." Alice was waiting for David to give her the all clear. After about 5 minutes David said, "Dragon to Phoenix. I am ready for a lift." Alice then saw a Nav point come up and then she headed for that location.

Meanwhile Betty was waiting for an attack to come. Everyone got ready because they were scared of the enemy. Andy was staying close to her because she was on the breaking point. She had tossed a dead Grunt up against a tree and he heard the bones breaking. Betty was looking at the area in front of them. Andy put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I want you to clam down will you please." Betty looked at him and said, "Why should I clam down. The enemy will come here at any moment." Andy tapped Betty on the helmet which meant a slap across the face. Betty dropped her head and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to yell at you. I am scared of this battle. We don't know what is going on upstairs. Also we don't have any Intel on what is coming." Andy said, "Let me worry about that because I will be your eyes if you want me too?" Betty said, "You would head out and set up some bobby traps for them?" Andy said, "I wanted to get out and meet the enemy face to face. Also you have to stay here because you are in command." Then Betty looked at him and said, "Be careful. I will not be there to cover you." Andy said, "Don't worry. If I get over my head which will be soon I will come on back."

Amidst all the fighting the Sangheili sat up a base camp twenty units south of the Human camp. There were many Sangheili and Unggoy walking around. All were upset at the arrival of the Demons. The Spec Ops had orders to kill these Demons and leave. From the Intel they had received, they knew the Demons were strong; the Spec Op unit had taken several causalities.

The Field Commander looked around the Command tent and said loudly, "I want all the information you can get on these Demons and their weapons. I want it five units ago!"

A young Spec Op warrior walked up to the Field Commander. He handed him a holopad and said, "This should do nicely. I was able to record this before my squad was attacked, Excellency."

The Field Commander took it and activated it then said, "Yes, this will do. Go get your rations and some rest. We shall attack in a matter of units."

"Yes, Excellency," the Spec Op warrior replied as he left the Command tent for the galley tent.

The Field Commander sat in his gravity chair to study the holopad's data. He saw that these Demons were armed with some heavy to light gear. Then something caught his eye. One of the Demons in the group had a mark on it. The Field Commander jumped from his gravity chair and said loudly, "By the Gods! There is our escapee! I know I gave him that mark!" he turned to the other Sangheili and continued, "Make haste, I must inform Supreme Commander Fulsamee. We need more troops. We need Lekgolo. At least forty."

An Unggoy that was manning the communications said in its squeaky voice, "Excellency, we have a Phantom inbound with troops and supplies."

The Field Commander replied, "Good. Tell them to land here."

Alice had landed then picked up the Marines and David. David was the last one on board the Pelican. David said, "Phoenix. Get us out of here on the double." Alice said, "We are lifting off." That is when the Covenant fired at the Pelican. David said, "I will hold them off." David jumped off the back end of the ship and said, "Come on." Alice said, "Good Luck David. I will see you back at base." She saw that David nodded his head and then fired his weapon. Alice said, "Sergeant. Please report to the cockpit on the double." The Sergeant got up and walked over to the cockpit. He looked around and said, "There isn't any pilot?" Alice showed up on a pedestal and said, "I am the pilot." The Sergeant said, "You called." Alice said, "I did. I need you to man the controls if you don't mind." The Sergeant nodded his head and said, "Sure." He got into the pilot seat and then said, "I am in control now." Alice said, "Head to this location while I radio in that we are coming."

Betty watched as Andy went out alone to set some traps for the enemy. He was going out alone which meant he didn't have any cover from her or anyone else. She shook her head and said, "Marines. Get ready because the enemy will here soon." That is when the person wearing the armor showed up and said, "Sir." Betty looked at them and said, "What is your rank soldier?" The person removed there helmet and said, "I am Spartan 001 Daniel." Betty said, "Ok. I want you to go over the gear we got." That is when Alice said, "This is Phoenix calling Dragon nest. Please come in Dragon nest." Betty access the channel and said, "This is Dragon Nest. Go head Phoenix." Alice showed up on Betty's HUD and said, "We are coming in. But one isn't with us." Betty said, "Let me guess he is there holding his ass with his two hands." Alice nodded her head and said, "We will be there in 5 minutes. We would need some medic's to meet us because we have some wounded." Betty said, "Sure thing. Medic's will be ready when you land." 5 minutes later they landed and the medic's went on board and started to removed the wounded. Meanwhile back at the battle zone David dove behind some cover because the ugly bastards had blasted his hiding place. David was running low on ammo. He was done to about 5 clips for his Assault Rifle. He had only 8 clips when he came here and right now he was running low on ammo.

David ejected the empty clip and put in a new one. Then resume firing at the enemy. As the enemy got closer and closer David was backing up each time they came closer to him. David primed a Grenade and tossed it. It landed in the middle of some Grunts then went off. The Grenade killed about 10 Grunts and wounded some others. David saw some Covenant weapons land nearby him. David shook his head and then made a dash for the enemy weapons. He grabbed the weapons and then rolled behind a rock for cover. David checked the life on the weapons and saw that they were about 80 and then the Needler was fully ready to use. David attached them to his thighs and hips. David hated using the enemy weapons. David put his Assault Rifle between his shoulder blades and used the Needler. David poked out and fried a few at the enemy mostly the Elites because they were in command. The shards of needle's impacted but didn't do anything to damage the Elite but drained their shields a little bit. David knew this wasn't working. David shook his head and then fired the rest of the rounds at the enemy. This time the rounds impacted the enemy and killed some more. David checked check the damage to the enemy. David saw that about 40 of them were dead but they were still coming. David tossed the useless weapon away and then went with a Plasma Pistol. He fired a few shots and impacted on the Grunts. After about 15 minutes the enemy weapons were empty. He had switched to his Assault Rifle and fired it at targets he knew he could hit.

Meanwhile Mary said, "I don't know about you but I am ready to fight to my last breath." Everyone loaded up on supplies because they were going on hot. Which meant they were going to be shooting and killing the enemy without mercy. Mary stripped down her rifle and cleaned all the part of it. Jane said, "Sir. The enemy are having turrets up but they are still trying to get things under control. I had some fun. The Grunts ran all over the place when an Elite gets killed. Don't worry I only do it when I have a clean shot at them." Mary said, "Ok. Did you move from position to position so they can't locate you?" Jane send Mary a red light then after a moment said, "They are having some big guns being put in. And also they have some Ghost's, Banshee's and a couple Wraiths tanks." Mary said, "I would like to know what they have the way in troops there?" Jane said, "Shit. Sorry. I thought they have found me but they are off a few yards. They have about 400 Grunts, 40 Jackals, 20 Elites and only 10 Hunters." Mary said, "Ok. Let me know when they get some supplies." Jane sent Mary a green light as she understood. Mary said, "Weapons." Zack came over and said, "We are doing fine but upstairs isn't going good. They have the enemy out gunned but the enemy is getting harder and harder to destroy. After they destroy one another one takes over for them." That is when there was a flash of light in the sky as a ship exploded.

Mary said, "What happen." Pat said, "That was a UNSC ship they got hit in the weapons storage area and then their Shiva went up also." Mary said, "Ok. Let me know when things go bad up there because I want to be ready." Adam said, "Sir. I will find somewhere we can hide if they start bombing the planet." Mary said, "Sure. But be careful." Adam nodded his head and said, "Sure thing." Then he left to find a cave that would hold up from some bombing. Mary said, "Ok. I want the Tanks ready to go. We are going to need their fire power to destroy the Hunters." Then Jane said, "Sir. The Covenant are getting ready for something. They have some Banshee's there. I recommend that you have some rockets ready also." Then Jane's signal went dead. Mary said, "Report." Meanwhile near the Covenant Base Jane had sent in her report then the enemy fired a weapon then her communication channel went dead alone with her FOF tag. Jane said, "What happen?" She checked all her gear and saw that they ugly bastards blocked all things going out on the UNSC channels.

April 5, 2555 Sangheili Adopted Time

The Arbiter walked into his quarters. He looked around the large suite of rooms. He went into his study and his eyes fell upon a group of pictures. One had a card attached to it with a picture of a female Sangheili. The card read, "To my beloved mate." A single tear fell from the Arbiter's eyes. He picked up another picture, it was of him and the same female but the Arbiter was dressed in the uniform armor of a minor. "Graduation Day," thought the Arbiter.

Ninth Age of Reclaimation

Iruiru War College Reception Hall

Yermo, Sangheilios

Orna walked into the reception hall. He had just graduated at the top of his class. He walked up to a Sangheili who was a little shorter, had bigger neck muscles, and had lighter skin, a sign it was a female. "Greetings, Rala, would you like to dance?" Orna said as he took Rala's hand.

"I would be honored," replied Rala.

The two Sangheili went to the dance floor, and for a few brief moments there was no war. They swayed and moved as one to the soft music that was playing.

"I love you," Orna Fulsamee whispered into Rala's ear.

Rala smiled and said, "And I love you, Orna Fulsamee."

Orna took Rala by the hand and said, "Come, I must speak to you in private."

The two walked to the balcony. They passed many who congratulated them on their graduation. Once outside and alone, Orna fiddled with a compartment on his new blue armor. Rala turned to look at Orna who by then had a jeweled and braided prebonding strap, "I would like to ask you to be my life mate," Orna said as he went to one knee.

"I would be honored. I can't think of another Sangheili I would rather spend the rest of my life with," replied Rala as Orna rose from his kneeling position to brush his mandibles across Rala's neck in a kiss.

"But what would my brother say?" Rala said quickly.

"I was thinking of asking R'tas to be my Cha'eish," Orna said as he clicked his mandibles into a smile.

April 5, 2555 Sangheili Adopted Time

The Arbiter let out a sigh as he placed the picture back on his desk. The Arbiter picked up a picture of a light skinned Sangheili dressed in the white armor of an Ultra. "I miss you Rala. Nothing has ever taken your place," the Arbiter said to himself as he allowed the tears to flow, "Everyday I regret sending you on that doomed mission."

The Arbiter walked over to his bed and laid down on it. His mind wonders back to his bonding ceremony. How beautiful Rala looked in her bonding gown and veils. The ceremony was covered by the press due to his recent promotion to Supreme Commander to the Fleet of Particular Justice. Rala's twin, R'tas had just been promoted to Spec Op Commander, he was over her squad. The bonding had taken place on their home world of Sangheilios. The ceremony hall had been decorated with beautiful native flowers, Rala's idea.

The Arbiter turned and got out of his bed. He went to the sink, in his personal bathroom and splashed cold water upon his face. He then returned to his bed and drifted off to a fitful sleep. He was haunted by a reoccurring nightmare that he has had for five years now.

Ninth Age of Reclaimation

Enix

Orna had just stepped out of the Phantom's gravity lift. There was a major battle taking place on the planet surface. The Spec Op unit he had ordered sent ahead of the ground troops had taken heavy causalities. Orna Fulsamee looked in the direction of the fighting. A Demon had shown up. It was coming upon Rala. To Orna's horror the Demon shot her in the back before she could respond. Orna proceeded to ignite his energy sword. He ran at top speed screaming, "Rala! Hold on!"

Orna took his energy sword and cut the Demon across the stomach, severing his upper body from his bottom half in one swipe of his arm. He then severed the head from the upper body. Orna knelt at Rala's dying body. He cradled her in his arms as she struggled to breathe. "I love you, Orna. Don't forget …" Rala said as she took her last breath.

Orna rocked back and forth cradling her dead body in his arms. He let out a mournful cry as he said, "I will always love you, Rala." Orna proceeded to carry Rala's body to the Phantom to be returned to the ship.

The Arbiter sat up in his bed with a start. He has tears rolling down his cheeks. He heard a buzzing coming from the door. The Arbiter touched a button at his bedside and said, "Come."

R'tas Vadum walked into the room. He saw the Arbiter with a picture of Rala then said in a comforting tone, "I miss her too, Brother."


	3. Chapter 2

David, Betty, and Andy went to the docking bay to get ready. Once there Erin said as he climbed into the pilot's seat, "I will drop you off and then I will pick you up later."

David said in a tone full of business, "Erin. This planet doesn't have any breathable air."

Erin nodded his head and said, "I understand. I will stay here you can use my ship."

David nodded his head and said, "Ok. Thanks for this Erin. I will bring her back in one piece you have my word on that."

Erin as he released the Pelican to David said, "I trust you."

Andy and Betty went onboard and then started to get everything ready. David said in a commanding tone, "Report."

Betty replied, "Engines are ready."

Andy said in a joyful tone, "Everything is ready."

David said, "Ok. Close the back hatch and then lunch the ship."

Betty said, "The outer doors are opening and we are lifting off."

David held on and said, "ETA."

Andy said, "Ten minutes. We are on-line with the Archangel."

David said into his comlink, "Lynn. Are you there?"

Lynn was on the bridge with Matt and Alice. Lynn was waiting for them to report in. Alice said, "We are open with them?"

Then David said, "Lynn. Are you there?"

Lynn laughed and said, "I am here David. We are staying above the location if you need to let us know and we will send down another group."

David shook his head and said, "They will not be able to breathe because there is no air here on the planet."

Matt said worriedly, "David. Are you sure you want to go down there only with Betty and Andy?"

David replied, "Matt. We are the only ones that the others will accept. Plus we know each other for a long time now."

Alice said, "Yes. They know David and his moods?"

David shook his head and said, "Note to self: Shoot Alice." Alice gave David a raspberry.

David said as he turned to Betty, "Ok. I am going in alone because it would be better."

Betty replied in a tone that showed she didn't like the plan, "I understand. You want us to leave if there is anything wrong."

David feeling a little frustrated said, "Reading my thoughts again."

Betty laughed and said, "You know it."

David turned to Andy and said, "ETA."

Andy replied quickly, "Another three minutes until location for drop off?"

David shook his head and said, "I am going to shoot you Andy because you are reading my mind."

Andy gave the sound of mocking laughter and said, "I had a funny feeling you would pull something like that."

David checked his gear and said, "Once we are at the location open the hatch and I will go in alone." David took a few deep breaths then said, "Time."

Betty answered, "Twenty Seconds."

That is when the back hatch open and David saw the damage. David listen as Betty counted down when she hit zero David jumped off and then rolled a couple of times. David was shocked to see the damage done to the planet. Once he was on his feet he started to walk. He had his Assault Rifle in front of him and was taking his time. David looked around and then said, "I have a bad feeling. It is walking thought a graveyard at night time."

Betty said into her radio, "Calm down David."

David said with growing anxiety, "I know but it is hard because it is a ghost planet."

Matt injected, "David thinks about them."

That is when he heard a growl. Alice said, "David doesn't like to talk about them because he lost them here."

David having heard the conversation through his radio said, "Alice. What is ahead for me?"

Alice did a scan and said, "You are about fifty yards away from the signal." David went to a knee and said, "I have something ahead of me."

Then Betty said, "What is it David?"

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Unjustful, One-Eye was worried about David because something was up with him but he couldn't tell what it was. David was acting weird when he saw him or heard him acting weird. But One-Eye had orders and he was going to obey them. His second in command came up to him and said, "Excellency, you are worried about him aren't you?"

One-Eye nodded his head and said, "I am. The way he was acting something wasn't right with him. I could tell because I know what he is thinking better then anyone else. We only met a short amount of time ago but I know his pain."

Then his second put a hand on his shoulder and said, "He might be a Human but he can take care of himself."

One-Eye shook his head and said, "I know but I should be there with him because he could use me for support."

That is when Lema 'Ulbom One-Eye's Navigation officer said, "Sir. We are about to enter the system."

One-Eye nodded his head and said, "Once we enter the system get scanning to see if there is any thing here." All of his Sangheili nodded their heads and got ready. Once they entered the system. Tema 'Adaot One-Eye's Radar specialist said, "Sir. We are in the system. I am doing a scan right now."

Inma 'Ulbm One-Eyes Weapons officer said, "Excellency. Weapons are ready to fire if necessary."

Lyma 'Albr One-Eye's communication officer said, "There are no signals friendly or enemy. I will keep scanning."

One-Eye nodded his head and said, "Ok. I want a full report every thirty minutes."

Everyone on the bridge nodded their heads and went to work. After forty minutes One-Eye said inquisitively, "Report."

Lema 'Ulbom replied, "We are on our second time around."

Then Tema 'Adaot said, "Sir. I think I have something?"

One-Eye got up and said, "What is it?"

That is when Inma 'Albr said, "Sir. It is a slip space rupture at 5-9-7.0 by 6-5-3.8-5."

One-Eye said, "Everyone get ready. I want the Plasma turrets warming up. Launch our fighters."

That is when Lyma 'Albr said, "Sir. We are getting a signal from them. It is a small fleet of."

One-Eye said, "A small fleet of what?"

Lema 'Ulbom said, "Sir. A fleet of Covenant ships. Five ships. Three Destroyers and two Carriers."

One-Eye shook his head and said, "Ok. I want a weapons lock on the ships and once we have a lock fire at the enemy ships."

Meanwhile on the Shadow of Intent, the Master Chief was worried about showing up late for the action. The Arbiter said, "How much longer?"

Pharr Sajos the navigation officer said, "Another ten minutes sir,"

The Arbiter said, "Cortana. How much power can you transfer to the engines?"

Cortana showed up and said, "Without taking away from the other vital systems I can boost the engines up to four hundred percent but that would mean we would be in danger when we enter the system. If I do that I would have to take some away from the weapons for the time being."

Master Chief said, "Arbiter. I have to agree with Cortana."

The Arbiter thought for a moment then said, "Cortana, increase the speed of the engines, but once we enter the system I want the power reverted back to the weapons array. I also want them charged and ready to fire if needed."

Everyone nodded and Master Chief checked his battle rifle over and said, "We should get ready ourselves."

The Arbiter nodded his head and said, "You are right, Spartan, we should go check our weapons in the armory."

The Master Chief said, "You are right. But there is something else wrong I can feel it."

R'tas Vadum looked at the Spartan and said, "I know. We are going in without any information but I hope they are all right?"

Cortana said, "I have being doing a scan of the area and I can tell you that the battle is over but I don't know who has won the fight."

R'tas said questioningly, "We should launch our fighters once we enter the system to give us some better defense against the enemy."

The Arbiter clicked his mandibles and said, "I have to agree with you on that, brother. As the Humans say, the best defense is a good offence." The Master Chief looked at the Arbiter and nodded in agreement.

After ten minutes The Sangheili cruiser arrived in the system. The color drained from the Arbiter's face as he looked at the planet they were nearing. R'tas looked at the Arbiter and said with deep concern, "Are you alright, brother?"

The Arbiter looked at R'tas and said with pain in his voice, "I could have lived the rest of my life without returning here," He turned to look at the planet that was coming into full view and continued, "Hali' your death was in vain but I avenged it by killing that lying Prophet Truth. I hope you can now rest in peace."

R'tas heard the Arbiter's words of pain and knew that he would need to let the Spartan know that they would have to keep an eye on the Arbiter.

David looked straight head and said, "Unknown. I can't get a lock on it."

That is when someone walked out and said, "Spartan 119 is that you?"

David leveled his rifle and said, "Come on out from where you are hiding?"

That is when someone came out wearing some Spartan armor. David said, "I would like to know who you are."

That is when their FOF tag came on and saw it was Spartan 030 David said, "Becky."

Betty who was listening in said, "Becky. But I thought she wasn't with Mary on that mission."

Becky said, "I showed up late. Three weeks after the battle was over. My ship was destroyed when I got here. So I have being stuck here for the longest time now."

David said, "Becky. If that is you. What happen on the first day of training?"

Becky said, "A boy took my water from me and you took it back for me."

David lowered his weapon and said, "Any others with you?"

Becky dropped her head and said, "None. I am the only one that made it out alive."

David walked up to her and said, "Ok. Let us get you out of here. Betty. I am ready for a pick up now."

Meanwhile on the Archangel, Lynn and Matt was worried about David. That is when the Pelican came up from the surface of the planet. Then a slip-space rupture open and the Nav officer said, "We have a slip space rupture opening at seven-four-two point six by eight-three-nine point zero."

Matt said excitedly, "Get ready."

Alice said, "MAC guns are getting ready. Fighters are ready also."

Then a ship showed up. That is when the communication officer said, "Sir. We are getting a signal from them right now. It is the Shadow of Intent."

Lynn said, "Open channel to them."

Meanwhile on the Shadow of Intent, the Arbiter said, "Scan the area. Are the weapons back on line?"

Cortana showed up and said, "We are getting a transmission from the Archangel?"

The Arbiter said, "Open channel and put it on the screen."

Then the Arbiter saw a Spartan standing there so he said, "Hello David."

That is when he heard some laughter on another channel and said, "I am on the Pelican Lizard-Lips."

Andy laughed and said, "I like that one."

The Arbiter said with mocking laughter, "Demon, how are you holding up??"

David took a deep breath and said, "I am hanging in there. But I have made contact with someone down there?"

Lynn said, "What are you talking about David?"

David said as the Pelican made its approach to the hanger bay of the Archangel, "I can't tell you. Phoenix we are coming in we would like to come on-board?"

Matt said questioningly, "What are you talking about David?"

Alice said, "You are clear to come in. The welcome mat is ready for you."

David said, "Roger that. Arbiter, we are heading back to ONI to report to section 5 about some things we discovered on the surface."

The Arbiter said, "Yes, my friend. Would you like an escort?"

David shook his head and said, "You are needed at the location. I will be alright. Besides I have to get checked out."

The Arbiter said, "I understand. There will be other battles we shall share together. We shall do another patrol of the area then we shall meet up with you at port."

David said, "Sure watch your back."

The Arbiter nodded his head and said, "I shall see you in a few hours."

David docked with the Archangel and then said, "Well, what do you think Becky?"

Becky looked around and said, "Nice ship you have here. But I must know are we allies with the Elites?"

David smiled and said, "You have to see it in action to understand the power behind her. And yes we were allied at the end of the war. They were kicked out of the Covenant when they learned the truth."

That is when an alarm went off. The Arbiter said, "Report! I want to know the location and how many ships there are."

Then his Radar specialist said, "Sir. We are getting a signal at location four-seven-nine point five by five-one-six point zero."

The Arbiter said, "What is the location of the signal?"

David run to the bridge and said, "Report."

The Weapons officer said, "We might have some incoming but I can't get a clean reading yet."

That is when David's communication officer said, "Sir. I have a signal from them. It is a fleet of one hundred ships sir."

David didn't know if he could take out all the ships. Even with the Arbiter with him. David said, "Alice. I want a Shiva in the tube. I want the Mac ready to fire also. Tell the fighters to get ready."

Everyone got ready to fight for their lives. David got the Captain's chair and said, "I will make a note for all of you that you are the best crew I have known in my life of the army and Navy. Now let us see what they are going to do."

The Arbiter couldn't take his eyes off the screen and said, "I want a channel to the Archangel and I want it now. If there is fighting to be done then we are doing it together."

Meanwhile One-Eye was ready to fight against this fleet when a signal came in. One-Eye said, "I want a report on the battle ahead."

Lyma 'Albr said, "Excellency, it is a friendly ship. You won't believe it. It is the Imperial Admiral himself."

One-Eye said nearly choking, "Who!?"

Then a Sangheili showed up on the view screen and said, "Greetings, Aloe 'Likos, I hope I'm not coming at a bad time."

One-Eye said as he saluted, "Excellency, this is an honor. I hope you find my cruiser to your liking."

The Sangheili said proudly, "We are both Ship Masters how about you call me Sga Jar 'Volame. Aloe 'Likos?"

Aloe said, "But you outrank me by three full units."

That is when an alarm went off and One-Eye said, "Report?"

One-Eye's communication officer Lyma 'Albr said, "Excellency, we are getting a signal from The Arbiter asking for all ships to head to his location on the double."

One-Eye said, "Ok. What are your orders, Excellency?"

Sga Jar 'Volame said, "Go. We have this area covered for you. Send me the coordinates and once we are done here we will go there. Best of luck, Brother."

Then the channel closed and then One-Eye said. "Head us to the location on the double."

Meanwhile at the location David couldn't take his eyes off the screen and said, "One hundred ships." Everyone on the bridge couldn't believe their eyes. David said, "I want the ship ready to fight. If we do go down I want to go down fighting."

Alice showed up and said, "Ok. MAC gun is being charged at the moment and I have the other Shiva in the tubes right now."

David smiled and said, "Let us get going then."

Everyone shook their head's and went back to their attention at the job at hand. David knew that there was no way they can take out one hundred ships. Maybe about forty of them before they get destroyed but that is about it. David looked at the ships and saw that they were Carriers that carried about one thousand or less fighter's per ship.

The Arbiter came on the screen and said with confidence, "Spartan, have your people ready they are launching boarding craft. I have also called for reinforcements. Commander Aloe, as well as, the Imperial Admiral himself will be coming to lend aid."

David looked at him and said, "Good we need all the support we can get."

Betty said as she grabbed her Sniper Rifle, "I will repel boarders, with your permission."

David looked at her and said, "Go. Lynn and Matt will support you alright?"

Lynn and Matt walked up to her and had their weapons at the ready.

Alice said, "Hold on."

That is when the ship moved to one side then David said, "What happen?"

Alice said, "One down 99 left."

David then knew she evaded a boarding party but that will not last long. David said, "Alright. I want the fighters to destroy all the boarding craft before they can land."

The Arbiter came on the view screen and said quickly, "We have launched our Seraph fighters to do some evasive maneuvers. They will try to take out the boarding crafts as they approach the ships."

David replied, "I have the Longswords doing the same. Alice has detected we have some incoming toward us. You may have boarding craft heading your way also be prepared."

The Arbiter said, "We have three attached already but the Spartan and some of our Spec Ops are taking care of them as we speak. Pharr just told me we have five more heading in but they are being taken out by our combined forces."

Then the Archangel shook again. Alice said, "We have seven attached to us right now. Marines are heading to the location right now."

David nodded his head and said, "You four go."

Betty, Becky, Lynn, and Matt all nodded their heads and left.

David removed his weapons and checked to see if they are loaded. Once that was done David said, "Ok. How much longer for the MAC Gun?"

The weapons officer said, "Thirty more seconds until they are ready."

David knew thirty seconds feels more like thirty minutes. David shook his head and said, "Alice target the closest Ship with the MAC Gun and then set Shiva course." David looked at the map and then said, "Location 9-3-3-0.2 by 9-9-8-2.3-6. Remote detonation."

Alice flicked a piece of hair and said, "Done. She is moving."

David saw that the ships were moving now. David said, "Location of Shadow of Intent?"

David's Nav officer replied, "They are moving away from the MAC gun's target."

David said, "Alert them about the warhead on its course."

The communication officer said, "I have already done that."

"Archangel, this is Pharr Sajos of Shadow of Intent. We had course corrected and have alerted the Seraphs of your little surprise. The Arbiter has alerted me of a little surprise of our own we are going to be unleashing upon the Brutes in location 8-3-4-0-1.2 by 8-8-4-7-7.6. We will be sending a Seraph with a package they will eject near the enemy fleet."

The weapons officer said, "Sir. The ships are moving to face us. They are leaving the Shadow of Intent alone."

David saw that they were almost in position. The warhead was moving closer to them and then something happen the Warhead detonated without David ordering its detonation. Alice showed up and said, "They saw it and destroyed it."

The weapons officer said, "MAC Guns are ready."

David said, "Lock on target."

The Nav officer looked at the weapons officer and both of them nodded their heads. The weapons officer said, "Targets lock."

David said, "FIRE."

The MAC Guns fired and the rounds traveled and impacted with three of the ships. The Arbiter's Plasma Rounds impacted on some other ones also. The bomb that was carefully planted by the Spec Op Rangers in the Seraph detonated with a blue/white light and vaporized twenty ships and their boarding craft that was in the area.

All together there were fifty ships that were out of the fight. That only left fifty ships in the fight. The combined Sangheili and Human fighters were moving and destroying another fifty boarding craft. David said, "Ok. Arbiter, get ready, for another MAC Round."

Alice said, "Boarders are trapped and dying at the moment."

David said, "How much longer for the others to show up?"

The Arbiter came on the view screen and said, "To answer your question they should be here any moment."

Just then, Pharr said hurriedly, "Excellency, we have a slip space rupture. It's our reinforcements."

The Arbiter said, "David, they are here."

David saw that a ship was coming though and then said, "Communication officer. What ship is that?"

Then the Weapons Officer said, "It is the Unjustful. And they are right on time."

David smiled and said, "Get me on-line with them right now?"

Meanwhile on the Unjustful, One-Eye ordered, "Start powering us up."

One-Eye's communication officer said, "Excellency. We are getting a transmission from the Archangel."

One-Eye smiled and said, "Open Channel."

Then a Spartan showed up and said, "Hello One-Eye."

One-Eye said, "Hello Demon."

David snickered and said, "It is me David. Spartan 119?"

One-Eye clicked his mandibles in a smile and said, "It is hard to tell you Demons apart."

David shook his head and said, "I left you some gifts."

One-Eye smiled some more and said, "I received them. Thanks. We are going to open them up real soon."

Then his weapons fired and then impacted with ten ships. With that there were only forty ships left. David felt something hit the ship and he was tossed into a bulkhead denting it. Alice flashed real quick then was gone. But her voice came over the speakers and said, "We are dead in the water now. We have lost all power."

David said, "Ok. Communication see if you can contact The Arbiter or One-Eye?"

That is when David was tossed the other way and knocked the Captain's chair from the deck. Alice said, "Plasma round. We can take about six more then we are dead."

Meanwhile One-Eye saw that the Archangel was dead in space so he moved closer to cover her. One-Eye's communication officer said, "I have been trying to reach them but nothing. I have alerted the Arbiter about the problem also."

One-Eye said, "Alright. We are going to stay put until they are back up and running."

The Arbiter said, "I need a report on what is going on with the Archangel."

Pharr said, "Excellency, the Archangel is dead in space no power readings from her. One-Eye moved his ship to cover the Human ship."

The Arbiter thought for a moment then said, "Very well. I want a target on the next four ships. Once that is done fire."

The Master Chief was worried about David. He had only met him a short amount of time ago but he was worried about him.

David said, "Alice see if you can get us up and running?'

Alice voice came over the com and said, "Trying right now. But I don't know."

That is when David heard Weapon's fire near by. David reached for his weapon and said, "Ok. Navigation you have command if I am busy. Operations see if you can get some power on-line so we can move?"

Then David heard a growl and then saw that a Brute was at the door. David couldn't tell if it was a Minor or a Chieftain. David didn't care. David attacked and in a matter of moments it was dead. David picked up its weapons and put them up against the wall on the bridge. He might need them soon.

Meanwhile on the lower decks, Betty said, "Alright. We need to repel the boarders. Lynn and Matt head to the engine room to see if you can get us going again. If you can kill anything that isn't human or Elite. There might be a few Elites here I don't know. I can't get in touch with David to find out. The whole com system is down."

Then she turned to Becky and said, "You and me are going to head to the areas where they are and kill all of them. Once that is done. We need to remove the boarding craft from the areas."

Becky smiled and said, "Alright. Let us get going."

So both of them went the area that the enemy was at. That is when Alice said, "Betty. Please be careful I don't know what is waiting for you up ahead because I am blind as bat at the moment. So be careful."

Betty said, "Sure thing."

Becky removed her weapon she had which was a Plasma Rifle also a Mauler. Betty said, "Where did you get the Mauler?"

Becky smiled and said, "A weapons locker. I saw this weapon in there so I took it?"

Betty nodded her head and both of them went back. They didn't get too far when they came across some Brutes. Becky said, "Tag you are it."

She tossed a Frag Grenade and it landed right in front of the Brutes. One of them looked down and yelled but it was too late. The Grenade went off and killed all of them. Betty looked at her and said, "Nice one."

Becky nodded her head and said, "Thanks. Let us get going."

So both of them started to run. Meanwhile Lynn and Matt were having an easy time going though the ship. Until they reached the engine room. Lynn and Matt both looked at each other and got ready to move in. Lynn reached for her Energy Sword while Matt reached for his Shotgun. Then they moved slowly to the Engine room. Once there Lynn said, "Contact."

Matt put his back up against Lynn and said, "Where?"

Lynn checked her radar and said, "I don't know."

That is when some needles come out of nowhere. Matt said, "Brute with a Spiker."

Matt checked his radar and said, "Nothing."

Lynn said, "Go to Heat mode."

Heat mode would show any heat in the area. From a person to an engine. Matt switched and said, "I see you."

Then fried at the Brute. And the Brute was dead from a head shot. Then Matt heard a 'thump' he turned behind him and saw that there was another Brute this one missing his head. Lynn said, "He will not get ahead in life now."

Matt shook his head and picked up the Spiker. Then added it to his weapons. Lynn said, "Let us see if we can get the engines up and running."

Matt came in and said, "Ya. I hate the dark."

Alice showed up on his HUD and said, "Scared?"

Matt shook his head and said, "No. I can't see where I am going and where my enemy's are."

Lynn looked around and said, "What am I looking for?"

Alice said, "Look for the main panel once there let me know."

Meanwhile on the Shadow of Intent the Arbiter was getting worried about David because there has being no communication from him for about ten minutes now. The Master Chief looked at the Arbiter and said, "Don't worry. He will be alright. We should worry about the enemy ships at the moment after that we can worry about the Archangel."

The Arbiter nodded his head and said, "You are right. Target the nearest ship and fire."

One-Eye was firing his lasers to destroy the boarding craft that were still coming. Inma 'Ulbm said, "Excellency. We have destroyed another thirty boarding craft and the Shadow of Intent is firing their weapons at the enemy ships."

One-Eye said, "We are going to do the same. Target the Carriers and destroy them."

Inma 'Ulbm said, "Sir. We are ready to fire on your command."

One-Eye waited for a heartbeat and said, "FIRE."

His Plasma rounds left his ship and then moved closer to the carriers. A Brute on one of the Carriers said, "Shields."

But it was too late the Plasma rounds impacted and then the rest destroyed the whole ship. There was only a few carriers left and they were using the fighters to destroy the incoming rounds.

One-Eye smiled and said, "How many fighters do they have left?"

Tema 'Adaot said, "Only forty left but we might be able to destroy the rest of them?"

One-Eye looked at him and said, "How?"

Tema 'Adaot said, "We launch two waves of Plasma rounds. One right behind the other."

One-Eye clicked his mandibles in a smile and said, "Do it. Inform the Arbiter of the plan."

Tema 'Adaot replied, "The Arbiter replied with wait until their Spec Ops attach three spike bombs to three of the ships. Commander R'tas said it would make the plasma rounds more powerful."

David knew that the enemy was coming in but when is the question. David went to infrared to make sure nothing sneaked up on him. David kept his rifle pointed at the door. Then Alice showed up and said, "Minimal power is back. David. I have the communication up and running also."

David said, "Alright. Patch me though to the Shadow of Intent and tell them that we are only at minimal power. Also alert the Unjustful that we are on-line but only a small part."

Meanwhile on the Shadow of Intent, the Arbiter saw that the Archangel was still dead in the water. Then their running lights come on and then his communication officer, N'tas Mormes, said, "Excellency, the Archangel is at minimal power. But she is still in the fight."

Then a MAC round was lunched towards the enemy ship's and destroyed two of them. David said, "Arbiter, One-Eye. This is Spartan 119. We only a minimal power we should be up and running in about thirty minutes tops we are moving to the planet to give us more cover from their weapons."

Then the Archangel started to move slowly towards the planet. The Arbiter said, "I want a lock on his ship at all times. If there is any problems I want to be ready. They might need some help."

The Master Chief said, "Let us get ready here they come."

The rest of the ships moved in on the wounded ship. One-Eye said, "Arbiter. How much longer until they are ready?"

The Arbiter said, "Another ten minutes at most."

Then One-Eye said, "Alright. Let us hold them off for that long."

Then the Archangel took another hit and it shook. David said, "I hate this."

David was tossed into the bulkhead again and said, "Alice."

Meanwhile below deck, Lynn had got minimal power to the ship. That is when Matt fired his weapon and said, "That was too close. I don't know how much longer I can hold them off for."

Lynn said, "Alice. Tell me what I have to do."

Alice said, "Ok. Remove the panel and then find the main line from the secondly system to the back up."

Lynn said, "I see it."

Alice then told her what she needs to do. Matt fired and a Brute landed next to her. Matt said, "I can't watch your back all the time."

She smiled and said, "Alright." Then she hooked the wires up and said, "How is that."

The lights come on and then Alice said, "We have fifty percent power."

David saw that lights come on and said, "That is my girl. Report."

The Nav officer said, "Engines are coming back on-line right now."

The weapons officer said, "Weapons are ready also."

Then operations said, "Killing the Brutes now."

Alice showed up and said, "That is the best she can do for now. We need to be in dry dock for the rest."

David smiled and said, "Let us get back in the fight? Turn us to the enemy and get ready to fire the MAC Gun."

The weapons officer said, "Roger that."

Meanwhile, the Arbiter said, "Ok. They want to fight let us bring it. Let no Brute live to see another day. "

Then the Archangel's engine fired up the Arbiter said, "What is going on."

David said, "We are back and we are meaner then ever."

One-Eye said, "Nice to have you back, brother."

David smiled and said, "Let us finish the fight."

Then the Arbiter said, "The Spec Ops have planted the bombs, they are ready. David hold on."

David said questioningly, "What are you planning?"

One-Eye fired his Plasma turrets along with the Arbiter's and then the next thing David knew all the ships were destroyed.

David said, "Nice one." That is when David said, "Hello there Ugly."

That is when a Brute showed up and David fired his weapon at the Brute which only to pissed it off even more. David punched the Brute and killed it. David smiled and said, "You are dead."

David removed his armored hand from the Brute's face and the Brute fell down dead. David said, "Report on the enemy boarders?"

Alice replied, "That was the last of them. The others are clearing up the mess also. They are doing a weapons count and the body count also."

Meanwhile, the Arbiter said, "How is the Archangel is doing."

R'tas smiled and said, "The Archangel is doing well from what I can tell."

David started to laugh and said, "We are doing fine but we would need some rest."

R'tas clicked his two remaining mandibles into a smile and said, "How are you holding up Demon."

David giggled and said, "Not bad. You chap-lip."

R'tas growled and said, "What did you call me Demon."

David said, "I am only teasing you. Come on. After a battle like this it helps to calm down."

R'tas still not understanding this Human clicked his mandibles once more and said, "Alright. I don't mind the jokes but not all the time. But I like it none the less."

David nodded his head and said, "Alright. We are heading to Earth for repairs."

One-Eye said, "Permission to come with you, David."

The Arbiter said, "His cruiser's gravity tow can help get you to Earth quicker, David."

David smiled behind his helmet and said, "Ok. One-Eye. Please move close to us so we can use your shadow for cover."

One-Eye nodded his head and said, "You know it."

The Unjustful moved and docked with the Archangel. David said, "Ok. Let us head home now."

Unjustful launched to Earth with the Archangel attached to her. David said, "Alice. Report?"

Alice said, "We are on our way to Earth and we are connected to the Unjustful. One-Eye is on-line for you right now."

David said, "Patch him though."

Alice nodded and said, "There you go."

Meanwhile One-Eye said, "I would like to know if the Archangel is holding up."

One-Eye's communication officer said, "I am connecting to them right now."

Then David showed up on the scene and said, "Hello One-Eye."

One-Eye clicked his mandibles into a smile and said, "Hello David."

David smiled and said, "Hey. Thanks for the lift."

One-Eye clicked his mandibles in a smile and said, "Don't worry about it"

That is when Becky showed up and said, "I don't know who is ugly Andy or a Brute."

David said, "Becky, I would like you to meet One-Eye."

One-Eye looked at her and said, "Hello there."

Becky said, "Hello. So you are giving us a lift?"

One-Eye nodded his head and said, "Yes. I can't wait to get back to Earth," he turned to look at some reports the continued, "With your permission David I would like to come on-board with some of the Engineers we have they might be some help."

David said, "That would be nice. The Tech Crew is pulling extra shifts to get them done. Any extra help would be nice."

That is when David heard some arguing coming over the operations headphones. David said, "I have to find out what is going on."

Operations officer said, "Sir. There is a problem down in the engine room."

David shook his head and said, "One-Eye I will see you when you come on-board. Becky, you have command of the bridge until I get back."

David walked off the bridge and made his way to the engine room. David shook his head as he walked and said, "Alice. What the hell is going on down there?"

Alice replied, "Some of the Tech's are trying to get the engines up and running but other want to get the other systems up and running."

David said, "Let me guess Lynn and Matt are trying to get them under control?"

Alice showed up on his HUD and said, "Yes. Lynn just broke someone's arm."

David said, "Alert them that I am coming in." David arrived there and said, "What is going on here."

The Shadow of Intent finished killing what was left of the Brute ships. The Arbiter looked at Shipmaster R'tas Vadum and said, "Set a course for the Human home world. I want to make sure Aloe gets the Archangel there in one piece."

R'tas places his right arm to his chest in a salute and said, "By your word Arbiter."

The Arbiter said, "Engage the slipspace drives. Tactical I want a report on the battle we just engaged. I want readings of how many causalities we had as well as the types of weapons they used. Something took out the Archangel's power and I want to know what it was."

David arrived at the engine room and saw that Lynn and Matt were holding the Techs back. David said, "Stand down."

Everyone there looked at David then the Spartan leader said, "Ok. I want the engines up and running first. If we are going to be fighting then the engines should be done first then the other the other systems."

Lynn and Matt looked at each other. Lynn then said, "Ok. You heard him get going. Matt and I will help out here."

That is when a voice said, "Hello there David."

David turned around and saw it was Betty along with One-Eye. David said, "One-Eye."

David removed his helmet and looked at him. One-Eye saw that David was in pain so he went up to David and said, "Get some rest. I will be here. I will be on the ship until it gets up and running."

David said, "Thanks. Betty. Becky is on the bridge can you make sure she is doing alright. If you don't mind I am going to get some rest now."

David moved past both of them and then went to the barracks on the ship. Once there David lay down on a bed that creaked under the weight of his armor so he lay down on the floor and then the next thing he know he was fast a sleep. Meanwhile One-Eye told the Engineers what they needed to get done. The Engineers moved to the area and then started to work.

Lynn said, "Now these guys are going well."

One of them removed some wires and then chirped something and then another one came over and helped. The other Engineer reached inside and connected the wire. Then the one holding the panel chirped and the other Engineer double checked and then moved back.

One-Eye said, "They like to bug each other."

Betty questioned as she looked at the floating globs, "What do you mean."

One-Eye explained as he gestured to the Engineers, "The one holding the panel told the other one to hurry up. Or something like that. I don't understand them. I can only tell what they are thinking by their movements."

Then an Engineer come over and pointed to where it was working and shook its head. Then it removed a board and then gave it to One-Eye. One-Eye said, "Thanks."

The Engineer just hovered there waiting. One-Eye looked at the board and said, "Looks like it was blasted by something. The Engineer is this board able to be fixed?"

The Engineer took the board back and looked it over and then left. Then brought back another one. Then handed it to Lynn. Lynn took it and said, "Let me guess you want to use this one to replace the one that got burned out."

The Engineer touched it and then the other one. One-Eye said, "I think it means yes."

Lynn handed the Engineer the board and it went away. That is when a Tech said, "Sirs. We have the engines up and running but only seventy percent."

Then an Engineer came over and then chirped and then touched a button. The engines came to life and the Tech checked his pad and said, "We are at full power and everything is up and running also."

The Engineers came over to One-Eye and one of them chirped and then left. One-Eye said, "Ok. They are going to work on the damage from the plasma rounds."

Lynn said, "Ok. You will make sure the engines are running in the green."

He nodded his head and then went back to work. Meanwhile on the bridge Becky sat down in the captain's chair and said, "Report?"

Operation officer said, "Sir. The Engines are up and running at one hundred percent now."

Becky smiled when Betty showed up and said, "Well?"

Becky said, "We are running at full power now."

Betty said, "That is good."

Becky said, "How is David doing?"

Betty said, "He is resting right now. He has being pushing himself too much."

Becky smiled and said, "The same old David."

Betty nodded her head and that is when the whole ship shook. The Nav officer said, "Sirs. We are at Earth now."

The communication officer said, "Sir. We are getting a transmission from Lord Hood."

Betty said, "Your call Becky?"

She smiled and said, "Patch him though."

Lord Hood showed up and said, "Hello there."

Betty said, "Lord Hood. This is Spartan 030. Her name is Becky the one we found on the planet."

Lord Hood said, "A Spartan."

Becky said, "Sir. I will give you a full report later right now we need some time to repair the damage we took."

Lord Hood said, "Alright. Head in System and I will alert one of the repair stations to start on the repairs."

Betty nodded her head and said, "Sure thing. Nav move us into the system and put us in orbit around Earth."

The Nav officer said, "Moving us at forty percent power. We will be in orbit around Earth in five minutes."

Meanwhile in the barracks David was still fast asleep when someone came in. David felt someone kick him and then said, "Wake up."

David slowly opens his eyes and said, "What?"

Someone kicked him again. David sat up and saw it was Becky. David said, "What is the time."

She giggled and said, "Time for you to get up."

David said, "I thought you were on the bridge?"

Becky smiled and said, "Betty told me to come and get you. And tell you how did she say it, 'Get his ass up and kick him to the bridge.' or along those lines."

David smiled and said, "Ok. I am up."

David rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then said, "Where are we."

Becky said, "Home."

David said, "Huh?"

Becky smiled and said, "Earth."

Meanwhile back at the battle area, the Arbiter said, "Report."

His radar officer said, "Sir. There aren't any more enemy ships. We are clear."

The Arbiter said, "Ok. Now set slip space drive coordinates for the Sol System and Earth. And report in."

Then the Shadow of Intent jumped to Earth. The Arbiter looked over the report and said, "By the gods! This can not be!"

R'tas said, "What is it, Arbiter?

The Arbiter said, "The Covenant used an Electromagnetic Pulse. The Covenant has created a new weapon."

The Master Chief nodded his head and said, "Cortana is it true that it was an EMP blast or something like that?"

Cortana showed up and said, "Unknown at this time. But I would like to see the reports from the Archangel before I could give you a guess."

The Arbiter said, "ETA?"

His Navigations officer said, "Another two hours top."

The Arbiter said, "Very well."

Meanwhile back at Earth, David arrived on the bridge still half a sleep.

Betty said, "Hello."

David looked at her and nodded his head. Betty said, "We are up and running at full power. Also the repairs are coming alone nicely if I do say myself."

The communication officer said, "Sir. Transmission from Lord Hood."

David yawned real quick and said, "Patch him though."

Lord Hood showed up on the screen and said, "Hello there David."

David said, "Lord Hood. What can I do for you?"

Lord Hood smiled and said, "I would like you to come to the Conference room for a meeting. Please bring everyone."

David said, "Ok. We will be there soon."

Lord Hood nodded his head and then the channel was closed. David said, "Nav. You have command until one of us gets back alright?"

He nodded his head and said, "Yes sir."

That is when One-Eye showed up and said, "David. Just the person I was looking for. The Engineers are working away and they are going to make some improvements to the ship with your permission of course."

David smiled and said, "Sure. One-Eye. We have a meeting."

One-Eye said, "Ok. I am ready."

David said, "Thanks. Something must be up."

Alice showed up and said, "What about me?"

David said, "You have been a bad girl so you stay behind."

Alice started to give David the puppy eye look. David shook his head and said, "Come on. We might need you to go over the files on what happen."

She was gone and then said, "Let us get going then. Also I have alerted Lynn and Matt to meet us at the docking bay. The Engineers have taken a liking to Lynn for some reason."

After about ten minutes of walking they arrived at the docking bay where Lynn was waiting for David alone with the Engineers. One of the Engineers chirped and then moved over to David and gave him a Data pad. David took it and said, "These are the new improvements you want to add to the ship."

One-Eye translated what David asked and the Engineer nodded its small head 'yes.' David smiled and said, "Ok. Thank you."

David gave the Engineer the data pad back and it went to on board of the Pelican. One-Eye said, "He wants to come with us. The others are waiting for their orders."

David said, "Come on." The other Engineers went on-board also. David took the pilot seat and then said, "Closing back hatch. And open outer doors."

Once the outer door was open David launched the ship.

David did a wing over and said, "How is everyone back there?"

Becky poked her head though the hatch and said, "Good. Next time let us know."

David smiled and said, "You mean like this."

He did another wing over and Alice said, "David."

David just smiled behind his helmet. Then he set a course for the moon. David said, "We are about to reach our destination. If you are going so please stay seated until the Pelican has stopped."

Alice said, "David."

David said, "What. Can't I have some fun?"

Alice shook her head and said, "I will never understand you."

After about five minutes David landed in the docking bay. David powered down the engines and said, "We have reached our destination. Please unload in an orderly fashion and thank you for flying Dragon Air."

Betty said, "David."

David said, "What. I have to get the mood just right?"

He got off the pelican and was met my Admiral Patterson. David said, "Sir."

Everyone saluted he just smiled and said, "Welcome back."

David dropped his arm and said, "So you heard what happen then?"

He said, "Yes. I heard what you did. You, the Arbiter, and your Elite friend."

One-Eye said, "You mean me right?"

Admiral Patterson said, "Yes. Sorry I didn't see you standing there."

One-Eye clicked his mandibles in a smile and said, "It is alright."

Then Admiral Patterson said as he pointed to Becky, "Who is this."

Becky smiled and said, "It is me Spartan 030, Becky."

Admiral Patterson said, "You were on recon then your ship disappeared."

Becky said, "I can't tell you anything until I am cleared."

That is when a voice said, "She has a point. Right now she shouldn't be standing around talking to anyone about where she has been before she is cleared to talk about what happen or her health."

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Dr. Hallow standing there with a data pad and a smile on her face. David said, "Hello Mom."

Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "Hello David."

David removed his helmet and said, "Becky. You are ordered to go with Dr. Hallow to get checked out and then join up with us."

Dr. Hallow shook her head and said, "I am doing a scan right now of her. Alice has updated me on what happen."

David said, "Alice."

Alice showed up and said, "I know I am sorry but orders."

David said, "Ok. But next time I will reformat you."

Alice started to whimper then Dr. Hallow said, "He is kidding I could tell."

That is when someone said, "Dragons."

David reached for his weapon when he saw it was Lord Hood. David relaxed his stance, saluted, and said, "Lord Hood."

Lord Hood said, "At ease. Nice to see you."

David said, "Lord Hood. This is Becky 030."

Lord Hood held out his hand and Becky said, "Nice to finally meet you."

She took it and shook it softly. David said, "Lord Hood. If you don't mind I would like to get my team and myself checked out?"

Lord Hood said, "Alright. I understand once you get checked out please come to the conference room."

David said, "Alright. We will be there when we get checked out."

That is when an Engineer chirped and One-Eye looked at the engineer and said, "Ok. Lynn. The Engineer wants to come with you alright?"

Lynn smiled and said, "I would like that very much."

The Engineer moved closer to her while the other two hovered close to the Pelican.

David said, "You two can come along also."

The Engineers moved over to David and he said, "What am I, a leader to you two?"

The other two nodded their heads and chirped. One-Eye said, "You are a leader to them because you a ship master to them."

David said, "I thought you were their ship master One-Eye?"

One-Eye said, "I was until they came on-board your ship."

David said, "I accept you as part of the crew."

One-Eye translated it to them and the other two held out a tentacle out to David. David took it and shook it. Then repeated it to the other one. The first one pointed to David's weapon on his hip and then pointed to itself. David removed his weapon and removed the clip and the round that was in the chamber. Then gave it to the engineer butt first. The Engineer took it and then chirped to the other one. One-Eye said, "They are talking the weapon."

David said, "Do you understand me?"

Before One-Eye could translate the two Engineers looked at David and dropped down and then came up. David said, "That means a bow?"

The first one nodded its head. David said, "I accept you under my command."

Both of them circled in midair and then went back looking over David's weapon. David said, "We need a name for you two."

Lynn said, "How about Mark, Johnny, and Chad?"

The one that is close to Lynn tapped her shoulder and held up a tentacle. Lynn said, "You like Mark?"

The one that is close to her nodded its small head 'yes'. The other two looked at David and David said, "Johnny and Chad?"

The two of them nodded their heads as they like the names. The one with the weapon held up a tentacle and then held up two. David said, "You want to be called Johnny?"

He nodded his head and chirped. David turned to the other one and said, "Chad would be alright with you?"

The other one chirped and then nodded. David said, "Alright let us get going. Please lead Dr. Hallow."

Everyone followed Dr. Hallow to the medical bay. David listen to Johnny and Chad chirp to one another about David's pistol. David said, "Johnny, Chad. Is everything alright?"

They moved up to David and then both of them shook their heads. One-Eye asked them what is wrong and they chirped and dropped their heads. Mark tapped Lynn on the shoulder and then pointed to the others. Lynn said, "Alright you can go Mark."

Mark moved close to Johnny and Chad. Johnny and Chad looked at Mark and started to talk. One-Eye couldn't keep up with them. One-Eye said, "Something must be wrong."

David looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

Johnny chirped and then tapped David on his shoulder. David looked at him and said, "Thank you."

Johnny dropped his head and David said, "What is wrong. You want something to do?"

Johnny nodded his head. David said, "I was thinking about building something would you like to help?"

Meanwhile The Arbiter was pacing around the bridge of his ship. The Master Chief said, "Arbiter. Calm down will you please. We will find a way to counter act the EMP thing the Covenant have created."

The Arbiter looked at him and said, "I know but I am concerned about David and Aloe. I hope they made it back to Earth alright?"

Cortana said, "From what I could tell they are there doing some repairs. But that is all I know at the moment. But I know they will be alright. Alice will make sure. Don't ask me how I know but she is like a sister to me."

The Master Chief said, "I will never understand you sometimes Cortana?"

Cortana gave the Master Chief a Raspberry. The Master Chief said, "Cortana. How much longer?"

She checked the Nav system and said, "Another hour tops."

The Arbiter said, "Ok. I want full report on the weapons system and the other systems also."

Cortana heard that the Arbiter was upset so she said, "Arbiter. Go and get some rest. We will let you know when we come out of Slipspace alright."

The Arbiter looked at her and said, "Alright. I will lie down."

He then left the bridge he made his way to his room and then lay down on the bed that was there. He rolled over and said, "I miss you my love and I know you should be at peace now but it feels like there is something wrong."

Then he fell asleep. The Master Chief reached for his Battle Rifle and then did a quick look at it and then put it back between his shoulders.

R'tas said, "You alright Chief?"

The Master Chief looked at him and said, "Worried about the Arbiter. When he saw that planet he hasn't being himself. I saw you are worried about him also."

R'tas clicked his mandibles and said, "There is nothing that can get past you Chief is there? The Arbiter recognized the planet. He lost his mate, my sister there."

"You mean there are females in your military? I thought some of you said it was forbidden?" The Master Chief said.

R'tas replied, "It's not forbidden but not practiced much since there are too few who want to join."

The Master Chief smiled behind his helmet and said, "I had a guess you were thinking about something alone the line of me keeping an eye on him?"

R'tas shook his head and said, "Yes. When he saw the planet something happened. He must have went to grieving again. He took her death hard. She was under his command."

The Chief said, "I know. I heard him talking about Hail' or something like that."

R'tas said, "Oh. He must have been making a vow."

Meanwhile back at Earth, David said, "How are you doing mom?"

Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "Good."

Johnny tapped David on the shoulder and chirped.

David said, "You have an idea?"

Johnny nodded and then gave David a Data Pad with a fighter type. David said, "You don't mind me making a few changes to it?"

Johnny shook his head and then tapped the pad then pointed to David. David took the Data Pad and then looked over the specs. Johnny had come up with something good. David added the Longsword specs and then added the specs Johnny added to the Longsword and then sighed. Johnny tapped David and then chirped. David said, "Sorry. Just tired."

Johnny nodded and then pointed to the Data Pad again and then at himself. David said, "Here."

Johnny nodded his head and then took the Data Pad. Then they arrived at the medical bay. That is when someone said, "Dragons?"

David acted first and moved in front of Dr. Hallow. Becky who hasn't be part of the Dragons for the longest time acted without thinking she moved into a flanking position of David. Everyone else moved Dr. Hallow behind them. Lynn and Matt moved in front of Mark, Johnny, and Chad. One-Eye reached for his weapon. That is when someone came out of the shadows and David saw it was a section 5 spook. David moved his hand down to his weapon and then he forgot to load it again. David reached for his Assault rifle and said, "You are on our terms now."

The spook said, "I am only here to talk to Spartan 030?"

David said, "You can talk to her while Dr. Hallow check her out?"

The Spook started to laugh and said, "How about you forget about the 'hero' act and let me debriefed her."

David held his weapon closer and said, "She stays close to me no matter what."

The Spook reached for his weapon when David said, "Make one more movement to your weapon I will shoot you."

The spook smiled and said, "Alright."

David said, "Get lost. As of this moment I am really pissed off."

The spook moved over and David didn't remove his finger from the trigger of his gun. Then in one swift movement the Spook reached for his weapon. David pulled the trigger and fired his weapon. And his rifle fired a couple bullets and impacted the Spook's shoulder. David said, "The next one will between your eyes."

The spook grabbed his shoulder and said, "This isn't over between us."

He then left. David moved and watched him leave once that was done Alice locked the door and said, "You are save now?"

David kept on looking at the door until Becky said, "David?"

David looked out of the corner of his eye and said, "What."

Becky said, "Stand down now."

David lowered his rifle and said, "Sorry."

Becky patted his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it."

Dr. Hallow said, "Please follow me please."

David lowered his weapon but held it at the ready. Once they enter the medical bay David moved so he was facing the door. Alice closed the door and then locked it. Dr. Hallow said, "Ok. Please let us get started."

David took a look around the room and then put his rifle back between his shoulder blades and then leaned up against the wall. Becky said, "I will go first if that is all right with the rest of you."

David nodded his head when Johnny tapped David on the shoulder and then chirped in happiness or what David could tell was Happiness. David said, "You are happy that we protected you?"

Johnny nodded his head and then bowed. David smiled and said, "Don't worry about it."

Johnny did a circle in mid air. David smiled and watched as Dr. Hallow did a scan of Becky. David put his helmet on the table and then said, "I am tried."

Dr. Hallow said, "How about you get some rest David. I will wake you when it is your turn alright?"

David smiled and said, "Alright."

David went over to a corner and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Alice showed up and said, "Here is his vitals' Doctor."

Dr. Hallow looked it over and said, "He hasn't be sleeping. Has he Alice?"

Alice shook her head and said, "No. He hasn't rest for the longest time now. The only time he rested was when we were on our way here."

Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "Ok. He will be the next one I will check."

Betty looked around and then striped down her rifle and started to clean it. Becky sat down on a chair that was designed to hold a Spartan. Dr. Hallow said, "You haven't eaten anything for about three weeks haven't you?"

Becky removed her helmet and said, "Something like that. Where I was I couldn't remove my helmet. I couldn't find a place to remove it."

Dr. Hallow said, "Alright. For now you are going to eat about five meals a day to get your weight up alright?"

Becky nodded her head and said, "Sure thing."

Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "You are good. Now time for David."

David got up and said, "Chair?"

Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "Yes."

David removed his weapons and set them on the table near his helmet. Johnny moved over to David to check on him. Dr. Hallow said, "Hello there."

Johnny looked at her and then held out a tentacle to her. David said, "He is saying Hello."

Dr. Hallow took the tentacle and shook it. Johnny picked up the Data Pad and scanned David. Once he was done scanning David he handed the pad to Dr. Hallow and then bowed. Dr. Hallow said, "Thank you."

Johnny chirped and then went over to the others. David smiled and said, "He is helpful isn't he."

Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "Yes, he is. From your scan you are in good heath but you need some more rest."

That is when an Alarm went off. David got up off the chair and then went over to his weapons and put them into their position then said, "Alice report."

He loaded his pistol and then left. One-Eye went with him and said, "I am coming with you."

Then Becky said, "I will stay here."

David nodded his head and said, "Doctor. Please check the rest of them out."

She nodded her head and said, "Sure thing."

David put his helmet on and said, "Coming One-Eye."

One-Eye nodded his head and said, "You know it."

The door opened and David ran to the command deck on the moon. Once there David said, "Report."

Lord Hood said, "We are getting a signal I can't tell where."

David said, "Alright. Position of the Archangel."

Lord Hood said, "They are coming to pick you up. You have one good crew. When the alarm went off they moved away from the repair station and headed here. Also the Unjustful is coming here also."

David said, "Ok. I am heading out to take command of the Archangel."

That is when someone came in and said, "Sir. You should head to Cairo to command the fleet."

David said, "I have to agree with him Lord Hood. Alice."

Alice showed up and said, "Yes David."

David said, "When Becky or someone else is done tell them to report to Lord Hood for protecting him."

Lord Hood said, "Thanks. I will have the Dr. Hallow shipped to Cairo also."

That is when someone said, "This is Eagle. Someone wants a ride?"

David said, "Roget that. Please land to pick us up."

Meanwhile, the Shadow of Intent was getting close when Cortana said, "R'tas. We have some news."

R'tas looked at her and said, "What?"

She took a full second and said, "Earth is being attacked but I can't tell how many ships."

R'tas said, "Alright. Once we enter the system warm up the weapons and let them know we are coming."

The Master Chief checked his battle rifle and ammo then said, "I will be ready to fight."

R'tas clicked his mandibles and said, "I know you are, be ready for boarders. Sound the alarm and tell the fighters to get ready also," He then clicked his comlink and continued, "Arbiter, you are needed on the bridge now."

Then an alarm went thought out the whole ship. Meanwhile in his sleeping quarters the alarm woke the Arbiter from his sleep and then touched a button and said, "What is going on?"

R'tas replied, "Earth is under attack."

The Arbiter got up and said, "I am on my way to the bridge." Then he closed the channel and looked at the picture of his mate and said, "I will get them back for you my love."

Then he grabbed his personal weapon and headed for the bridge. Once there Master Chief said, "We should be there in about fifteen more minutes."

Arbiter said, "Alright. Once there get everything going."

R'tas walked up to the Arbiter and said, "I have done that already."

Arbiter put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Thanks Brother I know you would help out when you can. That's why you are my second."

Meanwhile on Sol system David arrived at the docking bay and saw that Erin was ready for him. David said, "Erin. We have to make a quick trip to Unjustful to drop off One-Eye."

Erin said, "You got it."

They went on-board and no more then two minutes has pasted they were lifting off the moon. Erin then set a course for the Unjustful and then open a channel to them. He said, "This is Eagle calling Unjustful."

Then Elite said, "Go ahead Eagle."

Erin smiled and that is when One-Eye said, "This is commander One-Eye. Please open the docking bay doors and let us land."

The Elite on the other end said, "Yes sir. Docking bay doors are opening up right now."

Erin set a course to the docking bay and then after four minutes he landed and said, "Touch down."

One-Eye said, "I want you to watch your back."

David said, "Ok. Same to you."

One-Eye nodded his head and then went off the Pelican and started to make his way to the bridge. Erin backed the Pelican out and then made his way to the Archangel. Lord Hood said, "We have a radar lock on the ships. They are near Io."

Outside the range of the Big Guns. David said, "Erin. Get me to the Archangel as fast as you can."

Erin pushed the engines as high as they can. David saw that the Archangel was moving into position and then open its docking bay doors. David said, "I am on my way sweet heart."

Then Lord Hood came over the Fleet wide channel and said, "This is Lord Hood. All ships get ready to fight."

David felt something in the bottom of his stomach. The weapon they used. David forgot to tell Lord Hood about it so he open a channel to him and said, "Lord Hood. The Covenant have created a new weapon be careful."

Meanwhile Becky and the other loaded into the Pelican and made their way to Cairo. Once they docked Lord Hood made his way to the command center. Becky said, "We are ready to repel boarders if needed."

Lord Hood said, "Alright."

Mark looked at Chad and Johnny and chirped. Then Mark went up to Lynn and touched her on the shoulder. She said, "What is up."

Mark looked at her and then moved his tentacle around the bridge. Lynn shook her head and said, "I don't understand."

Dr. Hallow went up to her and said, "I think he means he will repair anything that is damaged is that right?"

Mark nodded his small head. Lord Hood said, "Thank you."

Mark looked at him and then moved behind Lynn. Lynn said, "He is a friend. He would like that very much for you to repair the station for him."

Mark nodded and then went to work. The weapons officer said, "Sir. I have a reading on them now. There are forty ships and they are mostly destroyers and a half a dozen carriers."

Alice showed up and said, "The Mac Gun is ready to fire on your command."

David had finally docked with the Archangel. David ran to the bridge and said, "Report."

The weapons officer said, "The Mac gun is charging, missiles and crew are standing by, and Shiva warhead in the tube ready."

Operations officer said, "Sir. The engines are running at one hundred percent, armor is still at eighty percent and everything else is ready also."

David said, "Alright. Patch me thought to Cairo and Unjustful."

The Communication officer said, "You are on-line with them right now."

Lord Hood and One-Eye's face showed up. Lord Hood said, "David. You ship took a lot of damage will she be able to hold on?"

David said, "Lord Hood. My ship is ready for anything. One-Eye. How about you?"

One-Eye said, "Ready here also."

David said, "Lord Hood. We are ready on our ends."

Lord Hood said, "Alright. Now we wait for them to make the next move."

Then something happen the whole station went dead. David said, "Those bastards the weapon again." Then Cairo came back online with the rest of the Fleet.

Meanwhile, on a Covenant ship The Fleet Master Brute said, "Fire our new weapon."

The Brute manning the weapons fired and the whole area went dead. But one ship. He growled and said, "Damn. Look's like we have to destroy that one ourselves."

But then the rest of them came back on.

He said, "What is going on?"

Meanwhile, on Cairo the lights went off and then Lord Hood said, "What happen."

Becky said, "Their new weapon."

That is when the lights came back on all cross the fleet. Mark chirped and then went over to Lynn and nodded his small head. Lynn smiled behind her helmet and said, "Sir. Mark here."

Pointing to Mark the Engineer "Fixed our systems so their weapon is no longer affect us is that right?"

Mark nodded his head and that is when the ships in the fleet went dead again. Along with Cairo. Lynn said, "Or maybe not."

David watched as Cairo came back on-line and then went dead along with the rest of them. David sad, "Alright. Now I am pissed off. Fire our Mac Guns at the enemy fleet and then fire the Warhead on course."

He checked the tactical map and said, "Course 8-5-5-7.8-9-5 by 6-6-2-0-0-1.5-8. Remote detonation."

The weapons officer said, "The Warhead is ready. Mac Gun is ready to fire also."

David said, "Ok. Once the rounds have being launched fire the warhead."

Then the weapons officer said, "Removing the safeties from the Mac Gun and ready to fire."

David said, "Lock on Target."

Weapons said, "Target Locked."

David smiled behind his helmet and said, "FIRE."

The Mac rounds left the ship and David saw that One-Eye fired a round of his Plasma weapons also. Then the rounds impacted and destroyed about ten ships. David said, "Take the power from the Engines if need to recharge the Mac Gun. Where is the Warhead?"

Navigation said, "On course in position in forty five seconds."

David said, "Once it is only about five thousand from the enemy send the signal and blow them up."

The weapons officer said, "Ok. Mac Guns are ready to fire in thirty more seconds."

Damage control officer said, "We have incoming. Plasma rounds launched from their ships."

David said, "Could you move the ship."

The Nav officer said, "Moving forty percent power from weapons to engines."

Then the Plasma rounds were headed to the Fleet that was there. David saw that the plasma rounds impacted on the Carrier and a Destroyer. Both of them were dead in space now. David said, "How much longer?"

The weapons officer said, "They are ready to fire."

David said, "Patch me though to One-Eye."

Meanwhile on Unjustful One-Eye saw that a Carrier and a Destroyer were destroyed. Then his communication officer said, "Sir. Transmission from David."

One-Eye said, "Patch him though right now."

That is when David showed up and said, "One-Eye. Head over and cover the fleet if you can. Also be careful of our toy."

One-eye nodded his head and said, "Ok. Moving now."

Meanwhile on Cairo Lord Hood said, "What is going on. Are we up and running or not?"

Mark reroute the power and then the lights came on. Johnny chirped also and then the Mac Gun fired and impacted on a Destroyer. Lord Hood said, "Well."

Chad moved from a control panel and then chirped. The rest of the Mac Stations came on-line also. Lord Hood said, "Way to go. Let us get into the fight. Tell the other stations to lock and fire on the enemy fleet."

The weapons officer said, "They are ready to fight their Mac guns."

Lord Hood said, "Ok."

Then the communication officer said, "Sir. We are getting a transmission from Archangel. It is a warhead moving into position and then get ready to fire."

Then the warhead went up and the ships that were close their shields flicked once and then they were down. David said, "Lord Hood. Tell the stations to fire."

The Mac Stations fired alone with David's Mac gun and One-Eye's Plasma rounds. Then the Covenant ships were destroyed with only the lost of two ships. David said, "Damage to the enemy."

Navigation said, "All enemy ships are destroyed. I am getting a report from the damage to our fleet."

Lord Hood looked at the damage and saw that two of the ships were dead in space really dead.

Lord Hood said, "Patch me thought to David."

David said, "Ok. Now what?"

The communication officer said, "Sir. Lord Hood is on-line right now?"

David said, "Patch him though."

Lord Hood showed up on the screen and said, "David. What happen?"

David told what had happen to the ships. Lord Hood said, "Ok. How is your ship?"

David said, "We need to be supplied but other then that we are ok."

Lord Hood nodded his head and said, "Ok. We are still on alert until we find out what is going on."

That is when there was another alarm went off. David said, "What is going on. Don't tell me more Covenant ships."

Meanwhile on the Shadow of Intent the Arbiter said, "Anything going on there?"

Cortana showed up and said, "The battle is over again. But I don't know what happen or the damage done to the Home Fleet."

Then she said, "We are entering the system right now."

The lights turned off and Cortana said, "They have weapons lock on us. Sending out signal to them right now to let them know who we are."

That is Master Chief said, "Well."

She smiled and said, "They are a little jumpy after the battle happen here."

David said, "Ok. I want this ship to start resupply on the double."

Lord Hood turned to Becky and the others and said, "We are still on Alert so I want all of you to get some rest."

Becky said, "Yes sir."

Betty smiled and said, "Let us get some rest."

Everyone went to the barrack and then went to sleep. Johnny, Chad, and Mark followed them. Lynn said, "I can't wait to get some rest."

Becky smiled and said, "I will stay up alright. I want to work on my armor."

Everyone lay down on the floor and then closed their eyes. Becky looked at them and then said, "Have a good sleep." Then in a quiet voice that only she could hear she said, "I can't sleep because I am having nightmares."

Johnny, Chad, and Mark went over to a corner and went to sleep also. Meanwhile on the Archangel David said, "Ok. Once we dock with the repair station let me know."

David sat down in the Captain's chair and accessed the report from the battle. The bastards used their new weapon and it was pointed right at the stations and the ships that is there. David studied the ships that the Covenant have and then he found out that one of the Destroyers had it on it. With it destroyed the weapon was no longer good. David felt the ship shake and saw that the repair station was back to work David said, "Ok. See how long it would take them to resupply us."

That is when the dock master came on and said, "Hello there."

David smiled and said, "I would like to know how long would it take for resupply and repairs to get done."

The dock master look over the data pad and said, "At least four hours tops."

David said, "Alright. Nav. You have command again."

David made his way to Cairo with the battle report. That is when David arrived at the docking bay when the Navigation officer said, "Sir. The Arbiter wants to dock and pick you up."

David smiled and said, "Patch him though."

That is when Arbiter's voice came over the com channel and said, "David. You want a lift?"

David smiled behind his helmet and said, "Yes Please."

That is when the docking bay door's open and there was a phantom waiting. The phantom came in and then a hatch open and Arbiter poked his head out of the hatch and said, "Coming?"

David made his way to the hatch and then went on-board. David said, "Thanks for the lift."

Arbiter clicked his mandibles into a smile and said, "Don't worry about it. We are heading to Cairo because that is where Lord Hood told us to meet him along with your group."

David smiled behind his helmet and said, "Ok."

David felt the phantom leave the docking bay and then headed for Cairo.

Lynn said, "I think he got it fixed for now?"

Johnny chirped and then went up to her and then inflated one of his sacs and then let it out. One-Eye said, "I think he is upset now."

Lynn said, "I am sorry."

Johnny nodded his head and then went back to work. Johnny chirped quietly for Mark and Chad to hear. Mark shook his head and then went back working on the damage.

Becky said, "I will take a Longsword and do a reading a scan of the ships?"

Lord Hood shook his head and said, "No. We can't lose you no matter what."

Becky nodded her head and said, "I understand."

Lord Hood said, "I understand what you wanted to do. But we can't because from what I know of Covenant ships if anyone tries to enter them when they are like that they will blow up."

That is when something happen the ships blew up. Lord Hood said, "What happen?"

The operation officer said, "Sir all the ship's are destroyed there is nothing left of them?"

That is when the communication officer said, "Sir. Arbiter is requesting permission to dock with David, Master Chief, and One-Eye?"

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Once they dock tell them to meet me in the conference room on the double."

Alice nodded her head and said, "Ok."

Lord Hood said, "Thanks. Dragons and Dr. Hallow please follow me."

Everyone followed Lord Hood to the conference room. Once there Lord Hood said, "Please have a seat?"

Betty looked at the chairs and said, "The chairs aren't designed to hold up us in our armor."

Lord Hood said, "Try the best you can."

Betty nodded her head and then said, "Dragon's have a seat."

Everyone took a seat when Admiral Patterson came in. Betty was about to salute but Admiral Patterson said, "Don't worry about it."

He came in and said, "Lord Hood."

Lord Hood said, "Please have a seat the others will be showing up soon."

Alice showed up on a pedestal and said, "They have just docked and will be here in about five minutes."

Johnny chirped and then Lynn said, "What is wrong?"

Johnny moved over to her and then gave her a data pad. She took it and then Johnny moved back up against the wall. She sighed and said, "Look's like Johnny has created something to block it but he doesn't know if it would work or not."

Johnny came up again and then tapped Lynn shoulder. She looked at him and then she gave him the pad back and then switched to the specs of the new ship. Then he chirped again and Lynn said, "You have something."

That is when he gave her the data pad again and she said, "He has an idea for a new ship."

Lord Hood said, "Alright. Let us wait until everyone gets here before we do anything."

That is when the door opens and David, Arbiter, One-Eye, and Master Chief showed up. They walked into the room and the door closed behind them. David said, "Clear."

Betty said, "Clear."

Alice showed up and said, "Hello there Arbiter and Master Chief."

Arbiter said, "Greetings, Construct."

Alice smiled and said, "My name is Alice."

Arbiter said, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset with me."

Alice said, "Don't worry about it."

That is when Alice said, "Someone is in the system also."

Meanwhile inside Cairo system Alice felt someone enter the system. She put up a firewall to protect herself that is when a voice said, "Alice don't worry it is me Cortana?"

Alice peeked behind her firewall and said, "Cortana?"

Cortana showed up and said, "Sorry to scare like that I didn't mean too."

Alice saw it was her and said, "If it is alright I will stay behind my firewall to make sure alright?"

Cortana smiled and said, "Alright."

David said, "You alright Alice?"

Alice said, "Yes. Being safe for now."

David shook his head and said, "Alright. I am not being mean or anything but we should talk about what just happen."

Lord Hood said, "I would like that very much."

David said, "Here is our report on what happen when we first encountered it."

David put the Data clip into the reader and it showed up on what happen. Lord Hood was quiet until he said, "Ok. So they have created a new weapon."

Arbiter said, "Yes. We didn't know if it was only on one ship but from what I could guess they have put it on some other ship's also."

Johnny touched the pad and then zoomed on a Covenant ship. David said, "I see. Johnny was this ship that had it on it?"

Johnny zoomed on it and then the running lights went off and came back on. David said, "I knew it. They had to use all their power to use it. The other's covered this ship."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. We need to find a way to block it. David. You have any ideas?"

David said, "I don't know. I need some time to read over the reports and then work on something. I say about forty-eight hours tops."

Lord Hood dropped his head and said, "Alright. You have forty-eight hours but that is all I can give you at the moment."

David nodded his head and said, "I would like somewhere to work on it please. Somewhere I would have quiet and peace."

Lord Hood said, "How about on the Moon. I can lock down a section for you to work on it."

David said, "Thanks. I would like One-Eye, Arbiter, Master Chief, Johnny, Chad, Mark, Alice, and of course Cortana to help?"

Lord Hood nodded his head and said, "Ok. David I would like a report if you find anything alright?"

David nodded and said, "Yes Sir."

Dr. Hallow said, "David. I want you to eat something if you are hungry or get some sleep if you are tried alright. And that is an order."

David nodded and said, "We will start as soon as we leave here."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Betty. You are in command of the Archangel alright?"

Betty nodded her head and said, "I couldn't have picked anyone better then myself to be in command."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Let us get back to what we are good at."

David got up and then left. Alice said, "David. You alright?"

David said, "I am fine. Just pissed off at the moment."

Alice said, "I understand."

David arrived at the docking bay where a Star Ship could dock if needed. David put his helmet on and then walked into the docking bay and the inner doors closed and then the outer door opens. David walked to the outer door and then grabbed hold of the edge and then lifted himself up and sat down on the arm that was there to hold the ship in place. Then he hooked himself to the pipe that was there and said, "This is nice." He looked up at the stars and then said, "I don't want this moment to end."

That is when a phantom blocked his view and then an Elite came down and said, "Spartan 119?"

David said, "What the hell you want?"

The Elite said, "Arbiter wanted me to pick you up for some work?"

David said, "Ok."

He unhooked himself and then pushed off and then went onboard the phantom. Once he was on-board the phantom headed to the moon.

Meanwhile in the conference room Lord Hood said, "Ok. How about you guy's head to the moon and once David comes back I will send him there."

Arbiter said, "Come on. The sooner we start the better?"

Johnny inflated on of his sacs and then let it out all at once. One-Eye said, "What is wrong?"

Johnny chirped and then dropped his head. One-Eye said, "You are worried about David aren't you?"

Johnny nodded his head and Becky said, "Don't worry about it. David will be alright?"

Johnny looked at her and then held out a tentacle to her. So Becky took it and said, "Come on. I will stay with you until he shows up alright?"

Johnny nodded his head and then chirped. Becky said, "Come on."

Johnny attached himself to Becky's shoulder and then chirped. Becky said, "Alright."

She started to walk with Johnny on her shoulder. One-Eye just shook his head and said, "Let us go."

Everyone followed Becky and Johnny. Arbiter followed and said, "I can't wait to do some work."

One-Eye said, "I know what you mean."

Chad and Mark started to talk to each other. Cortana said, "Alice. You coming?"

Alice was doing up a report until she heard someone talking to her. She came out of her work and said, "What?"

Cortana said, "You coming?"

Alice shook her head and said, "Sorry. Going over the report's real quick. Sorry about yelling?"

Cortana smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Come let us head to the moon."

Alice nodded her head and said, "Ok."

So both of them went into armor. Alice went into Betty's armor and Cortana went into the Chief's armor. Then they arrived at the docking bay when Arbiter said, "Come let us board on my phantom and head to the moon."

Everyone went on-board and then the phantom left Cairo. Dr. Hallow said, "Something must be up with David and his group?"

Lord Hood looked at her and said, "What are you talking about?"

Dr. Hallow said, "When David came back he hasn't begin himself. He would be in a good mood but now he is different."

Admiral Patterson said, "I saw it also. David would be in a good mood but when he came back from the battle at the planet."

Dr. Hallow said, "The Planet."

She backtracked though David's record and said, "That is the problem. He lost his team he sent on that mission. Seeing the planet is making him upset."

Meanwhile on-board the Phantom Arbiter said, "We are almost there?"

Then a Longsword almost impacted with them. Alice said, "Watch your flying stupid."

Cortana said, "How about you clam down sis. You are scaring me."

Alice said, "Sorry. I didn't mean too. I think David is rubbing off on me."

Cortana said, "I don't understand."

Alice smiled and said, "David created me so he can have someone that knows his moods better then anyone else. Unlike the UNSC ones. No offence Cortana?"

Cortana said, "None taken."

Alice went back telling Cortana what David do and what he created for her. After about five minutes they arrived at the moon.

Arbiter said, "I would like to see this section Lord Hood has for us."

Once they docked a marine meet them at the docking bay and said, "I am here for."

Looking at his pad then said, "David, Master Chief, Arbiter, Johnny, Chad, Mark, Alice, Cortana, and Aloe 'Likos?"

He looked up and said, "Is everyone here?"

One-Eye said, "David isn't here let."

Arbiter said, "I will have this phantom go and pick him up."

The Phantom then lifted off and then went to pick up David. The marine said, "Please follow me."

Then everyone followed him. Becky said, "I would like something to eat."

Betty said, "Same here."

So all of them went to the mess hall that was there to get something to eat. Becky said, "So how are you doing Betty?"

Betty smiled and said, "Not bad. Trying to keep David out of trouble."

Andy said, "Ya. Mostly when he messes up on one of his toys. There was one time. We were up against some marines when David tried one of his new toys. And then it didn't work. Betty had to bail him out."

Meanwhile the Phantom docked on moon and then the Elite said, "We are at the moon now?"

David said, "Thanks for the lift."

Then he got out and said, "I would like to know where they are right now." That is when a Nav point showed up on his HUD so he followed it. After about a couple of minutes he arrived at a section that was locked. David looked around and then the door opened.

Alice said, "Please come in."

David said, "Alice. You are a pain in the ass I mean that in a good way."

Alice just smiled at him and said, "Thanks. Please keep going they are at the end of the hall."

David started walking until he came across a door and he opened it. On the other side was Arbiter, One-Eye, Master Chief, Johnny, Chad, Mark, Alice, and of course Cortana. David said, "Where is the food."

Johnny came up to him and chirped then circled him real quick. David smiled behind his helmet and said, "I missed you to Johnny."

Arbiter came up to David and said, "Here is what we have came up with."

Arbiter gave David a Data pad and David said, "Ok. I will look it over right now."

David went to a chair and said, "I am hungry."

Alice said, "What would you like?"

David said, "Some Vegetable's please."

Alice said, "I will add some sandwich's also."

David nodded his head and then said, "Alright."

David removed his helmet and said, "Now let me see."

He leaned back in his chair and then started to read. One-Eye said, "What if we use some of our tech on the new ship?"

David said, "I like your thinking but that would mean our tech will run into some problems." David looked at the specs and then said, "Alice a holograph pic of the specs please."

Cortana said, "Here you go David."

David said, "Ok. Now let us spit the ship into parts."

Cortana said, "Like this."

The ship was broke up into four parts. David said, "That is what I like."

David said, "Ok. Now let us work on the engines."

After about fifteen minutes Alice said, "Food is here."

One-Eye said, "I will go and get it."

One-Eye left to get the food when David sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Arbiter said, "How about we all take a break for a moment. I am sure my warriors could use some food also."

Everyone took a break and then David removed his helmet and then scratched his head. Johnny chirped and then tilted his head to one side. David said, "I am fine. I am just hungry."

Johnny nodded his head and chirped again.


	4. Chapter 3

David looked at the specs of his new toy. The Arbiter gave David a report on what happen to his ship. The Covenant used an EMP blast to knock everything down which made it easier to destroy. David looked at the specs again and sighed. The Arbiter heard David's sigh and said, "What is wrong, Spartan?"

David said, "Tired. Plus my eyes are sore for looking over these specs."

The Arbiter said, "How about you take a break. I can handle things while you are gone."

David smiled and said, "Ya. I might just do that."

David got up and left the room he was working in. One-Eye said, "He is pushing himself too much isn't he?"

The Arbiter said, "Yes, brother, he is."

David left the room where he was working David asked Lord Hood for a room so he could work in quiet for a special project. Lord Hood gave a whole section to work on it. David arrived at the main door leading to the main part of the base. David said, "Alice. Please open up."

Alice opens the door and David walked out. Once he was in the main part of the base he went to see Lord Hood to update him. David was happy to be back at Earth only for a few minutes. David arrived at the main conference room and went in. Lord Hood was there along with Becky going over what happen. David was about to leave when Lord Hood said, "Come and join us."

David came in and said, "I have some news. We have the specs done up. I would need another hour to finish it."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. How about you rest David. You look like hell."

David said, "Ya. I might get some rest after I am done."

Lord Hood shook his head and said, "Alright. You can leave Becky and thanks for the report."

Becky nodded her head and David said. "You know you should get checked out."

Becky shook her head and said, "Later."

Lord Hood got up and said, "Ok. I am leaving. If there is anything you need just call me."

David nodded then Lord Hood left. David's com beeped and said, "Hello."

Then The Arbiter said, "David. You better get back here. We might have something."

David said, "Ok. I am on my way."

Becky said, "I am heading to the Archangel to over look the repairs."

David nodded his head and went back to the section where he was working. Alice opens the door before he could say anything. David then walked in and walked to the room where the Arbiter, One-Eye and a few Engineers were working. David arrived and said, "What is up?"

The Arbiter said, "David. We have done it. We found something that would work."

Then he gave David the data pad and David said, "Way to go. We can start work on it right away."

Then an Engineer came over and tapped the data pad then itself. David gave it the data pad and then added something. Then gave it back to David. David looked at it and said, "Thanks."

David smiled at the Engineer. David said, "Ok. Alice contact Lord Hood and tell him we need a Longsword that is not being used also a docking bay."

Alice said, "Checking."

David studied the specs and then smiled even bigger. One-Eye said, "Well."

David said, "We might be able to start working on it right now. Only if we can get a Longsword."

Alice showed up and said, "I have some good news and some bad news."

David said, "Let me guess something is up?"

Alice said, "No. The good news is a Longsword is in a docking bay and Lord Hood approved your request but the bad news is the Archangel will be out of commission for about a month."

David said, "Ok. Alice I want the ship up and running I don't care how long but move the ship behind the Earth for protection."

Johnny went up to him and chirped David said, "Ok. They would need some help. So go ahead take Chad and Mark with you."

Johnny nodded and then left. Alice said, "I will pick them up in a pelican."

David said, "Alright. Let us head to the docking bay where the Longsword is."

Arbiter said, "David. I have a couple extra of Engineers on my ship as well as some Sangheili mechanics that could help."

David shook his head and said, "I am not being mean or anything but the least amount of people knowing what we are doing is the better because if someone finds out what we are doing then they will try to steal it or destroy it."

Arbiter said, "Ok. What about us?"

R'tas, One-Eye, Master Chief, and Cortana looked at David and then David said, "I do trust all of you. But for now we can't tell anyone."

Arbiter put a hand on David's shoulder and said, "I understand. You want us to keep it quiet until it is time. But I was meaning for the Archangel."

David said, "Yes."

Meanwhile on the Archangel Betty was over looking the repairs. After the battle with the Covenant the Archangel took a little bit of a beating but nothing much. Betty said, "I want this ship start to repairs."

That is then the communication officer said, "Sir. A Pelican is coming and something about Engineers on-board."

Betty said, "Who is in control."

Then a voice said, "This is your favourite AI Alice. Permission to come on-board to drop off."

Betty said, "Ok. Permission granted."

Alice headed for the docking bay when Johnny chirped. Alice then said, "We are almost there."

Johnny chirped again. Alice said, "I only guessed what you were saying that is all."

Johnny chirped again and then hovered waiting. Alice smiled and then docked. Johnny felt the ship dock and then chirped. Alice said, "Yes. We are here."

Johnny tapped something onto a pad and then showed Alice. Alice said, "I would like that very much."

Johnny chirped again and then transferred the data to her. Alice said, "I will look it over better later alright."

Johnny nodded his head and then disembarked from the Pelican. Where they were meet by some marines. Johnny, Chad, and Mark went back inside and Alice closed the hatch to protect them until Lynn came down. Meanwhile on the bridge the operation officer said, "Sir. Alice has docked and the engineers came off but they went back on. Alice closed the hatch."

Betty said, "Alright. Patch me though to her please."

That is when Alice showed up and said, "Betty. Sorry but we have some marines here in the docking bay. They are scared. I would like Lynn to come and meet us."

Betty said, "Alright. She is on her way down alone with Becky."

Johnny chirped because the back hatch was beginning open. Alice overrode the code with one of her own and then said, "Please hurry. They are trying to open it."

Betty said, "Ok. They are two out."

Alice said, "Ok. I will stay in the pelican until they get here."

Then a Marine banged on the door and said, "Come and open up."

Alice said, "Bite me."

That is when she heard like a torch being light. Then sparks started to come inside. Johnny chirped and then the sparks stopped. Alice checked the radar and saw that there was some one else in the docking bay. Then Johnny chirped and Alice said, "I know."

Then Alice said, "Who is out there?"

Moving outside the Pelican and saw that it was Betty and Lynn. Lynn said, "Alice. You can open up now."

Alice said, "Tell the Marines to leave."

Becky said, "You heard her. Leave now or I will carry you out myself."

The Marines started to leave when Johnny chirped Alice said, "Yes. It is Lynn."

Alice lowered the door slightly and Johnny chirped. Lynn said, "Yes. It is me."

Johnny, Chad, and Mark all came out and then hugged her. Becky said, "Hello."

Johnny moved over to Becky and then held out a tentacle to her. Alice said, "He wants to shake your hand."

Becky took it and shook it softy. Johnny looked around and then chirped. Lynn said, "Yes. She needs repaired."

Mark and Chad both looked at each other and nodded their heads. Lynn said, "Let us go."

All three of them followed Lynn to the engine room. Becky said, "Nice little fellow isn't he."

Alice said, "Yes he is."

Meanwhile back on the Moon David said, "Alright. Let us see this docking bay Lord Hood has given us."

Everyone went to the docking bay and Lord Hood was there waiting for them. David said, "Hello Lord Hood."

Lord Hood said, "She told me that you needed a Longsword and a Docking bay so I have giving you this section."

They went inside and David saw that it was about three docking bays all attached to each other. Lord Hood said, "This way you can work on three of them at once if you want."

David said, "Thank you very much."

Then Admiral Patterson showed up and said, "I have three ships coming in right now. They should be here soon."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Once they dock we are leaving alright David."

David said, "Ok. I might need some tools but I will let you know what I need when I start alright."

Lord Hood said, "Ok."

Then an alarm went off and then three Longswords came in and then docked. Then the pilots disembarked and then walked off. David said, "Do they know what we are doing to them?"

Admiral Patterson said, "No. I told them not to ask."

David smiled behind his helmet and said, "Ok."

The Pilot said, "Sirs. Three Longswords as ordered."

Admiral Patterson said, "Ok. Now leave."

The Pilots then left. Once they were gone David said, "Ok. Let us start working."

David went over to one of the Longswords and then looked it over from front to back. Then said, "Ok. I want all the tools that they use to put everything on it."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Anything else."

Arbiter said, "Some more food. The Spartan must be hungry."

David poked his head back from under the Longsword where he was and said, "Please."

R'tas said, "I would need some tools from Shadow of Intent."

David said, "Ok."

David went back under and Master Chief said, "David. I would like to know what you want me to do."

David said, "I would like you to check the systems and then join me under here."

Cortana didn't want to be left out said, "What about me Spartan?"

David came out again and said, "You can handle the Specs please. I would need to see what it would look like so I know I am doing the right thing. You program you."

Cortana said, "Ok."

Lord Hood and Admiral Patterson left. R'tas left also and then went to their Phantom. Then went to the Shadow of Intent.

David said, "Arbiter. If you aren't busy I want to know what the landing gear looks like on the specs please."

Arbiter said, "They are the same ones that are on this one."

David said, "Ok. Please make sure R'tas is doing alright?"

Arbiter said, "Sure thing. You think he can dock in here with us."

David came out and said, "That would work. That way we can carry the supplies straight here without moving them though the halls."

Arbiter nodded his head and Master Chief came out and said, "Systems checked out and they are running at one hundred percent. Cortana is also doing a deeper check on the systems also."

David said, "That is good to hear."

Meanwhile on the Phantom R'tas docked with Shadow of Intent and then said, "Ok. I need some tools."

A few Engineers looked at him and waited. R'tas said, "I would need these tools."

He handed the Data Pad over and the leader Engineer chirped then started to move to the tools that he needed the others joined the first one and then moved them onto the Phantom. R'tas went to the bridge to see how everything is coming alone. As he walked a few Elites nodded their heads to him. Which he returned to them. Once he arrived on the Bridge everyone stood up and then a Red Elite said, "Excellency. We are doing a patrol around the Human world. The Demons ship is moving behind for repairs also."

R'tas said, "Alright I would like to keep a lock on his ship no matter what."

Meanwhile on the Unjustful an Elite said, "Excellency. We are doing a patrol."

One-Eye's second said, "Ok. I would like to stay close to the Cairo station please."

One-Eye's Navigation officer said, "Ok."

One-Eye Weapon's officer said, "I am ready to warm up the turrets if needed."

Operation's said, "Systems are running in the green."

Communication officer said, "Still nothing new. I will keep on scanning."

One-Eye's second said, "Alright. I want to be ready for anything. Tell our fighters to be ready also."

They all nodded their heads and then went back to work.

One-Eye said, "Ok. I would like to know what is going on right with the Covenant."

His second said, "You and me both Excellency."

One-Eye said, "I would like to know why they are still fighting when they know the whole thing is a fake."

His second said, "I have to agree. We don't know what is waiting for us when we started this war with the Humans back years ago. If we know what we know now what would of happen?"

One-Eye said, "I agree. But it might be something like this again."

Meanwhile on the Moon David said, "Damn."

Master Chief said, "What is wrong?"

David said, "Pinched my finger in the panel here."

Showing Master Chief where he pinched it. Arbiter said, "R'tas is on his way back right now. Also Spartan. I have asked him to bring some food also."

David said, "Sure thing Arbiter."

Arbiter said, "Ok."

Meanwhile Lynn and Matt were in the armory going over their gear. Lynn said, "What do you think."

Matt said, "Beats me. But one thing is clear I want to find out more about these Elites and why they left the Covenant. I know they are our allies but during the war they were our enemies."

Lynn said, "I know what you mean. During the war we know who is our enemies and not."

That is when Alice showed up and said, "As David would say, 'You have to keep your feelings under control if you don't then you will regret it later.' Or something like that. David comes up with different sayings all the time. But that one is the best one I know of."

Lynn said, "I thought you were with David."

Alice sat down on a crate or above it then said, "I came back with Johnny, Chad, and Mark so they can work on the Archangel."

Matt said, "Ok."

Alice looked at Matt and said, "What is wrong?"

Matt said, "I don't trust the Elites. I know David trusts them but I don't for some reason."

Alice said, "David does trust them because he has put his feelings for them out for now. He knew they were lead by Truth." Alice then went on to tell them what happen.

Meanwhile on the Phantom R'tas was moving the Phantom to the docking bay where they were working. He opened a channel and said, "This is R'tas Vadum calling anyone in the docking bay."

Then Cortana's voice came over the channel and said, "Please dock. The welcome mat is rolled out for you."

R'tas clicked his two remaining mandibles in a smile and said, "Roger that."

The docking bay door open and then he went and docked. He walked over the gravity lift and activated it. He looked around and saw that the Arbiter, Master Chief, and Cortana were there but no David.

R'tas said, "Where is the Demon."

David said, "You called."

Poking his head out the side hatch of the Longsword. R'tas said, "I called you 'Demon' and you don't care."

David said, "Sorry. I was busy inside when I heard something about a 'Demon' so I poked my head out and saw it was you slip-lip."

R'tas said, "What did you call me?"

David said, "I am only kidding. I need a wrench please."

R'tas said, "Here."

He picked one up and tossed it to David. David caught it and said, "Thanks. If you three don't mind can you start working on the outer part please."

R'tas said, "Can I help inside please."

David said, "Sure. I need to re-write the whole system maybe."

R'tas came over and said, "Ok."

He then went inside and saw that the inside was a mess. David said, "Watch your step. I don't want to hurt yourself. Some of the lines are live."

Cortana said, "David. I have disabled all the power for the other systems."

David said, "Thanks. I would like you to upload the systems I am putting in please. I want a check on all of them please one at a time."

Cortana showed up on the Holo pad and said, "Sure thing."

David said, "Thanks."

Meanwhile outside Arbiter said, "What do you think about doing something like this Brother? If this works with one of your Longswords then I would like to have one of our Phantoms modified."

Master Chief said, "I really don't know until we get it all done up."

Then there was a yell from inside the Longsword. R'tas came out holding his claw. David said, "Damn."

He came out with a medical kit and said, "Let me see it. And stop hopping around."

R'tas gave David his claw and David said, "Ok."

David opens up the med kit and removed the burn paste. Then said, "This is going to sting a little."

David put the paste on R'tas claw and then slowly rubbed it in and then put some pad over it and then wrapped it. David said, "I should be doing the power supply."

R'tas said with a growl, "Don't worry about it. I thought the Construct had turned the power off."

Cortana showed up and said, "I might have forgotten one."

David said, "You would need a good week at least to heal your hand. I will let you handle the system alright. I will tell you what to put in alright."

R'tas said, "I will be fine."

Arbiter said, "Brother. I have to agree. We don't want you to hurt yourself again please let the Spartan handle it."

David said, "How about we rest for now."

Arbiter said, "I will go and get us some food alright."

David removed his helmet and said, "Sure."

R'tas said, "You look weird."

David said, "Thanks."

David rubbed his head and Cortana said, "I would like to know what your armor is like?"

David smiled and said, "Sure. You can do a scan if you want."

Cortana said, "Very nice. You have sword in your gauntlet?"

David smiled and said, "Something I created for my personal armor. You might have seen me use them against the Arbiter when I first meet him."

Cortana said, "That is true."

David then told them what he made to his armor and other things. That is when the Arbiter came back in pushing a cart full of food.

Arbiter said, "Some of the people were bringing this here so I told them I would take it over for them."

David said, "Thanks."

He removed a sandwich and started to eat it. Cortana said, "David."

David nodded his head to her so she said, "I would like to know if you want me to do a scan of your armor for you?"

David swallowed the food and said, "Sure but be careful. Alice has uploaded some protecting software in the armor so no one could access it."

Cortana said, "I understand."

David smiled and said, "When Alice gets back you should asks her about dropping the protection for you to have a look at my armor."

That is when R'tas said, "How about we talk about what we are going to do now."

David lifted a data pad and then said, "I will work on the power supply while R'tas works on the system. Cortana will help him. Arbiter will work on the outer with Master Chief if you don't mind."

Master Chief said, "I don't mind."

Taking a bite. David said, "How do you eat without removing your helmet."

Cortana smiled and said, "That is something I don't know. I have been with him for so long I don't know also."

David lifted the data pad and said, "Ok. Here is what we have done so far. We are going to improve the Longsword so the Covenant new weapon will not work against us again. Cortana. How does the power supply looking?"

Cortana said, "It is coming along nicely but we might have a problem with the power overload."

David said, "Ok. Can you find a way to do that?"

Cortana said, "When I found the problem I started to work on it."

R'tas said, "Demon."

David said, "What Slip-lip."

R'tas said, "I was thinking about adding a cloak to the Longsword."

David said, "That would work. What do you think Arbiter?"

Arbiter said, "It might work."

David said, "Ok. I would need to write a system for it."

Master Chief said, "Couldn't we use the tech from the Covenant?"

Arbiter and R'tas both growled at the comment. Master Chief said, "I was only kidding."

The Arbiter replied in a growl, "One we are no Covenant any longer. Two we do have an experimental cloaking devise but I won't guarantee it will work, but you are welcome to it Demon."

Cortana said, "I think David is rubbing off on you."

David said, "I don't know if I should be upset or happy."

Cortana said, "I am only kidding with you that's all."

David said, "Ok. Cortana I would like to see the new specs please. With the cloak added to it."

Cortana said, "Here is what it would look like."

Then Cortana played a battle with the Longsword in the battle from the Archangel. David saw that the Longsword cloaked and then moved in slowly only using thrusters to move. Once it is was in position it dropped a bomb and then left. Once they were clear the bomb went off. David said, "Ok. Arbiter. With your permission I would like to have a look at the cloak tech please."

Arbiter said, "I don't know Spartan. Someone that I don't know much about looking over our tech."

David said, "Come on. Please."

Arbiter said, "Alright."

Cortana smiled and said, "I have the techs in my system. When I was in the system I updated my system so I was up to-date mostly."

David said, "Ok. If you don't mind. I am going to get back to work."

David put his helmet back on and then went back inside the Longsword.

R'tas said, "Brother. David isn't himself for some reason."

Cortana said, "I will go and talk to him. If that is alright with you Chief?"

Master Chief nodded his head and said, "Go ahead. He might be able to talk to you better then us."

Cortana then disappeared and then they heard a scream. Then David said, "Cortana that isn't funny."

Meanwhile in the Longsword David was writing a system when Cortana said, "Boo."

David yelled, "Cortana that isn't funny."

Cortana said, "Sorry. I didn't mean too. What is wrong?"

David said, "They wanted me to talk to you right?"

Cortana said, "If you don't mind talking to me."

David put down his data pad and then started to type in some commands then said, "I don't know what is going on. I should be happy with work but."

Cortana said, "You are worried about the Covenant coming back again when you aren't ready alright?"

David stopped and then leaded back and said, "Yes."

Cortana said, "I understand. How about something to listen too?"

David said, "Ok. Please play Dragon 1-A."

Cortana said, "I don't know how."

David said, "I got it."

Then the music started to play. Cortana said, "I like the song."

David said, "I am feeling better now."

David came out and said, "You guy's don't mind the music."

Arbiter said, "I don't mind."

David said, "I have written the system for the cloak."

David said, "Let try it."

David picked up a Data pad and then typed in a command then the Longsword disappeared then reappeared right away. David said, "Great. I have to find out how long for the cloak to say active."

Arbiter said, "Let me have a look."

David said, "Ok. I will work on the weapons system. Chief. You will help the Arbiter alright. And R'tas. You are going to help me."

David walked over to a wing and then said, "Now let us remove the missile pod and then add attachment to the wing for a warhead."

R'tas said, "May I."

David said, "Ok."

R'tas went and then removed the missile pod which crashed down to the floor. David said, "We should have used a forklift."

David started to roll the missile pod to the other side of the docking bay. R'tas said, "Ok. I think we can use the clamps if you want."

David came back over and said, "Let me see."

David shook his head and said, "We need a warhead that is disarmed before we try or we can try it in space."

Arbiter said, "Ok. We can try that with your permission Spartan."

David said, "We need a warhead or something like a warhead with the same weight as one," he looks around the bay, "I think there is something around here with the same weight as a warhead."

That is when Cortana said, "Spartan. Lord Hood wants an update."

David said, "Can you please tell me we are about half-way done on one of them."

Cortana said, "Ok."

David then said, "I have it."

David rolled a barrel and then said, "This might be the same weight of a warhead."

R'tas said, "Ok."

David then said, "Now we need a forklift."

Cortana said, "David. Lord Hood wants to see you right away."

David said, "Ok. Tell him I am on my way. Where is he?"

Cortana said, "He is on Cairo. Looks like he left some time ago. He wants you there right away."

David said, "Ok. I am going to take one of the other Longswords to find out what he wants."

David then walked over to one of the Longswords and then said, "I will be back soon."

Arbiter said, "We are coming with you. Let us use the Phantom. We might be some help on the specs."

David shook his head and said, "I am not being mean or anything but I should go alone because he wants to see me."

Arbiter said, "Ok. We will work on the ship alright."

R'tas took a step forward and said, "Brother. I will go with him. I would like to talk to Lord Hood to see if we can land our ship to work on some of the damage we took?"

Arbiter said, "Alright. Watch your back brother."

R'tas said, "Don't worry. I am more worried about being alone with this demon."

David said, "Sure pick on the Spartan."

Master Chief said, "What about me?"

Arbiter said, "You are my brother but David isn't."

David said, "Ok. Let us get going R'tas."

He nodded his head and said, "Ok."

They went on board the Phantom when David said, "R'tas. What is wrong?"

R'tas said, "I am fine Spartan."

David put a hand on R'tas shoulder and said, "You know you can talk to me if you want?"

R'tas said, "I understand. Spartan. I need a favour please?"

David took a seat and said, "What is that."

R'tas said, "You think we are doing the right thing?"

David said, "Being allies with us?"

R'tas said, "Yes. I know the Prophets have clouded my eyes but I still don't know."

David laughed and said, "I am sorry about the laugh but it is the same with me. I still don't trust you Elites. There are only about three of them I trust at the moment."

R'tas clicked his two remaining mandibles in a smile and said, "Let me guess I am one of them?"

David said, "Yes. You, Arbiter, and One-Eye."

That is when the communications beeped. David said, "This is Spartan 119 and R'tas. We are here for a meeting with Lord Hood."

Then a voice said, "I am sorry but please stay where you are until you are cleared."

David said, "Roger that."

R'tas put the phantom into a holding pattern around Cairo. David said, "Something must be up."

R'tas said, "You are right. For the short amount of time I have known you I have come to trust you."

David said, "Thanks."

Meanwhile on Shadow of Intent N'tho was busy checking the ship. R'tas had put him in command until he or Arbiter comes back. He looked around the bridge and said, "I want to know what is going on with them right now."

That is when an Elite came up and said, "Same here brother. We shouldn't have left them alone with the Demons. I know Arbiter trusts one of them but the other one I don't know about."

N'tho turned around and saw it was Usze. Both of them have being together for the longest time now. Usze said, "Arbiter and Ship Master R'tas know what they are doing. We should stand by their choice."

N'tho said, "I know but something about the other Demons isn't right. I don't like the one that had their weapons on the Arbiter's throat."

Usze said, "I know that the Lord Hood or the person in charge wouldn't let anything happen to him."

N'tho said, "I agree."

Meanwhile on the Archangel Betty said, "I want to know what is going on."

Alice showed up and said, "Johnny, Chad, and Mark are going as fast as they can. You should clam down."

Betty sat down in the Captain's chair and said, "You are right."

Alice said, "If David was here. He would say 'Don't forget about your training. It is your greatest weapon.' I sounded like David just now."

Betty said, "You are right."

Becky showed up and said, "That is scary. Two David's."

Betty looked over her shoulder and said, "I thought you were with Lynn and the Engineers."

Becky shook her head and said, "Lynn went to check her gear and the Engineers are working."

Operations officer said, "Sir. We have a problem. The Engineers are gone. They went into vent and then they are gone."

Meanwhile in the armory Lynn said, "I want some time to rest."

That is when a Vent was popped open and then a Tentacle came out. Lynn said, "Johnny is that you?"

Then an Engineer came out and looked around. Then two others came out. Lynn went up to them and said, "Are you all right?"

Johnny looked at her and then moved away. Lynn understood so she held out her hand and then said, "It is me Lynn."

Chad chirped and then held out a tentacle to her. Lynn said, "Yes. It is me."

Chad, Mark, and Johnny attached themselves to her. That is when the armory door open and a tech showed up. By the looks of it he was out of breath for some reason. He looked around and then said, "There you three are."

Chad, Mark, and Johnny moved behind Lynn. Lynn said, "What just happen."

The Tech said, "These three took a off a panel and then re-route the power."

Johnny inflated one of his sacs and then hit it. Lynn said, "Clam down Johnny."

Johnny deflated the sac and moved back behind Lynn. Lynn said, "They are only doing what they need to do. If you don't like it then bring it up with the person in charge."

The Tech said, "I don't care."

Johnny inflated the sac again and then hit it again. The Tech said, "I am not scared."

Johnny reached for Lynn's weapons and then pointed it at the Tech. Lynn said, "Johnny."

Johnny handed her weapon back to her. Lynn took it and said, "You better leave now and leave them here with me."

The Tech said, "I don't want too. I want them to remove what they have done?"

Chad then inflated his sacs and then hit it. Matt said, "You better leave right now."

The Tech said, "Alright. I don't want those 'things' in my engine room."

Chad hit his sacs again. Lynn said, "Leave."

The Tech turned around and then left. Chad chirped something. Lynn said, "Chad. You can calm down."

Chad let his sacs deflate slowly. Then looked at Lynn. Lynn said, "It is alright. You are only doing what you think is right."

Mark came out and then handed her a pad. Lynn took it and said, "These are what you were doing before he chased you out?"

Mark nodded his small head. Alice said, "Hello."

Johnny chirped at her and then waited. Alice said, "I understand. Also I heard what Chad called him. I am trying the program right now."

Chad chirped and then pointed to where the tech was. Alice giggled and said, "Yes. He is a 'Hairless brute' I came here to check on what is going on."

Meanwhile back in the docking bay of the moon Cortana said, "Arbiter. You know we should be careful for some reason."

Arbiter looked Cortana and said, "What is wrong Construct?"

Cortana said, "I am worried about what is coming."

Master Chief said, "I agree with you on that Cortana. From all the time we have known each other I have learned to trust you."

Cortana said, "Now that is a first."

Master Chief said, "I am only voicing my thoughts."

Arbiter said, "I agree. We should go by our gut feelings. That has saved me many times on the battlefield."

Cortana said, "Ok."

Arbiter said, "Let us get back to work. The Spartan might not be happy that we didn't do anything."

Cortana said, "You are right." So they went back to work on the Longsword.

Meanwhile in the Phantom R'tas and David were still waiting. R'tas said, "How long has it being?"

David said, "About ten minutes tops."

R'tas said, "I hate waiting."

David said, "Same here. I would like to know what the F*** is going on. Lord Hood wants to see me. Now we have to wait."

R'tas said, "I have to agree with you on that. How about we talk about something until we are cleared to land?"

David said, "Sure. If you don't mind me asking how you lost you mandibles?"

R'tas said, "It is a long story. I was stationed on the Infinite Succor. My second in command was infected by Flood and I lost my mandibles to his blade. The cruiser was lost. As well as most of my team," he looked at the Human sitting next to him and felt in his hearts that he had a real friendship growing with this Human David and hoped the Human felt the same way.

David could hear the sadness in his voice so David said, "How about I tell you about a battle about me?"

R'tas said, "Sure."

David leaned back in the chair and said, "This was during the war when we weren't allies."

David went on to tell R'tas about the battle. After about forty-five minutes the communication beeped again. David said, "Spartan 119 here?"

Then a voice said, "You are cleared to land."

David said, "Roger that."

R'tas started to move the Phantom to the docking bay. Once they docked they were met by some marines armed to the teeth. David said, "What is going on."

One of the Marines said, "Orders. We are going to escort you to Lord Hood. Also please hand over all your weapons."

David said, "I am sorry but I can't do that. I am here to visit Lord Hood." That is when a voice said, "Stand down now."

One of the Marines turned around and saw it was Lord Hood. Then he said, "Sir."

Everyone saluted him. David said, "Lord Hood."

Giving him a quick salute. R'tas nodded his head real quick. Then Lord Hood said, "Leave. These two are my guest. I want them to be treated as such."

One of the Marines said, "Lord Hood. We have orders to escort them to you."

Lord Hood said, "Who gave you the orders?"

The Marine dropped his arm and then his head and said, "Can't say."

Lord Hood said, "I am ordering you to tell me."

The marine looked at Lord Hood again and said, "Section 5."

David grabbed the marine and then put him up against the wall and said, "Why did they order you to escort us."

The Marine said, "Don't know. We were ordered to escort you that is all we were told."

David heard the slide of the Assault Rifle being pulled back to put a round into the chamber. David said, "You can shoot me. But my friend behind you will kill you."

R'tas clicked his mandibles into a smile as he removed his energy Sword, then thought to himself, "_I think I have found a real friend and brother with this Human like the Arbiter has with the other Spartan."_ He proceeded to get into his fighting stance.

Lord Hood said, "David. Let him go right now. The rest of you stand down."

David said, "Yes Sir. Now get lost."

David let go of the Marine and then he said, "Ok."

Then he left along with the rest of the marines. R'tas said, "I was going to kill them if they hurt you David."

David said, "I know you would. That is why I told them about you killing them."

Lord Hood said, "Let us get going."

David said, "Yes Sir."

R'tas said, "Lord Hood. I have a request of you?"

Lord Hood said, "What would that be."

R'tas said, "Permission to land our ship on Earth for some repairs."

Lord Hood said, "Sure. Alert the other ship that is here also they can do it also."

R'tas said, "You mean Unjustful right."

Lord Hood said, "That is the one."

R'tas said, "I will do that right now. Permission to stay with David."

Lord Hood said, "I don't mind. David would like the company."

David said, "I like that very much."

So they went to the conference room where David saw Dr. Hallow was there. David said, "Hello Mother."

Dr. Hallow smiled and said, "Hello David."

R'tas nods his head slightly and said, "Hello."

Dr. Hallow said, "Hello. You are one of the Elites that were here with the Arbiter the first time right."

R'tas said, "Yes, that would be me."

Dr. Hallow walked up to him and then held out her hand. R'tas took it and then shook it. Lord Hood said, "David. I would like to know how you are coming along."

David said, "We are about fifty percent done on one of them. As soon as we finish it we can start work on the other."

Lord Hood took a seat and said, "Ok. There is something else I want to talk to you about. Please have a seat all three of you."

Dr. Hallow, David, and R'tas took a seat. Lord Hood said, "The attack on us here was to test their new weapon. But the problem is they are coming again. This time with more ships."

David said, "What is their ETA?"

Lord Hood said, "I don't know. Or how many. Right now we are on standby. The Archangel is almost repaired but it still needs about a month to finish."

David said, "Ok."

Dr. Hallow said, "What about the home fleet?"

Lord Hood said, "We have about forty ships in coming but they will arrive a little late for the battle."

R'tas leaned forward and said, "I can talk to Arbiter and see if a small Fleet can come here to support you?"

Lord Hood said, "Thanks."

R'tas nodded his head and then opens a channel to Arbiter.

Meanwhile on the Archangel Lynn said, "What is going on?"

Alice said, "Johnny created a program for me to talk to them. Isn't that right Johnny?"

Johnny chirped then squawked. Alice said, "What is wrong?"

Johnny chirped while Alice nodded her head. After a few minutes Alice said, "Johnny. Is a little upset about the tech and he is happy to be back around you Lynn. He wants something to do and get off this ship. The Tech had made him upset."

Lynn looked at Johnny and said, "It that true."

Johnny nodded his head and then deflated his sacs and then she said, "Don't be upset."

Johnny inflated his sacs and then chirped. Lynn said, "You are welcome."

Alice said, "How did you know what he said?"

Lynn said, "I had a guess."

Lynn removed her helmet and Johnny moved around her to look at her better then stopped in front of her and then touched her face with a Tentacle. Lynn said, "You wanted to touch my face?"

Johnny moved back and nodded his head. Lynn said, "It is alright."

Meanwhile on the Bridge Betty said, "I would like to know what is going to happen now."

Becky said, "I have to agree with you on that. We should be prepared."

The Operations officer said, "Sirs. We are about twenty percent done."

Betty said, "Alright. Alert the Dock master to work faster if they can."

Operations nodded their head and asked the dock master to work faster if they can. The Nav officer said, "We are holding a position on the other side of Earth. In a matter of moments we can come from the dark side and attack if needed."

Then the Weapons officer said, "The MAC guns are ready also. We are loaded on the Shiva warheads but the missile pods will take about another hour to finish up."

Communication officer said, "We are still in the green but we are on stand-by for the time being. Also no new orders have come thought let."

Betty said, "Ok. Nav. You have command we are doing to the armory to rest for a bit. If anything happens contact us right away."

Meanwhile Andy was walking though the halls to past time. He walked from the bridge to the engine room and he was on his way to the armory. That is when someone said, "Hello Brute face."

Andy turned around and saw it was Betty and Becky. Andy said, "Clear."

Becky said, "Clear."

Andy said, "Where are you two going?"

Betty said, "Armory. You?"

Andy smiled behind his helmet and said, "Same."

So all three of them went to the armory when they saw that Lynn had her helmet off with Johnny near her face. Lynn said, "Johnny touched my face."

That is when Andy said, "I don't want one of them touching my face." Johnny inflated one of his sacs and then hit it.

Andy said, "What is wrong?"

Johnny inflated another and did the same thing. Alice said, "He is upset about the comment you just made."

Andy held up his hands and said, "I am sorry."

Johnny deflated his sacs and then went back over to Lynn. Lynn said, "Come let us rest."

Chad chirped and then Mark shook his head. Lynn said, "What is going on?"

Alice said, "Chad told Mark that he doesn't like the other. Mark just shook his head."

Mark chirped and the squawked about something. Alice said, "I am sorry. Mark is bored and he wants to get back to work on the engines but the tech will chase them out again."

Mark then lifted Lynn's helmet and then put it on one of his sacs then looked at everyone. Alice giggles and said, "That is funny."

Lynn said, "I don't get it."

Alice said, "He is pretending to be you. When you are wearing your helmet isn't that right Mark."

Mark nodded his head and then removed the helmet. Looked inside of it and then chirped. Alice said, "I will ask her. Lynn. Mark wants to know if you want him to upgrade your helmet?"

Lynn looked at Mark and then said, "Like what?"

Mark put the helmet on a crate and then went over to Alice and chirped something only Alice could hear. Alice said, "Hmm."

Andy said, "What is going on?"

Alice said, "Sorry. I was thinking about something over real quick." That is when someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned around levelled their weapons at the door. Then someone said, "Sorry."

Betty saw it was a marine. Betty said, "Sorry about the warm welcome. What is going on?"

The marine lowered his hands and then said, "Lord Hood wants to see all of you on Cairo right away."

Betty said, "Ok."

Then the marine left. Betty said, "Ok. I will meet you in the docking bay after I tell Navigation that we are leaving."

Becky said, "Roger that."

Mark chirped and then squawked. Alice said, "He might be there? He wanted to know if David would be there."

Becky said, "Come let us get going."

Lynn said, "Let us get going you guys."

Mark picked up Lynn's helmet and put it on his sac again. Lynn said, "I would like my helmet please?"

Mark gave Lynn her helmet back and then chirped softly. Lynn said, "You are having fun weren't you?"

Mark nodded his head and then attached himself to her shoulder. Johnny and Chad attached themselves to her other shoulder and her back. Andy said, "You are uglier now then you were before."

Mark chirped and Alice said, "He thinks' you are talking about him."

Andy held up his hands and said, "I am sorry."

Mark chirped and then Lynn said, "Let us get going."

Meanwhile on the Moon Cortana said, "Arbiter. Lord Hood is calling a meeting for all of us. Something is up."

Arbiter looked at Master Chief and said, "What is going on?"

Master Chief said, "I really don't know."

Cortana said, "Let us get going. Once you leave this area I will lock it down."

The Arbiter and his group made their way to the Phantom that was piloted by R'tas. The Arbiter looked at R'tas and said, "Brother, what is going on?"

"Lord Hood has received word that a major Covenant fleet has its eyes on the Human's home world. That is all I know except the fact that we could call in some of our fleet if needed." R'tas said in a matter of fact voice.

Before the Arbiter could reply a voice came over the com's and said, "Hold position while we clear you to dock."

R'tas replied, "Cairo, I have clearance of 8.235.7."

The voice on the come said, "Yes, Lord Hood's party. Proceed to the predesignated dock."

The Arbiter and his party proceeded to the conference room where Lord Hood was waiting along with David and the other Spartans. Lord Hood said, "Will you have a seat?"

The Arbiter said, "Will Aloe' be joining us?"

"Reading my mind now Arbiter?" One-Eye said as he took a seat.

Once everyone was seated Lord Hood proceeded to tell them about the coming battle. Half way into the meeting the com's opened and the voice said, "Sorry for the interruption. But there is an important message for the Arbiter."

Lord Hood replied, "On screen."

The screen flickered to life with the image of a Sangheili councillor. The Councilor said, "Esteemed Arbiter, it is the decision of the High Council to name you as the Ambassador to the Humans."

The Arbiter said with pride in his voice, "It would be an honour."

"Once your business is done there we need you to come to the Council chambers," the Councilor said in a business tone.

"I will be there. However, our allies are in the need of a small fleet to com and help them with a Covenant problem. The Covenant has launched a new weapon and they are headed this way with a massive fleet. How soon can we have reinforcements here?" the Arbiter said in a commanding tone.

"They will be there within the hour," replied the Councilor.

Just then there was a chime at the door indicating someone there. Lord Hood said, "Come."

The door opened revealing the marine at the door. The Arbiter looked up and said in a voice full of shock, "By the gods! It can't be!"


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone else in the conference room as well as the Master Chief said, "I can't believe it."

The dark skinned person had a sweet William cigar hanging from his lips. Cortana said, "I don't believe it."

David, Alice, Dr. Hallow all looked at them and then R'tas said, "I thought he was dead on the Ark."

Meanwhile Lord Hood said, "Please come in."

The person came in and David saw that they were a Sergeant. David said, "Alice."

Alice said, "I don't know."

The Sergeant came in and said, "You wanted to see me?"

Lord Hood said, "Yes, please take a seat."

The Sergeant sat down and then Lord Hood said, "I would like you to meet Sergeant Johnson."

The Arbiter said, "Wait a minute. Sergeant Johnson died on the Ark. I saw it myself."

Sergeant Johnson nodded his head and said, "Nice to meet everyone."

David said, "Hello Sergeant."

Sergeant Johnson said as he turned to David, "You must be Spartan 119," he then turned to the Master Chief and continued, "And you must be the bad ass Spartan 117 that I have heard so much about."

David said, "Yes."

That is when there was another beep again. Lord Hood said, "Come in."

The door open and standing there was Becky, Lynn, One-Eye, Betty, Matt, Andy, Johnny, Chad, and Mark. Mark chirped then went over to David. David said, "How are you doing?"

Chad chirped and then shook his head. David said, "Bad time?

Chad nodded his head. David said, "Don't worry about it."

Chad nodded his head again and then looked around. Mark chirped and then pointed to the person at the table. David said, "Yes. They are new."

Lynn said, "Who are they."

The person stood up and said, "My name is Sergeant Johnson."

Matt said, "Nice to meet you."

Johnny chirped and then moved behind Lynn some more. Lynn said, "Sorry. He doesn't trust anyone just yet."

Sergeant Johnson said, "It is alright. I'm not used to floating globs either."

Johnny chirped softly and then Lynn said, "Ok."

Alice said, "I hate being out of the loop here."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Now that everyone is here. Sergeant Johnson is here to meet everyone."

Arbiter said, "You are a ghost."

Sergeant Johnson said, "I don't understand."

Cortana said, "You are dead."

Lord Hood said, "Calm down everyone. I would like to tell you this isn't Sergeant Johnson that you know but his brother, his twin brother."

Dr. Hallow said, "I would like to run a DNA test to conform it?"

Sergeant Johnson said, "Anything to spend some time with a lovely woman.

David reached for his weapon and then pointed it at the Sergeant, then said, "Watch it."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Please be careful what you say around her. He will kill you without any fear."

Sergeant Johnson nodded his head and said, "Understood."

Dr. Hallow went up to him and took a blood sample and then said, "Ok. David stands down."

David lowered his weapon and then put it back on his hip and then removed his helmet. Sergeant Johnson said, "Holy shit! You are only a kid."

David said, "I am twenty years old."

One-Eye went up to David and said, "How about you calm down."

R'tas said, "I have to agree with him Demon."

David said, "Ok. Sure thing Slip-lip."

That is when Sergeant Johnson said, "I didn't mean to offend him Squid-head."

R'tas said, "What did you call me?"

R'tas reached for his energy sword when David came over and said, "R'tas. Calm down. Let me deal with it alright."

R'tas said, "Alright. But I don't like being called Squid-head."

David said, "Ok."

R'tas removed his hand from his energy sword and then relaxed. David said, "Please don't call him any other names. The only reason I can because he knows I am only kidding."

"Only the real Johnson called us that and we looked over it," the Arbiter said still thinking this isn't Johnson.

Sergeant Johnson said, "Ok no problem."

Mark chirped and Lynn said, "Yes."

Mark started to work on the specs. Arbiter went up to Mark and said, "Here."

Mark took the pad and then chirped. Lynn said, "He is thankful."

Arbiter nodded his head and then Mark looked over the specs. Chad and Johnny came over and then they started to talk. Alice said, "Ok. Let us find out what is going on."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. As I was saying this is Sergeant Amos Johnson."

Arbiter crossed his arms and then said, "I thought Johnson was an only child."

Dr. Hallow said, "It is true. His DNA matches the Sergeant Johnson that you know. But something different about it."

Sergeant Johnson said, "Let me start years ago. After the war is over I was only Corporal when I got word I was being promoted to Sergeant. Then transferred to Mars for some training."

He went on to tell them about more about himself.

"I still don't trust him. Why was Johnson's brother hidden from any knowledge? And why didn't he ever mention you? We all knew and respected Sergeant Johnson," the Arbiter said as he pointed to the Master Chief and R'tas.

Master Chief said, "I agree."

Lord Hood replied, "Sergeant Avery Johnson's past was and is classified."

David said, "Ok. Let us talk about what we are going to do?"

Sergeant Johnson said, "119. I want you to know that I am here to help any way I can."

David sat down and said, "Dragons."

Betty said, "Ok."

That is when Betty, Becky, Matt, and Andy went around the room to make sure it was clear. After a couple times around Betty said, "Clear."

David said, "Ok."

R'tas took a seat next to David. Dr. Hallow sat down on the other side of David. Sergeant Amos Johnson said, "Dragons. The Dragons that have more kills then anyone other group in the UNSC?"

David said, "What if we are."

Sergeant Amos Johnson said, "I have heard so much about you."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Let us get back to business. Cortana. Please show a map of Earth?"

That is when a Map showed up. Lord Hood said, "We know the Covenant are coming back but we don't know when or how many."

Mark chirped and then went over to David. David said, "Yes."

Mark handed David the data pad and said, "I can't believe it. You fix the problems we are having?"

Lord Hood said, "Please tell me what is going on."

Alice said, "Cortana, David, R'tas, and Arbiter, and Master Chief have being working on a special project to counter act the Covenant new weapon."

Cortana said, "That is true. We are working on a top secret project only Lord Hood and Admiral Patterson know about. Besides the ones that are working on it."

R'tas said, "I got hurt from it because the Construct forgot about the power."

Cortana said, "I am sorry. As I was saying. David is working on them to make them good against the Covenant."

David held up a hand and said, "I will take over."

Cortana said, "It is your show David."

The lights dimmed and David said, "Here is the project called 'DL' in other words 'Dragon Longsword.' We have almost finished one of them off. With the help of Chad, Mark, and Johnny."

David pointed to each one in turn David said, "We have fixed the problem. Also we are almost close for it to go into action."

Arbiter said, "We would need another four hours tops for it to be done. We are also talking of modifying a Phantom for our use that is like the Longsword."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. I give you about five hours to finish. Maybe we can start working on the others ones also."

David said, "Let us worry about this one first. If we start work on the others while we still have bugs still in this one."

R'tas said, "Then we can fix them."

Mark chirped again. David said, "What is wrong?"

That is when he tapped the pad David was holding and it changed to a system. Master Chief said, "Reach."

Lord Hood said, "What is with this planet?"

David said, "I understand. The UNSC fleet there. Or what is left of the Fleet."

Cortana said, "I understand. The ships might be still able to be repaired."

Mark tapped the pad again and then some Covenant ships showed up. David said, "I understand. Mark wants to go there and see if there are any Engineers that are still alive. Right?"

Mark shook his head and then a Covenant ship was enlarged and then One-Eye said, "I understand. The weapons systems."

Mark chirped loud. Alice said, "I see. The weapons. We might be able to use them right. Improve our ships with them?"

Mark nodded his head. Sergeant Amos Johnson said, "I will head there with a team and get the items we need?"

Lord Hood said, "No. We need every man here to defend Earth."

David said, "I will go with One-Eye and then connect to the ship and then bring it back?"

Lord Hood said, "Ok. When will you be able to go?"

David said, "It is all up to One-Eye."

One-Eye said, "I am ready right now. All I have to do go and take command."

Lord Hood said, "Ok."

Chad chirped and then David said, "Yes. All three of you can come. I might need you help."

Johnny chirped and then attached himself to David's shoulder. David said, "Ok. Let us get going."

Arbiter said, "I will head back and work on the project if that is alright with you Spartan."

David said, "Yes. I would like that every much. And Arbiter. Be careful alright."

Arbiter said, "Same to you Spartan. Same to you."

Then Lord Hood said, "Ok. Sergeant Johnson will be posted here on Cairo with me. Dr. Hallow. I want a full report on all the Spartans. I want to know if they are in good shape."

Dr. Hallow said, "Ok."

One-Eye said, "Come David let us get going."

That is when R'tas stood up and said, "Permission to come with you Spartan?"

Arbiter said, "Brother. You sure about going with him."

R'tas said, "Yes. Don't ask me how but I feel like I can trust him."

David said, "I would like the company. Maybe we can get a few of those ships up and running for our own fleet."

Then an idea hit David. The Wreak Covenant ships might be able to be running along with the rest of the UNSC. If so then they will have more ships that they can use. Alice said, "Ok. David is gone now."

Cortana said, "What are you talking about sis?"

Alice said, "David is in thinking mode. When he goes into that mode everything around him fades out."

David shook his head and said, "Sorry about that. I just had an idea."

Lord Hood said, "What would that be."

David said, "The UNSC ships. The Covenant has to knock out the bridge and the ship is dead in the water right?"

Lord Hood said, "I see. You are thinking about bring the ships back aren't you?"

David said, "Bingo."

Lord Hood said, "I understand."

David said, "Ok. I will have to put the project on hold. Arbiter don't forget you have to head back to your home planet."

R'tas said, "You are right. Brother. You should go."

Arbiter said, "Ok. Master Chief would you like to come with me?"

Master Chief said, "I don't know. Me on your home planet. Some of the elites might not like me."

Arbiter said, "You are right. But I will talk to them for you."

Master Chief said, "Alright. I would like to see your home planet."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Unjustful will stay here to help us."

Arbiter said, "I would like Aloe 'Likos to come with me. I was thinking about letting him have command of the Unjustful and the fleet that will be posted here?"

One-Eye said, "I don't know what to say?"

R'tas said, "How about you accept it."

One-Eye said, "I accept."

Arbiter said, "As of this moment Aloe 'Likos is in command of the Unjustful and the Fleet that is coming. Lord Hood, David, Master Chief, R'tas, and everyone else in this room are witness to this."

One-Eye said, "I will not let you down Arbiter."

Lord Hood said, "I hate to break up the mood but we should get going."

One-Eye said, "I have to agree. But the problem is that I have to stay here."

Arbiter said, "I forgot all about that."

Sergeant Johnson stood up and said, "How about a prowler?"

Lord Hood said, "I don't know. That would be dangerous. A prowler doesn't have any defence."

Alice said, "It is the only way."

Lord Hood said, "Alright. Betty. You will have command of the Archangel. R'tas, David, and Alice will head to Reach to get some ships. Meanwhile the Arbiter and the Master Chief will head to the Elite home planet for the meeting."

Johnny chirped and Lord Hood said, "Are you talking to me?"

Johnny moved behind David. Lynn said, "Lord Hood. You forgot about Johnny, Chad, and Mark."

Lord Hood said, "I am sorry. You can go with David also."

Mark chirped and Lynn said, "What?"

Mark chirped again and then pointed to Lynn. Lynn said, "You two want to stay with me?"

Chad and Mark attached themselves to Lynn. Lynn said, "Ok. They are going to stay here with me."

Lord Hood said, "Alright. The Prowler Running Dark will be ready shortly."

David said, "Ok. R'tas I hope you have something that would help you breathe in vacuum?"

R'tas said, "We have suits that would let us work in space."

David said, "Ok. Let us get going."

Then everyone left. Sergeant Johnson said, "Lord Hood permission to go with the recover team?"

Lord Hood shook his head and said, "No. I know you want to help but you will be in the way. Beside's the less amount of people the better."

Meanwhile the Prophet of Grace said, "What happen?"

A Brute said, "Nobel Hierarchs. We launched our attack like you ordered us too."

Wisdom said, "What happen during the battle?"

The brute said, "We used our new weapon but one ship wasn't affected by it. I could only tell that it was outside the blast range of the weapon."

Sincerity said, "What was the name of the ship?"

The brute said, "I think they called it 'Archangel' from the reports I have read of it."

Grace said, "We have to make sure that ship is inside the blast range."

The Brute said, "The weapon worked on it. The ship was in another battle against enemy ships. The three ships destroyed all the ships."

The Prophet of Grace said, "Leave us."

The Brute bowed and then left. Grace looked at the other two prophets and said, "What do we do?"

Wisdom said, "I think we should wait. Right now we are not ready to attack them again."

Sincerity said, "I agree but we mustn't wait long."

Grace said, "Let us build our numbers up again and then launch an attack."

Wisdom and Sincerity nodded their heads. Then Grace said, "I think we should keep a low profile and not let the enemy know what we are doing."

Then Grace pushed a button and the door opened and a Grunt came in. The grunt was crawling on the floor. Then said, "What would you like."

Wisdom said, "You are going to the Human home world and find out if you can get to portal."

The Grunt said, "I understand."

Then the Grunt started to crawl back to the door. Once the door was closed again then Wisdom said, "I don't like these Grunts. They are only good for clearing things out."

Grace said, "We have to be careful. They might be weak but they are strong in a group."

Sincerity said, "I have to agree. But we should be careful also."

Meanwhile the Grunt made its way to the section where the Grunts were allowed to rest. Once there he removed his mask and then his gear. One of the grunts there said, "Is everything alright Yep?"

Yep was the Grunt that was with the Prophets said, "I want to rest for a bit. Also I don't know why but they think we are weak."

Yep then went over to the food nipple and started to eat. After about five minutes Yep was done eating he went over and said, "I am going to get some rest real quick."

Yep went over to a spot and then lay down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Earth David was ready to head to Reach to pick up some ships. David was going over the reports of the battle. That is when R'tas came in and said, "Spartan?"

David said, "R'tas. What is up?"

R'tas said, "How about you call me 'Half-Jaw' if you want? I came here to see how you are holding up?"

David said, "I am fine. Going over the reports from the battle."

R'tas said, "David. I would like to know that there might be some ghosts there?"

David said, "I know. Half-Jaw we have to be careful. If there is missiles, Shiva warheads anything that we can use."

R'tas said, "I understand. I want you to understand that I will stand by you."

David said, "You trusting me?"

R'tas clicked his two mandibles in a smile and said, "Don't ask me how but I do. When I saw you put your life on the line. I couldn't let you fight alone."

David removed his helmet and said, "Half-Jaw. I trust you with my life no matter what. I want you to understand that if anyone hurts you I will kill them."

R'tas said, "It is the same with me."

That is when Lord Hood showed up and said, "Ok. Running Dark is ready. Also come back."

David said, "I understand."

That is when someone said, "This is Eagle calling Cairo. Someone needs a lift?"

David said, "I would like to know where you have being hiding. Please dock."

Lord Hood nodded his head and then the outer doors open and a Pelican came in. Once it docked David said, "Half-Jaw. I would you like to meet Erin call sign Eagle."

That is when Erin came out and said, "So the Archangel?"

David said, "No. Running Dark. Once there we are heading on a mission."

Erin said, "I understand. Who is this Elite?"

R'tas said, "My name is R'tas Vadum."

Erin said, "Roger that. Let us get going."

Erin then went over the system check. Lord Hood said, "I hope to see you in a few hours."

David said, "I hope. At least eight hours tops."

That is when Johnny chirped and then went on-board the Pelican. R'tas said, "He is right David. Let us get going."

Then he went on-board the Pelican. David said, "I will be back. Please make sure Dr. Hallow is alright?"

Lord Hood nodded his head and then said, "I will."

David nodded and then went onboard the Pelican. Once the back hatch closed Erin said, "We are off."

Then the pelican left the docking bay. Johnny chirped and David said, "I know. You are worried aren't you?"

Johnny nodded his head. R'tas said, "I don't know you understand that you understand him Spartan."

David said, "I had a guess what he is saying."

Johnny chirped and then pointing to R'tas. R'tas said, "I am worried also."

Johnny moved over to R'tas and started to pat R'tas on the shoulder. Then Erin said, "We have docked with Running Dark."

David said, "Ok. Erin. Once we are off. I want you to head back to Cairo."

Erin poked his head thought the hatch from the cockpit and said, "I am coming you might need a Drop ship so I am it."

David knew he couldn't fight against him so David said, "Alright. Lock her down. R'tas, Johnny let us go and meet the captain."

Johnny attached himself to David's shoulder and R'tas said, "Ready."

David said, "Let us go."

All three of them disembarked. That is when someone said, "Welcome on-board."

Johnny moved down on David's back. The person said, "I am the captain of Running Dark. You must be David and your Elite friend."

R'tas let out a small growl and David said, "Please don't call him Elite. His name is R'tas Vadum.' He will stay with me no matter what understood."

The captain said, "What is that on your Back."

Johnny inflated all of his sacs and hit them. The Captain said, "I am sorry."

David said, "Johnny."

Johnny deflated all but one of his sacs. David said, "This is an engineer he will be staying with me also. Please show us to the bridge."

The Captain said, "Please follow me."

David put his hand on his pistol and R'tas said, "What is wrong Brother?"

David dropped back and said, "This captain might try something or his crew. I want you watch my back and Johnny alright. And you called me 'Brother' didn't you."

R'tas said, "Yes, that is what we Sangheili call the ones we call friend. But you are my brother."

David said, "Alright. Let us stay alert."

Once they arrived at the bridge. David looked around and then said, "Let us get going."

The captain said, "Where are we going."

David took a moment and said, "Reach."

Someone on the bridge said, "Sir's. Reach is destroyed. There is nothing there."

David said, "I know that. But there are Derelict UNSC ships there. If you don't want to go then you can stay behind."

The person went back to their station. The Captain said, "Let us get going. Once we enter the system go to dark mode."

David said, "Is there any where we can be alone?"

The Captain said, "You can use my quarters if you want?"

David said, "Please show up the way."

The Captain said, "Please follow me?"

David let the captain move past him and David fell in a step behind him. R'tas reached down and put a hand on his energy sword. After about five minutes of walking the captain said, "We are here."

David said, "Thank you. You may leave now."

The Captain turned around and then left. David went in and said, "Clear."

R'tas came in and said, "This is tight in here?"

Johnny went over to a corner and then went to sleep. David said, "At least we know that he will be ready when we get there."

R'tas said, "Let us start planning on what we are going to do."

David said, "Sure thing."

Meanwhile on the Shadow of Intent the Arbiter walked to the bridge. On the bridge N'tho was looking over the systems when someone entered the bridge. N'tho looked over his shoulder and saw it was the Arbiter. Arbiter entered the bridge and said, "How does the ship look?"

N'tho said, "Everything is running in the green Arbiter."

Usze showed up and said, "Arbiter. I didn't know you were on-board."

Arbiter said, "It is alright. We have to head home for something to happen."

N'tho said, "I understand. If you don't mind me asking what we are going there for?"

Arbiter said, "Something important I am going to become an ambassador."

Everyone on the Bridge turned around and looked at him. The Arbiter said, "That is true. I am going to be the ambassador for the Sangheili to the Humans."

Then Master Chief showed up and said, "Let us get going. We are short on time as it is."

Arbiter said, "You are right Spartan. Nav set a course for home."

Master Chief said, "Cortana. You alright?"

She smiled and said, "Yes. I like being in Shadow of Intent's system. I love moving around the system."

Arbiter said, "Construct. You are having fun aren't you?"

Cortana said, "I sure am. I have more room to work in the ship than the chief armor."

Master Chief said, "Gee, thanks."

Cortana said, "Don't worry I am only teasing you."

Master Chief said, "Ok."

Meanwhile on the Cairo Dr. Hallow said, "Becky. What is wrong?"

Becky said, "Worried about David that is all. He would need all the help he can get on the mission."

That is when Andy said, "It is better for only a small group besides we will be needed here on Earth to defend the Station."

That is when someone came in and everyone pointed their pistols at door. Then Sergeant Johnson said, "I didn't know I was the target. Hell, if I was then I would have painted a target on my chest."

Becky said, "Sorry about that. What can we do for you Sergeant?"

Sergeant Johnson said, "I came here to meet all of you."

Betty said, "I am Spartan 005 Betty second in command of the Dragons. This is Spartan 030 Becky. The one with the rocket launcher is Spartan 197 Andy."

Andy said, "Yo."

Betty said, "Next we have Spartan 060 Matt with the shot gun on his back. And last but not least is Spartan 020 and Lynn has the energy sword."

Lynn nodded her head and went back cleaning. Betty then said, "These are the Dragons."

Dr. Hallow said, "Ok. Andy you are next."

Andy got up and then said, "I can't wait to have some fun."

Becky said, "Zip it before I see if you can land from space on Earth."

Andy said, "Funny real funny."

Dr. Hallow said, "I would like to know why you haven't begun eating?"

Andy removed his helmet and said, "Missions also training?"

Dr. Hallow said, "Once you leave here. I want you to head to the mess hall and get something to eat. That includes all of you."

Matt said, "Roger that."

After about thirty minutes everyone had a clean bill of health and then they left. Dr. Hallow looked over her reports and then said, "Section 5 should let them have some time off to rest."

Betty said, "What to do. I know we are on stand-by but something must be up. I want them to come right now so I will not be bored out of my mind."

Dr. Hallow said, "Betty. Don't worry. They will come and then you will have fun."

Meanwhile on the Prowler David said, "Clear."

Alice said, "About time. Also this section is locked down. Johnny is sleeping isn't he?"

R'tas said, "That is true. You feeling alright Construct."

Alice showed up and said, "Yes. Please call me Alice alright?"

R'tas said, "Sorry. I will call you that."

David said, "Let us get back to work alright."

R'tas looked at David and said, "I agree with you Brother. How about we get the UNSC ships because they would be better to use then the ships we commanded before the Civil war."

David said, "Ok. I looked over the reports and saw that only a handful of them are still intact from what I could tell. I mostly piece it together from different reports."

Alice said, "If you don't mind I am going to power down for a few minutes."

David said, "Sure thing. We should get some rest also."

R'tas said, "Yes. I will sleep on the floor."

David shook his head and said, "You take the cot alright. I will be sleeping standing up."

R'tas said, "Alright."

R'tas went over to the cot and then lay down. His legs were over the end of the cot and he said, "I hate these beds you humans sleep in."

David smiled and said, "I mostly have a cot that would support my weight in my barracks."

R'tas said, "Ok. See you when I wake up."

David nodded his head and said, "Have a good sleep."

R'tas nodded his head and went to sleep. David removed the Data pad he had with him about the battle of Reach. He wanted to know everything that had happen there. David looked over and said, "If we can get about ten ships back then we will be in great shape but only if there are ten. From what I could tell there is only a small group that might be in working order."

David then reached for his weapons and started to give them a once over. Johnny floated in the corner only with two sacs holding him a float. R'tas was lying on the cot with his feet on the floor. Alice showed up and said, "What is wrong?"

David put his weapons back in their spots and said, "Worried and scared."

Alice said, "I know what you mean. The only ship I have been in was the Archangel and that is it. No other ship."

David said, "Don't worry. If we go one step at a time then we will be alright."

Alice said, "I hope so."

David said, "Get some rest I want you fully ready to go when we get there?"

Alice said, "Ok. What about you?"

David said, "I will be fine."

Alice said, "Alright."

Then she powered down again. David let out a sigh and said, "This is going to be fun." What David didn't know was it wasn't the half of it.

Meanwhile, Betty was going over the reports that came in while she ate. Dr. Hallow said, "What are you doing Betty?"

Betty said, "Going over some reports. This way I can focus better."

Dr. Hallow said, "The Archangel right?"

Betty nodded her head and said, "Yes."

That is when someone came in and looked around. Becky said, "Head's up."

Betty lifted her head and saw some marines came in. Betty said, "I see them."

Andy said, "I know him."

Andy was about to get up when Dr. Hallow said, "Don't."

Then a marine said, "What do we have here."

Then they came over. Lynn said, "We don't want any trouble."

Then another Marine said, "Don't worry we will not. Not unless shit-face here does."

Matt got up and said, "How about you leave. We aren't bugging anyone so how about you leave?"

One of the marine's took a swing at Matt and Matt caught it and then said, "I am going to count to three. Once I am done I want you to say sorry. If you don't then I will break your hand."

The marine then thrown another punch this time hitting Matt's Helmet. Matt said, "Ok. You made me mad."

When Dr. Hallow said, "Stand down right now."

That is when Admiral Patterson showed up. He said, "Leave them alone."

Matt let go of the marine's hand and then the marine then left with his group. Admiral Patterson came over and said, "What happened?"

Becky said, "We were here minding our own business when the marines came in. I let everyone know that some marines came in and Andy reacted to one of them."

Andy said, "It is true one of them doesn't like me. I beat him up one time."

Admiral Patterson said, "I understand. How about you all get some rest. I want all of you ready because we might be going into battle real soon."

Lynn said, "I can't wait."

Meanwhile on the Shadow of Intent the Arbiter said, "How much longer?"

N'tho said, "Not for awhile yet Arbiter. I have alerted them that we are coming in. But by the sounds of it the Covenant has launched a few attacks against us."

Arbiter growled as he slammed his fist on the gravity chair, "Damn those Brutes."

Master Chief said, "Arb. How about you calm down will you please. You are starting to scare me."

Arbiter said with concern in his voice, "I understand Spartan. But I am worried about our home."

Master Chief put a hand on Arbiter's shoulder and said, "I know what you mean. It is the same for me and Reach."

Arbiter said, "You were on Reach."

Master Chief told what had happen. "I am sorry for what happened," the Arbiter said wondering if he should continue, "I gave the order for the glassing. But my orders came from the Prophets, when we were blind."

Master Chief said, "It is alright. They are MIA at the moment."

That is when Usze said, "Arbiter. You might want to have a look."

Arbiter went over and said, "What is that?"

Master Chief said, "Beats me."

Cortana was already doing a scan of the object. Master Chief said, "Cortana."

Cortana said, "I don't know. It looks like a ship but I can't say for sure. I don't know if it is a UNSC or a Covenant or an Elite one."

Arbiter said, "Alright. Let us keep an eye on it. If it changes course or anything I would like to know on the double. Tactical, have the weapons charging."

Cortana said, "Roger that."

Master Chief said, "Arb. Let us get something to eat alright. Everything is ok at the moment and we need something to eat."

Arbiter looked at Master Chief and said, "You are right Spartan."

Then both of them went down to the mess hall and went to get something to eat. The Arbiter got him a plate of stewed mild worms and some dried meat along with some steamed vegetables, and fruit, while the Master Chief had some steamed vegetables and fruit.

Cortana looked around the system and then said, "I better start working on the systems if that is alright with you two?"

N'tho and Usze both looked at each other and then N'tho said, "We don't mind."

Cortana nodded her head and then went to work. Usze said, "Have you seen Arbiter acting weird?"

N'tho nodded his head and said, "I have to agree. Something must be bugging him. But what."

Usze said, "I hope the Spartan will find out."

Cortana said, "Don't worry, Master Chief will."

Meanwhile on the Prowler David felt something and he shook his head. It only happen a few times before what Alice would say a 'Gut Feeling'. Johnny moved up and then he woke when he hit the roof. Johnny chirped and then went over to David. David shook his head and said, "I am alright. You alright?"

Johnny nodded and then attached himself to David's shoulder. David said, "Going over a report from the battle of Reach."

Johnny chirped and then David said, "These are the UNSC ships."

Johnny chirped and then reached down and tapped the pad a couple of times. David said, "I see. This ship has a destroyed bridge but with some work it might be able to work right?"

Johnny chirped and then tapped the pad again. David said, "You sure about this."

Johnny nodded and then chirped softly. David said, "Sorry. I know you are trying your best which I don't mind."

Johnny chirped again and then went back over to the corner and went back to sleep. Meanwhile on the bridge the Captain said, "How much longer?"

The Navigation officer said, "Not for another three hours, tops."

The Captain said, "As soon has we enter the system go to dark mode."

Everyone nodded and got ready. After about two hours and fifty-five minutes the Captain said, "We are entering the System in five minutes. I repeat we are about to enter the system in about five minutes."

David heard that and said, "R'tas, Alice, and Johnny. You three stay here."

R'tas said, "I understand brother."

Johnny chirped and David said, "Yes. Also Alice Program D-9 please?"

Alice said, "Program up and running."

Then R'tas said, "That is me isn't it."

Alice said, "This way we can see what David sees."

David said, "Ok. Also I can hear you also. Alice once I leave you know what to do."

Alice said, "Roger that and Erin is ready also."

David said, "Ok. I am gone."

David left and made his way to the bridge. Once there David said, "Report?"

The Captain said, "We are about to enter Reach. Where are the other two that came with you?"

David could hear R'tas growl and Johnny chirped. David said, "They are still resting. I heard it and I came here to let them rest."

Then about six minutes later the ship entered the system. David said, "I want a full scan of the system."

The Navigation officer said, "Captain."

The Captain nodded his head and said, "Do it."

The Navigation officer said, "Scan is going right now."

The Communication officer said, "Sir. We are picking something up."

Captain said, "Put it on screen."

Then the screen changed into two and then David said, "Ok. I want everything ready for a quick exit if needed."

Alice then said, "David. It is Black Marketers they are here removing the weapons from the UNSC ships and anything else they can get their hands on."

David nodded his head. Then a Longsword moved from a Destroyer and then David said, "I want to be ready. Move us close to the area but slowly."

The Captain said, "We can't fight against them. They have us out gunned and out manned."

David said, "Just leave that to me."

Alice said, "I need to be closer about three thousand meters from the ships."

David said, "Move us three thousand meters from the ships."

The Captain said, "I hope you know what you are doing? Navigation, move us three thousand meters from the ships."

Meanwhile on the Shadow of Intent the Arbiter said, "How are you doing Spartan?"

Master Chief said, "I can ask you the same."

Arbiter said, "Worried. My home planet is being attacked and I can't do anything until I get there and there is that thing we picked up."

Master Chief put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Arb. Please take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Arbiter took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Then he said, "I am feeling better. Not much but a little."

Meanwhile on the Bridge Usze said, "How does it look like?"

Cortana said, "Same thing five minutes ago. I am sorry."

N'tho said, "It is alright. You are trying your best."

Cortana said, "Thanks. I have some more little information about the battle around your home planet."

Usze said, "What do you mean?"

Cortana thought about it for a good minute and said, "Yes. Sangheilios your home planet is being attacked but from what I could tell it has repelled three attacks."

N'tho said, "Those ugly Brutes. When I get there I am going to kill all of them."

Usze said, "Calm down brother. We are here to support the Arbiter alright?"

N'tho said, "You are right. I am sorry for the way I just acted. Those Brutes have no honor."

Cortana said, "If you want I will keep scanning the area."

Usze said, "Yes, Construct would you do that?"

Meanwhile in the mess hall Arbiter and Master Chief were talking about different things. Arbiter said, "I really hate the Brutes for what they did to my brothers."

Master Chief said, "You aren't the only one. I lost my Brothers and Sisters when Reach fell also I lost some good friends."

Arbiter put a hand on Master Chief's shoulder and said, "It is alright. I understand. And I am sorry for my people's hand in it."

That is when an alarm went off and Cortana's voice came over the communication channel and said, "We are about to enter Sangheilios system. I repeat we are about to enter the Elite System."

Arbiter said, "Let us head to the bridge brother."

Master Chief nodded his head and said, "Sure thing."

Meanwhile back on Cairo Betty was walking though the halls with everyone. Dr. Hallow and Admiral Patterson were in the group. That is when a marine said, "Admiral. We have incoming. I can't find the Elite that is in command of the Elite ships."

Becky said, "He is on his ship."

Dr. Hallow said, "Let us get to the bridge."

So they headed for the bridge on Cairo and once there Lord Hood said, "We got word that they are coming and this time. I don't know if we can hold them off?"

Mark and Chad both chirped and Lord Hood said, "What?"

Lynn went up to Mark and then said, "What is wrong?"

Mark dropped his head and then Lynn understood. She said, "You can stay close to me but when I go into battle you stay close to her alright." Pointing at Betty. Mark chirped and then nodded his head. Lord Hood said, "Ok. The Archangel is about done on the systems but that is only the good news. The bad news is that the Archangel is out of commission for about four hours. That is how long for the systems to be up and running."

Chad looked at Mark and Mark nodded his head. Then he chirped to get Lynn attention. Lynn said, "Yes."

Mark pointed to a data pad that was on another table. Lynn reached over and brought it to him. Mark took it and started to tap a few things on to it. Then after a moment he gave it to Chad. Chad took it and then added something to it. Chad chirped and then Lynn said, "Yes."

Chad handed her the pad and then she said, "I understand. Lord Hood. Permission to head to the Archangel with Mark and Chad to work on the ship."

Lord Hood said, "What is going on?"

Lynn told Lord Hood what Mark and Chad had came up with. Lord Hood said, "You think they could do the same thing with the stations?"

Mark moved over to a panel and then started to work. Lord Hood said, "What are you doing?"

Mark stopped and then inflated his Sacs and then hit them. Lynn said, "Calm down. He is only wanting to know what you are doing."

Mark pointed to the pad Lynn was holding then at Lord Hood then at the panel. Lynn said, "I understand. Lord Hood. Mark is doing what you wanted. He is what he planned for the Archangel."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Do it."

Mark and Chad went to work. After about five minutes Mark chirped and the Lynn said, "Finished."

Chad nodded his head and then tapped a button and the lights dimmed and then came back on. Lord Hood said, "We are clean."

Mark nodded and then pointed around the whole station and then pointed outside. Matt said, "This station is protected now?"

Mark shook his head and then pointed back outside. Lynn said, "He mean's that the whole fleet is protected aren't they."

Mark nodded his head and then pointed to a ship that pasted. Lynn said, "And the Ship's also?" Mark nodded his head again.

Meanwhile the prowler moved slowly closer to the fleet until David said, "Ok. That is good. From here on out I am in command. Under UNSC code Section 9 I have command of the whole mission and this ship."

R'tas said, "We are heading to the docking bay right now."

David said, "Roger that."

The Captain said, "Who are you talking too."

David said, "You didn't ask the question alright. I want you to be ready to cover us if we need it. If you don't hear from me or my team in an hour get the hell out of here. Understood."

The Captain nodded his head and said, "I understand."

David said, "I am leaving right now."

David turned around and left the bridge. David said, "ETA until Lift off?"

Erin came over the com and said, "Ready when you are."

David said, "Ok. We have to go nice and slowly. Alice."

Alice said, "A few ships are not accepting my commands but I have about five that are. They are in the middle."

David said, "Alright. Weapons on them?"

Alice said, "Three of them have six MACs each and two have a warhead still on them."

David said, "Ok. Erin. I want to take it nice and easy going in. We have some black marketers in the system so we are going to be extra careful."

Erin said, "Roger that."

Alice said, "I made it look like there is nothing there on the scanners."

Johnny chirped and David said, "Ok. I know you are ready."

All of them went on-board and David said, "Move us to the ships. Once we dock I will go ahead with R'tas. Johnny you will stay behind with Erin. Until we are sure the ship is clear."

Johnny chirped and nodded his head. Erin closed the hatch and then launched the ship. David felt the ship leave and then said, "Ok. Alice. Show us the damage to the ships?"

Alice showed up and said, "Here."

David saw it was a Destroyer. Then she lighted a section and said, "This whole section is in vacuum. But this side?" She lighted in Green said, "Is clear. You have air in this section but only a short amount of time. The Engines are down but with some work they will be at ninety percent."

David said, "How does the bridge look?"

Alice said, "It is still intact. But we should be careful."

David said, "Ok. What does the other ones look like?"

Alice said, "This one."

A Cruiser. Alice then said, "Is damaged in all sections but the Engines still have a heartbeat only about fifty percent. The bridge is gone but I have re-routed the controls to the Engine room."

David said, "Ok. How about the other three."

Alice said, "They all have working engines on them and the bridges are shot and two of their engines are at twenty percent and the last one only as about ten percent power."

R'tas said, "Let us head towards the first one because if we can get that one up and running then we will be in good shape."

David said, "Ok. Erin set a course if you can."

Erin said, "Roger that."

David said, "Ok. Once we are on-board R'tas will have to stay here and guard you. I will go head with Alice and get this ship ready."

R'tas said, "I am coming with you."

David said, "I know you want to watch my back but I need someone here to make sure they get out."

R'tas said, "I see your thinking. I will stay. But next time you are on guard duty alright."

David said, "Deal."

After about five minutes Erin said, "We are about to dock."

David said, "Once I am off. Keep the hatch closed."

Erin said, "Roger that."

Then the Pelican docked and David said, "Ok. See you when I am done."

Johnny let out a small chirp and Alice said, "Don't worry he will be alright."

Meanwhile David made his way out of the docking bay and said, "Alice. Nav point please and keep me alert if any one else come on-board alright."

Alice showed up on his HUD and said, "Roger that."

David slowly made his way thought the ship. He reached the bridge in about fifteen minutes. David said, "I am on the bridge. The whole front of it is shot. Also I counted about fifteen bodies on my way here I think. Once we get these ships up and running we are going to move the dead to one section of the ship."

Alice heard the pain in David's voice and said, "I know."

R'tas said, "How much longer?"

David said, "Alice. You have control?"

Alice said, "Yes."

David said, "Ok. Let Running Dark know the mission is coming along nicely."

Alice said, "I told them and they are moving."

David said, "Roger that. I am about to leave the Bridge right now. HOLY SHIT!"

Meanwhile the Arbiter and Master Chief arrived at the Elite home planet when Arbiter said, "Contact them and let them know that we are here to help if need."

That is when Usze said, "Arbiter. The fleet have defended from six waves of attacks in the last twenty-four hours."

Arbiter said, "How many ships have being lost?"

N'tho said, "About twenty ships so far."

Master Chief said, "Cortana."

Cortana showed up and said, "Another one hundred are disabled. And repairs on them are going on right now."

N'tho said, "I want this ship ready for combat."

That is when the communication officer said, "Sirs. I am getting a transmission. It is ordering you to head down to the planet."

Arbiter said, "Ok. Spartan and Cortana. You two coming?"

Cortana said, "I will not miss this for the world."

Master Chief said, "Same here."

So Arbiter said, "Let us get going."

They headed for the gravity lift and then went down to the docking bay. Master Chief saw that the Arbiter was upset so Master Chief said, "What is wrong Arb?"

Arbiter looked at him and said, "Worried about all of this."

Master Chief said, "Don't worry. You have me next to you."

Arbiter said, "I know. Like on the Ark we have each other's back." That is when they boarded a Phantom and then headed down.

Cortana said, "Arbiter, Master Chief. I have being doing a scan of the battle and from what I could tell the Covenant only send a small group about twenty ships mostly carriers."

The Arbiter said, "What about the damage to the fleet here?"

Cortana said, "From what I could piece together the ships that need repair are being repaired as fast as they can. Also the ships that aren't destroyed the Elite's are going to board them and then use them."

Arbiter said, "Thank you."

Cortana nodded her head and said, "No problem."

After a short flight they landed at the location Cortana picked up.

Meanwhile on the Unjustful One-Eye was going over everything to make sure his ship is ready to defend Earth. One-Eye walked around the bridge and said, "How is everything going here."

Everyone nodded their heads that everything is fine. Then his second in command put a hand on One-Eye's shoulder. One-Eye said, "I am fine. Worried about the Arbiter and David."

Then his Communication officer said, "Sir. We are getting a transmission from Cairo."

One-Eye said, "Patch them though."

Then a channel open and on the screen was Lord Hood and some of the Spartans that he had meet only a short amount of time. One-Eye said, "Hello there?"

Betty said, "Hello there."

One-Eye said, "What can we do for you?"

Lord Hood said, "We got some news. The Covenant is coming."

One-Eye said, "How long?"

Lord Hood shook his head and said, "Unknown at this time."

One-Eye said, "What about the Fleet that is coming here?"

Lord Hood looked over to the Communication officer and he shook his head saying still nothing. One-Eye said, "I understand. What about David?"

Betty said, "Still no news. They must be quiet because he doesn't want the Covenant to find him."

One-Eye said, "If anything happens to him."

Becky said, "Don't worry. He is a fighter."

Mark and Chad chirped. Lynn went over to them and said, "What is wrong?"

Mark typed some words onto the pad and then handed it to Lynn. Lynn said, "You sure?"

Mark and Chad both looked at each other and then at her. Lynn said, "Betty."

Betty came over and said, "What?"

That is when Lynn handed her the pad and said, "Are they sure?"

Mark nodded his head. Betty said, "I don't know what to do?"

Lord Hood said, "What is going on."

Betty said, "We might have a problem."

Meanwhile David said, "HOLY SHIT."

Alice said, "What is wrong."

That is when David's signal went dead. Alice said, "We have a problem."

R'tas said, "I am going."

Alice said, "Ok. Be careful."

R'tas nodded his head and said, "Sure thing Alice."

Alice nodded her head and the hatch open and then R'tas was gone. Then the hatch closed again and Johnny chirped. Alice said, "I know."

Meanwhile David was trying to come to his senses. The last thing David knows he was looking out the bridge and then he was knocked out. David looked at his HUD and saw that his armor was dead. He couldn't move a muscle. David heard someone running David said, "This is it. I am dead."

R'tas was running his hardest to get to David. R'tas said, "David. I am coming if you can hear me."

Alice said, "R'tas. I still can't get anything from him."

R'tas said, "Roger that."

That is when R'tas doubled time it. David tried to move his armor but nothing happen. David tried to power his suit up again but nothing. David heard someone just entered the bridge out of breath. David moved his head to the door and saw it was R'tas. R'tas reached the bridge and saw that David was on his back. R'tas went up to him and said, "David."

David said, "R'tas. I can hear you."

R'tas said, "Alice. His is on his back."

Alice showed up on the pedestal and said, "What happen?"

David said, "Power please?"

R'tas said, "He need's power or he will die."

David said, "I forgot all about that."

Alice said, "From what I could tell. He has about 30 minutes left before he is out of air."

R'tas said, "Is there any way you can get him power?"

Alice said, "I need Johnny's help but we need to get David somewhere Johnny can breathe."

R'tas said, "Ok."

He grabbed David's arms and said, "He is heavy."

David said, "I know what you mean. When this armor is powered down I can't move."

R'tas said, "Hold on and slow your breathing."

David said, "Ok."

David then slowed down his breathing to stay alive longer. After about fifteen minutes R'tas said, "Is this good."

Alice said, "Good."

That is when Johnny chirped and then left. Erin said, "Where are you going."

Erin was about to stop him when Johnny was gone. Johnny went into a vent and started to make his way. R'tas said, "Where is Johnny?"

That is when a vent open and then a tentacle came out. Johnny chirped and then saw David. He went over and tapped David on the helmet. David said, "Hello Johnny."

Johnny went over to the bulkhead and then removed it. Alice said, "What are you doing?"

Johnny found a line of power then de-attached it. Alice said, "That much power might cook David."

David said, "Better cooked than cold."

Johnny chirped and pointed down to the spot where he wanted David. R'tas said, "I understand."

He then stood David up and then pulled him until David is up against the wall. Johnny removed the input section of David's armor and then attached the line to the input and then chirped. Alice said, "Ok. This might hurt David."

David said, "What else is new."

She active the power and then the power went into David's armor. David said, "This is not cool."

Then his armor came to life again. David said, "System check on-line. Weapons on-line. Communication on-line. I am back on-line finally."

R'tas said, "You feeling alright?"

David said, "What a week of rest wouldn't do."

Johnny de-attached the line from David's armor and then re-attached it. David said, "Thanks Johnny."

Johnny nodded his head and then looked around. David said, "I know. Alice. What happen?"

Alice said, "Unknown at this time."

Erin came over the Com Channel and said, "We have incoming."

The Captain said, "Contact the team on the double."

The communication officer said, "I can't get a signal thought."

Then the Nav officer said, "Sir. They have incoming. A fleet of Longswords and a few Pelicans."

The Captain said, "Is there anything we can do?"

The weapons officer said, "Nothing. They have a ship a big one. One of our ships. A carrier."

The Captain said, "Great just great."

Meanwhile Arbiter landed the Phantom and then the walked to the grav-lift. Then the grav-lift dropped him on the ground with the Master Chief right behind him. Master Chief said, "I don't like this."

Arbiter said, "Don't worry about it."

Master Chief said, "I am scared about meeting the Elites in command here? Remember I was their Demon for so long."

Cortana said, "Same here. I know we are allies but some might not like us."

Arbiter said, "Don't worry. You are my guest here."

Master Chief said, "I understand."

That is when a ship showed up. Master Chief reached for his battle rifle. Arbiter said, "It is our ride I hope."

That is when the ship stopped and then landed. Then an Elite came off and said, "Hello there. I am your ride to the main halls."

Master Chief said, "I am sorry but I want to know who you are?"

The Elite said, "I am a guard for the people in command."

Master Chief brought his battle rife into action real quick. Arbiter said, "Spartan. Please lower your weapon."

Master Chief lowered his weapon but held onto it. Arbiter said, "Please let us get going."

Master Chief nodded his head. Then all three of them went on the ship then the ship lifted off.

Meanwhile back at Earth Sergeant Johnson was busy working on his weapons. That is when he heard someone entering. He looked towards the door and saw it was a Spartan.

Meanwhile on the bridge Betty said, "Lord Hood. From what Mark and Chad told me. The Covenant fleet might be stronger then we think."

Lord Hood said, "How many ships?"

Mark chirped and Lynn said, "You want permission to show him?"

Mark nodded his head. Lynn said, "Lord Hood. Mark wants your permission to show you?"

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Please show me?"

Mark went over to a control panel and then typed some commands into it. Then Lord Hood said, "You got to be kidding me?"

Matt had left because he wanted some time alone. He felt out of place on the bridge. So he went to the armory to clean his weapons that is when he saw Sergeant Johnson there. Johnson said, "Hello there?"

Matt removed his helmet and said, "Hello there Sergeant."

Sergeant Johnson said, "You are Matt right?"

Matt said, "That is me."

Sergeant Johnson said, "Ok. I am only checking because I didn't see your face."

Matt said, "Unlike David. We mostly keep our helmets on. So you were cleaning your weapon also?"

Sergeant Johnson said, "Yes. I have nothing else to do."

Matt removed his shotgun and then started to clean it. Sergeant Johnson said, "How long have you being in the Dragons?"

Matt said, "From the first day of Training. It was Becky that meets David first. We meet him after our training. I saw what he did. Becky was scared but David put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her."

Sergeant Johnson said, "I understand."

Meanwhile David was trying to think on what happened. That is when Erin came over the communication channel and said, "We have incoming. Pelicans with extra armor and Longswords with extra weapons."

David said, "Ok. Here is the plan they might of seen us on here so we are going to knock all of them out. Alice get ready on program D-6. R'tas you head back to the pelican with Johnny. Try to protect him if you can. I will meet them and try to kill them? Erin. Once my two friends on board leave the ship and hide."

R'tas said, "I will not leave you brother. I can fight as well as you can. I wasn't promoted to the position of Supreme Commander of the Spec Ops for my good looks. It was for my fighting ability and stealth tatics. "

David said, "Alright. But next time I want you to defend something I want you too alright."

R'tas put a hand on David's shoulder and said, "You got it."

David said, "What is their ETA Erin?"

Erin looked at the scanner and said, "Five minutes maybe less."

David said, "Ok. Johnny head back into the vent and get back to the pelican alright?"

Johnny chirped and then went into the vent he came out of. He put the hatch back on and made his way back. David said, "Alice. You know what to do. R'tas. Do you have a cloak for you armor?"

R'tas said, "I sure do. One of the best the Sangheili could make. Why?"

Alice said, "I get it. R'tas. The only reason he is asking is because you two can move without being seen. Am I right David?"

David said, "Yup."


	6. Chapter 5

David looked at R'tas and said, "Do you?"

R'tas said, "I sure do. What are you planning brother?"

David said, "Easy. We are going to scary them off."

Alice said, "I understand. You want them to think that this ship is haunted right?"

David said, "You got it."

Meanwhile Arbiter, Master Chief, and Cortana arrived at the main hall. Master Chief looked around and then said, "I don't like this."

The Elite said, "What would go wrong?"

Arbiter said, "Spartan. Please calm down?"

Master Chief said, "The last time I face something like the Elites guarding this place was back on Delta Halo."

Arbiter said, "You are under my care."

Master Chief said, "Ok."

So they went inside and Master Chief said, "I don't know about this Arb."

Arbiter said, "It is alright. I know what you are feeling. You are worried about something might happen right?"

Master Chief nodded his head and said, "You got it."

Meanwhile back on Cairo Matt looked at Sergeant Johnson and said, "So when did you become a Marine."

Sergeant Johnson said, "When I was about 18. During the war with the Elites and the Covenant."

Matt said, "I understand. You joined to be a marine and defend your home am I right?"

Sergeant Johnson said, "Yes. I still don't trust the Elites unlike David."

Matt said, "I don't know why he trusted them so much. For the last few year's we have being at war with them and now we are allies with them. I still don't know."

Lord Hood couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Mark chirped and then it changed to about half of that number. Lynn said, "He doesn't know he thinks it is half of that or not. He can't be sure."

Dr. Hallow said, "Mark. How do you know this?"

Mark looked over at her and then shook his head and then moved his tentacles up as he didn't know. Lynn said, "It is alright Mark. I understand."

Mark then went over to her and then attached himself to her shoulder. Lord Hood said, "Alright. We are going to do some more scans of what is going to happen."

That is when alarm went off. The weapons officer said, "Sir. We have incoming. I can't tell what it is at the moment."

Then a ship came though. Lord Hood said, "What is that ship?"

Meanwhile back at the debris field the captain said, "We can't do anything at the moment. Take us back to Earth. Following the Cole protocol.

The navigation officer said, "What about the Spartan and his team?"

The Captain said, "We can't do anything for them if we are dead. Right now they are on their own."

Then the ship moved away and then launched towards Earth. Erin said, "Ok. What am I going to do."

That is when Alice showed up and said, "Johnny is on his way back. Once he is on board go and hide because you can't do anything against them."

Erin nodded his head and said, "You got it."

That is when Johnny showed up.

Alice said, "You ready Johnny?"

Johnny chirped and then Erin said, "Let me guess he is ready?"

Alice said, "Yup."

Erin said, "Ok. We are gone."

He then launched the Pelican out of the docking bay and then went and hide. David said, "Ok. If we can't scary them off we might have to attack them alright?"

R'tas said, "You got it. Demon."

David shook his head and said, "Ok. Spit-lip."

That is when Alice showed up and said, "Erin has left. And the enemy as docked right now."

David said, "Ok. Let us go and meet them."

Alice said, "Roger that. Killing the lights."

R'tas said, "Ready."

Then the lights went off. David activated his heat mode on his HUD and he could see R'tas with the lights on. R'tas said, "I can see you also."

David said, "Ok. We are going to meet them. Alice. Red enemy. Green Allies."

Alice said, "Ok. You should go to com quiet they might be tracking you though the com channels."

David said, "Ok. R'tas you copy that."

R'tas said, "This is the last one. Hand signals from here on out right?"

David nodded his head. R'tas nodded his head and then activated his camouflage then David did the same. David moved his hand and R'tas moved his hand. David nodded his head to tell R'tas that he could see him. R'tas moved his hand towards David and then back again. David nodded his head again. That is when Alice said, "Ok. They have docked."

R'tas reached for his energy sword when David shook his head. R'tas then understood. David removed his Pistol and then handed it to R'tas. R'tas took it and then nodded his head. David nodded his head in return. So both of them started to make their way to the area where the enemy was.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship the rebels landed and one of them said, "You sure there was a transmission on this ship."

Pointing their weapon straight ahead. Another one came off and said, "Yes. Plus there was an explosion of some kind here also. The commander wants us to check it out."

That is when ten more came off. All together there were about fifteen of them. Three were on the ship. The leader of the team said, "Alright. Six teams of two. Watch your fields of fire and stay in contact at all times. Also report in every five minutes if you find anything or not."

Everyone nodded their heads and then they were off.

Meanwhile Lord Hood said, "What is the ship?"

The communication officer said, "Sir. It is Running Dark."

Lord Hood said, "Open channel to them right now."

The communication officer said, "Channel open."

The Captain showed up and said, "Sir. We had to leave because they had a carrier there?"

Lord Hood said, "Who?"

The Captain said, "Rebels."

Lord Hood said, "You could of gotten them out of there. But you ran."

Betty said, "Permission to head there?"

Lord Hood said, "Denied. I know you want to help but you are needed here."

That is when Sergeant Johnson and Matt showed up. Matt said, "What is going on?"

Lynn said, "David is all alone without any way to get back."

Matt said, "Who is the Asshole that left him there?"

Lord Hood said, "Calm down right now."

Dr. Hallow went up to Matt and said, "Calm down. Or I will have to escorted off the bridge."

Matt took a few deep breaths and said, "I am calm now."

Dr. Hallow said, "Good."

Betty went over to him and said, "David will find a way to get back. Even if he has to hijack a ship to do it."

Meanwhile on Unjustful One-Eye said, "What is going on."

His communication officer said, "Excellency, something has happened."

One-Eye said, "Ok. Patch me though to Cairo on the double."

On Cairo the communication officer said, "Sir. Unjustful is on-line."

Lord Hood said, "Patch them though on the double."

Then the screen slip into two. One was the Captain of Running Dark and the other was One-Eye. One-Eye said, "What is going on. I don't have a reading of David on the ship."

The Captain said, "He is back at the location."

One-Eye said, "Why did you leave him Human."

Betty said, "Everyone calm down right now."

One-Eye looked at the person in the armor and said, "You are one with David right?"

Betty said, "Yes I was. I am Betty."

One-Eye said, "Ok. I was double checking because I didn't know."

Betty said, "It is alright. Let me fill you in on what is happening."

Betty told One-Eye about David's plan and what he was going to do. One-Eye said, "I know he was going there to pick up some ships but I want to know what happen after he has left here?"

Betty said, "Captain. Please fill us in."

Meanwhile back on Sanghelios Master Chief was trying to stay calm which was hard when the Elites were looking at him. Arbiter said, "I know Spartan. They still don't understand that you are an ally to us now. Some still think you are a monster."

That is when the Elite in the front said, "Which you are."

Master Chief raised his Battle Rifle up and said, "What did you say."

Arbiter moved between the two of them and put his hands up. Cortana voice came over the Master Chief's speaker said, "You should say sorry."

The Elite said, "Why do I have to say 'sorry'. I am only telling you what I think."

Arbiter said, "Stand down now."

Master Chief lowered his weapon and the Elite said, "I am standing down."

Arbiter said, "You are going to be nice to him while he is with me. Or when you see him. If I find out that you weren't I would have to transfer back to front lines."

The Elite nodded his head and said, "Alright."

The Arbiter said, "Now that is settled let us get going."

The Elite said, "Ok."

So they started walking again. Arbiter said, "You alright Spartan?"

Master Chief looked at him and said, "Yes. Sorry about the way I reacted to him. I didn't mean too."

Arbiter said, "It is alright. He should of been more nicer to you."

Cortana said, "You have that right."

Arbiter said, "Construct. Can you make a note off all the Sangheili that give you two any problems?"

Cortana said, "I don't know?"

Master Chief said, "What is wrong?"

Cortana said, "I don't like being called a construct."

Arbiter said, "I am sorry."

Cortana said, "I am only teasing. I will make a note off all the Elite's that cause us problems." After about five minutes they arrived at the main chamber.

Meanwhile David and R'tas were moving slowly. Once in a while checking to make sure nothing was coming up on them or anything else. R'tas put a hand on David's shoulder. David nodded his head and R'tas moved next to David. Then pointed. David looked where R'tas was pointing and David nodded his head. Up ahead was a light.

Meanwhile the teams moved out. Some checked out the lower decks while others check this deck out. One of the teams member said, "You know something." To his buddy that was with him.

His buddy said, "What?" Looking over his shoulder to him.

The first one said, "I really want to know why we are looking for something on this ship. Why don't we scan it?"

His buddy said, "We can't because of the explosion that happen. That is why we are checking this ship out."

The two of them made their way to an intersection and the first one removed a scanner and said, "Clear. But I still can't find anything ahead of us."

His buddy said, "Ok. Let us take the right and then go from there."

The first one nodded his head and both of them moved to the right.

Meanwhile Erin had moved the ship behind some debris to hide. Johnny chirped and Erin said, "I don't understand."

Alice showed up and said, "He is worried about David."

Johnny nodded his head and then chirped again. This time louder. He moved over to the controls and then brought up a section of space where their ride was. Erin said, "What are you doing?"

Johnny chirped again and then floated downwards. Alice said, "What is wrong?"

Johnny chirped softly and then pointed to the screen. Erin said, "Our ride is there. So don't worry about it."

Johnny shook his head and then did a heat scan of the area and nothing came up. Alice said, "I understand. The ship isn't there anymore am I right?"

Johnny nodded his head and then pointed to the screen again. Alice scanned the area and said, "The ship is gone. You are right Johnny. Running Dark isn't there anymore."

Erin said, "Don't tell me that we are stuck here?"

Alice said, "I don't know just yet. If we can get one of these ships up and running then we will be alright."

Erin shook his head and said, "I really don't know."

Alice said, "Don't worry about it. I will get us back."

Erin said, "Alright. I trust you."

Meanwhile Arbiter said, "Hello there."

Master Chief looked at them and then said, "I am out of place now."

Cortana said, "I have to agree with you on that."

An Elite said, "Arbiter. Thank you for coming. I know you were busy on Earth to deal with the Covenant coming there."

Arbiter said, "Yes. I have brought Spartan with me the one that fought with back on the Ark."

Master Chief nodded his head and said, "I am honoured to meet all of you."

Then another Elite said, "I don't trust this Demon. I don't like this Demon walking around in our halls."

Arbiter said, "He is my guest and he will be treated as a guest."

The Elite said, "Ok. Now let us get back to business about you becoming an ambassador."

Master Chief said, "I don't know what is going on here do you Cortana?

Cortana said, "I really don't know also. But we should be careful."

Master Chief nodded his head and said, "I read you."

Meanwhile David looked down and then level his weapon and R'tas got ready also. That is when David moved up against the bulkhead. R'tas did the same thing. Then two people came around the corner. David saw that they were wearing suits David levelled his weapon and R'tas got ready also. David shook his head and then held up a finger. R'tas nodded and then pointed at David's weapon and then at the two man. David nodded his head and then David fired a shot.

Meanwhile the two Rebels moved around the corner and that is when the first one said, "Something isn't right. I thought I saw something move up ahead."

His buddy said, "You sure."

The first one said, "I don't know. We should report in."

That is when there was a flash and his buddy went down holding his leg. The first one said, "You alright?"

His buddy looked at him and said, "I am fine. Of course I am not fine. I have been shot."

The first one said, "Sir. I have been shot at and my buddy has been wounded."

The commander said, "Ok. Stay there we are on our way."

His buddy said, "Let us move behind some cover."

The first guy picked up his buddy and dragged him behind the corner. Then he levelled his weapon at the hall and waited.

Meanwhile Erin said, "What happens if you can't get us out of here."

Alice said, "Don't worry. I will find a way. Trust me."

Johnny went into the back and then started to move from the back to the front. Erin got up and said, "You alright?"

Johnny looked at him and then chirped softly. Alice said, "There isn't anything he can do. Also he is worried about David."

Johnny nodded his head and Erin went up to Johnny and put a hand on Johnny's head and then said, "Don't worry he will be fine."

Johnny reached up and touched Erin's hand then chirped. Erin said, "You are welcome."

Alice said, "How did you know what he said?"

Erin said, "I can only guess what he was saying to me."

Meanwhile Betty was getting upset that David was trapped in that system without any way to get back. After the Captain told everyone what had happen Becky left the bridge. One-Eye said, "What are we going to do?"

Lord Hood said, "I don't know just yet. I will give David at least six hours if he hasn't contacted us or showed up then I will send a ship there to find him."

Betty said, "Permission to go on the team."

Lord Hood said, "I don't know."

Betty removed her helmet said, "Please. He is like family to me. Also a leader."

Dr. Hallow said, "Alright. I want you to go but if you find anything let me know on the double alright."

Betty said, "Roger that."

One-Eye said, "I would like to go also. We can move slowly into the system without being seen?"

Lord Hood said, "Aren't you going to defend us?"

That is when One-Eye's second came on the screen and said, "I will stay. My name is R'tna 'Ergatee. One-Eye second in command. I will stay behind to command of the fleet that will show up here."

Lord Hood said, "I don't know if it is alright for an Elite to walk around our halls."

R'tna said, "I will stay on the bridge and not leave without one of the Demons with me."

Lord Hood knew R'tna was right. So Lord Hood said, "Permission granted."

Lynn said, "Permission to be with him."

R'tna said, "If you don't mind Demon."

Lynn said, "Please call me Spartan 020."

R'tna said, "Ok. 020."

Lynn said, "Thank you."

One-Eye said, "We will be there shortly."

Mark chirped and then Chad went over to him. Mark chirped and the Chad nodded his head. Lynn said, "You alright Mark."

Mark went up to Lynn and shook his head. Lynn said, "Come let us go and find something to do alright?"

Becky said, "What is going on?"

Lynn looked at Becky and said, "Mark is bored. So we are going to find something to do."

Mark chirped and then Becky said, "What did you say?"

Mark looked at Lynn and then chirped. Lynn said, "You want the pad don't you?"

Mark nodded his head and Lynn gave him the pad and he started to type what is bugging him. After a few moments he gave it to Lynn. Lynn read it and said, "He wants to work on the Archangel but the chief there will chase him out."

Becky said, "How about I go with them?"

Mark shook his head and then attached himself to Lynn shoulder. Lynn said, "They know me better then anyone and they trust me also."

Becky nodded her head and said, "That is alright."

Meanwhile Arbiter said, "I would be honoured to become an Ambassador."

The Elite said, "Ok. We have to do a few things before you become Ambassador. We need everyone here that mean's R'tas, Aloe 'Likos."

Arbiter said, "R'tas is on a mission and Aloe 'Likos is defending the human home world. I would like a small fleet to head there to support the humans."

Another Elite said, "I am sorry. But we can't send a fleet there because we need all the ships here to defend out home."

Master Chief said, "Arbiter. We are being watched."

Arbiter said, "I understand Spartan."

The Elites there looked at each other and then one of them said, "What is going on?"

Master Chief took a step forward and said, "We are being watched."

That is when a handful of Elites came out and then Master Chief raised his weapon. Arbiter said, "What is going on here?"

The Elite said, "Don't worry. We are only doing this for our safely."

Master Chief said, "I don't know if I should shoot all of you or leave?"

That is when Arbiter said, "Spartan. Please?"

Master Chief nodded his head and then lowered his weapon again. Cortana was looking at all of them though Master Chief's scanners. She said, "Chief. We are going to watch our backs the Elites are moving around us."

Master Chief said, "Alright. I want to know the moment they try anything alright?"

Cortana said, "You got it."

The Sangheili Councilor turned to the Arbiter and said, "Since the others are indisposed then you will have to let them know," he turned to the council and nodded the turned back to the Arbiter and continued, "It is the decision of this council that you shall be named Ambassador to the Humans. With this esteemed honor you shall, for you bravery in opening our eyes, the title of Arbiter is becoming the highest military rank achievable. You will choose the next Arbiter when you can no longer do the duties bestowed upon you. In addition to the rank your name of Thel Vadum shall be restored to its full honor."

Meanwhile David saw his target get hit in the leg and the other one started to drag the wounded man back around the corner. R'tas pointed at David and then where the Targets were a moment ago. David nodded his head and then Alice said, "We have incoming. From the front and the back."

David said, "Alright."

David pointed his weapon and then moved it behind him and then back in front of him. R'tas nodded his head and then held up a claw and pointed it to the side hatch that was there. David nodded and then pointed to him and then at the hatch. R'tas understood what David wanted him to do. So R'tas patted David on the shoulder when he went past David. David did the same thing. Then R'tas left. David started to move forward. R'tas tried his hardest not to hit anything but it was hard. That is when he heard some voices coming he stopped and then listen to where the voices was coming from. Then he could find out. Once there he saw some people standing around doing nothing. That is when he heard a scream from somewhere he couldn't see the man levelled their weapons and then they were gone.

Meanwhile the two Guys were still hiding around the corner when someone said, "We are coming in from the side and the front."

The first one said, "Roger that."

After about five minutes the rest of the group showed up. The commander said, "What happen?"

The wounded man said, "One moment we went around the corner then next I am wounded."

The Medic said, "Bullet hole. We need to get him back to the ship."

The commander said, "Ok."

He went around the corner and then said, "Where were you two standing about."

The first one said, "Right there."

So the commander started walk and that is when he came across a shell casing. He said, "We have some company."

Meanwhile Alice said, "I have a lock on another ship that we can head too."

Erin said, "You sure it is a good idea?"

Alice said, "It will keep us busy. This ship is close I have send a signal and it is ready to move. Everything is ready."

Johnny chirped and then pointed to the ship where David was. Alice said, "Don't worry the only reason I went on that ship was because I didn't know if I could access the system or not."

Johnny nodded his head and then chirped. Alice said, "We will see alright." Johnny nodded his head and then Erin said, "You want me to move my girl closer?" Alice said, "Yes. Please." Erin went back to the cockpit and said, "Ok. We are moving." Johnny chirped and then Alice said, "Yes. Soon I hope."

Meanwhile Lynn went to the docking bay to meet R'tna and One-Eye. Mark and Chad were with her. Once there she said, "You two alright?"

Mark nodded his head and Chad nodded his head. Lynn said, "That is good to hear."

That is when a phantom came in. Then the grav-lift activated and two Elites came off. Lynn said, "Hello there?"

One-Eye said, "Hello. You must be Spartan 020."

Lynn said, "That is me."

Mark looked at them and then chirped. One-Eye said, "Hello there Mark and Chad."

Mark and Chad both went over to One-Eye and then hugged him. One-Eye hugged them back and then said, "We have to get going."

R'tna said, "Hello there Spartan 020."

Lynn went up to him and said, "Nice to meet you also."

Holding out her hand. R'tna took it and shook it. One-Eye said, "We should get going because we don't want to keep Lord Hood waiting. From what I know of you Humans you don't like to wait."

Lynn giggled and said, "That is David. He hates waiting."

One-Eye said, "I think I have to agree with you on that."

R'tna said, "I would like to meet this 'David.' You are talking about."

Lynn said, "He isn't here at the moment he is on a mission at the moment."

R'tna said, "Ok. When he gets back I would like to meet him."

Lynn said, "He would like that very much. I will take you to see Lord Hood alright?"

One-Eye said, "Alright. Please lead the way."

Lynn said, "If you two please follow me."

Meanwhile Arbiter said, "I don't know what to say."

Cortana said, "How about you accept Thel Vadam?"

Arbiter looked at Master Chief and then said, "I have to agree with her on that."

Arbiter said, "I like that very much."

Cortana showed up next to Master Chief and said, "Well. What do you want to do Arbiter."

Bowing down. Arbiter said, "I think you are doing that to see what I would say right?"

Cortana stood up and said, "Yes."

Arbiter said, "Please treat me as a equal."

Master Chief said, "Don't worry I will."

The Elites there looked at each other and then one of them said, "Arbiter. We should call the others back to make this official?"

Arbiter said, "R'tas and Aloe 'Likos will still be busy. I am going to ask one more time I would like a small fleet to head to Earth to support the humans."

Master Chief said, "I am the unofficial Ambassador for the humans. I would like a small fleet to head to Earth to defend it against the Covenant. If Earth falls then they will come after you in force."

One of the Elites said, "Your request is denied. We need all ships to defend here. Right now we are more worried about them attacking here. This is our home and we are more worried about it being destroyed."

Cortana could tell Master Chief was about to blow his top. So Cortana said, "Please listen. We are allies if our home gets destroyed then where would we go."

Arbiter said, "Cortana. Please calm down along with the Spartan."

Master Chief nodded his head and then settled down. Arbiter said, "Ok. I am will give the Humans my word that I would send a fleet there to support the human ships."

The Elites started to talk to each other in their tongue. Arbiter knew they were talking about the fleet. Arbiter listen careful to them talking. Master Chief said, "Cortana. You think you could fill me in on what they are talking about?"

Cortana said, "I don't know. They are talking so fast I can't get a good chance to hear or tell you what they are talking about." Arbiter added something else.

Meanwhile David arrived at the location and saw some men standing around talking. David knew that R'tas was close. David saw something on his radar and saw some men coming towards the ones that are standing around. David knew he had to get those men away for R'tas to make his move. David de-cloak and then open fire on the man that were coming towards him. Then they screamed as the bullets hit them in the legs the ones that were standing around doing nothing came running. David open fire on them and then said, "Come and get me if you can."

R'tas said, "What is going on."

Then he heard someone said, "Come and get me if you can."

R'tas said, "David. What are you doing."

David fired a couple of rounds at them and then said, "You can do better then that."

R'tas saw the way clear so he turned his cloak off to recharge it. R'tas said, "What are you doing you Demon."

David ducked behind a corner and then fired some shots then said, "Come on."

Then he activated his cloak then moved over to a hatch and open it. Then moved over to another one and open that one and went in. David took a few deep breaths and then said, "I shouldn't be having this much fun." Then the men came around the corner and they saw that the hatch was open.

Meanwhile the commander said, "What is going on."

He heard weapons fire over the communication channel. Then a voice said, "Sir. We have found someone on this ship. But I couldn't tell what or who they are."

The commander said, "Ok. Try to trap them if you can. Are you sure there is only one of them?"

The voice said, "Unknown at this time. We have him now. They went into a hatch here."

The commander said, "Ok. Stay put and wait for some more men to show up."

The voice said, "Roger that."

The commander said, "Ok. You five come with me and the rest of you get his man back to the ship."

The men nodded their heads and then took the wounded man back to the ship. The commander made his way to the location where the others were. Once there he said, "Anything yet?"

The person said, "Nothing. I have all hatches covered from all over that this hatch might connect too."

The commander said, "Ok. Now we are going to send the teams in and find this person."

Meanwhile Erin moved the Pelican to the ship and Alice said, "Ok. That is good. I am in the system."

Alice worked though the system slowly. Johnny chirped and Alice said, "I am almost done. I need about ten minutes tops."

Johnny nodded his head and then chirped again this time more softly. Alice said, "I know. Once we get this ship up and running we have a way home."

Erin said, "Ok. I am getting bored with nothing to do here."

Alice said, "Don't worry. We might need a pilot to fly the ship."

Erin said, "I haven't flown one before but I can give it a shot."

Alice said, "Alright."

Alice said, "The engines are off-line but they can be turned back on in a moment."

Johnny tilted his head to one side and Alice said, "Yes that is where you come in. Once we get these rebels out of here."

Johnny nodded his head and then went over to a corner and went to sleep on the Pelican. Erin said, "He must be tired."

Alice said, "He sure is. He has worried himself to sleep about David."

Meanwhile back at Earth Lynn lead One-Eye and R'tna to the bridge to meet Lord Hood. Once there the communication officer said, "They are in the conference room."

Lynn nodded her head and said, "Right this way." After a couple of minutes they arrived at the conference room.

Lynn open the door and said, "Right in here."

One-Eye and R'tna went in. Lynn was right behind them. Lord Hood said, "Hello there."

One-Eye said, "Hello. This is R'tna second in command of Unjustful."

R'tna bowed his head and said, "I am honoured to meet all of you."

Betty said, "Hello. I am second in command of the Dragons."

R'tna said, "I am honoured to meet all of you."

Lord Hood said, "I am sorry but we should get down to business about what we are going to do."

Dr. Hallow said, "I would like to know also. Because David would like to know."

One-Eye said, "If David was here he would be on alert for anything."

Meanwhile Arbiter listen to the Elites talking but then they started to talk about the Master Chief. Arbiter said, "Please. Don't talk about him in our language."

Master Chief said, "Arb. What is going on."

Arbiter said, "They were talking about you."

Master Chief said, "I would like to know why you were talking about me?"

The Elites looked at each other and one of them said, "How about you leave."

Arbiter said, "He can't leave because he is here to support me and the humans."

Then another Elite said, "I still don't like him in here."

Master Chief said, "I am here to support Arbiter and I will not leave until he is ready. Also I would like to know what is going on."

The Elites looked at each other and then one of them said, "Alright. We would like you to keep your weapon on safely alright."

Arbiter said, "Please Spartan."

Master Chief put his weapon back and then said, "Better?"

Trying to stay clam. The Elite said, "For now."

Meanwhile R'tas saw that the rebels went after David. So R'tas made his move. He sneaked out and then said, "How where I am going."

That is when his comm beeped. He swear under his breath and said, "Go ahead."

Then David's voice came over and said, "Sorry about the scary. It was the only way for you to get on board their ship and contact Lord Hood."

R'tas said, "Ok. But wouldn't they locate you."

David said, "That is what I am planing on. Alert Alice and tell her to get ready for a prisoner."

R'tas said, "Who are you going to capture?"

Then the comm was quiet for a moment and said, "The person in charge of this operation."

R'tas said, "I really don't know."

But that is when R'tas heard weapons fire on the comm channel. R'tas said, "I hope you know what you are doing brother."

David meanwhile was thinking the same thing when he open fire on the rebels. The commander said, "Get after him."

David said, "Come on."

The Commander said, "I want him alive."

David peeked around the corner and said, "Come on."

Then he was gone. David ducked into a hatch and then said, "Hello there. I am your worst nightmare. How about you stop sending the boys to do a man's job."

The commander said, "Stay still and we will find out who is the boy and the man."

David said, "I will meet in you in the docking bay and we will find out who is the better person."

The commander said, "See you there."

David said, "Good."

David hoped that R'tas would get the message to Alice and get her ready.

Meanwhile Alice said, "Ok. I am done. Now we have to wait for David and R'tas to get done."

That is when Erin said, "I am getting a transmission but I don't know what is it. I can't read it."

Alice looked at it and said, "Give me a moment."

Alice worked on the message and then said, "There we go."

Erin read it and said, "What is going on?"

Alice said, "I don't know. But something must be up for David want us to be ready for a prisoner."

Erin said, "What is he planning."

Alice said, "I don't know but something must be up."

Erin said, "Like what?"

Alice said, "There must be someone important David wants to bring back. But who is the big question."

Then another message came in and it read, 'Hold position. Bringing back the commander of the rebels.'

Meanwhile back at Earth Lynn said, "I don't know about you we should have a plan on what we should do?"

Lord Hood said, "I know but the problem is what we are going to face."

Mark chirped and then looked around. Lynn said, "Scared."

Mark nodded his head and then chirped softly. Lynn said, "Come on."

Mark went over and attached himself to her shoulder. One-Eye said, "Ok. What are we going to do."

Lord Hood said, "Right now I am waiting for six hours before sending a ship there to pick up David."

One-Eye said, "Ok. Arbiter should have a fleet coming soon."

R'tna said, "I would like to know why he hasn't contacted us."

Dr. Hallow said, "If he could he would. Something David didn't know came up. The Rebels will track the signal and then locate him."

R'tna said, "I understand."

Dr. Hallow said, "I think you don't. If the Rebels find David on the ship. They will capture him and then try to make him talk."

Becky said, "After training David will not speak. He will take his own life before he betrays the UNSC."

Betty said, "That is true. We have secrets. That have been in trusted to us."

Lord Hood said, "What is it?"

Andy said, "Can't say. It is classified."

Admiral Patterson said, "Section 5 right."

Betty said, "No. A personal secret. David and the group has know. Sorry Matt and Lynn that does not include you two. When we have being together for the longest time from the first time we got our armor."

Dr. Hallow said, "I understand. So it is that Secret."

Betty said, "That is the one."

Meanwhile Arbiter said, "Ok. If Earth falls then the Humans must live on our planet with us. Also the portal is there on Earth so I will like a fleet to head there please. If I am the ambassador to the Humans then I order it."

Another Elite said, "We have to talk about it."

Master Chief flexed his hands and then settled right back down an Elite saw that and got ready. Arbiter said, "Stand down."

The Elite backed off and said, "I saw the Demon flex his hands so I acted."

Master Chief said, "I am tense alright. So back off."

Arbiter said, "Spartan. Please stay calm alright?"

Master Chief nodded his head and said, "Sure thing."

Master Chief checked his radar and then said, "Cortana. I don't like this. The last time we faced Elites was back when we had to kill Regret."

Cortana said, "I have to agree but that was years ago."

Master Chief said, "I know but it felt like yesterday to me."

Meanwhile David was in the docking bay and ready to capture the Rebel commander. David had set some traps for the rebel commander and his group that would come with him. R'tas arrived at the location where their bird was. He activated his cloak and then said, "Here I go." He walked in careful up against the bulkhead to make sure nothing sneaked up on him.

R'tas whispered into his com link, "Be careful, brother."

Meanwhile back on Sangheilios, The Arbiter was waiting for the Council to make their decision. When the councilor walked up to the podium and said, "It is the decision of this council to allow a small fleet of twenty- five cruisers to accompany you. Remember we gave you this position. Don't make us regret it."

Master Chief said, "Thank you."

Then a Elite council member said, "Don't worry about it."

Master Chief said, "Ok. I would like to have a channel to Earth please?"

Arbiter said, "So you will let them know that there is a fleet coming?"

Cortana said, "Yes. We don't want them to attack them also we should head back also Arbiter."

Arbiter said, "You are right. We should head there also," the Arbiter turned to the Master Chief and continued, "You are right. Spartan. We will head back with the fleet and pick up Aloe and R'tas."

Meanwhile David set up a holograph device and then moved into cover. David activated it and waited. It would react to everyone. It would move its body like a real person. But David was going to behind the voice of it. Then David picked something up on his radar. He smiled and said, "Show time."

The Rebel commander said, "You know what to do. I want him alive no matter what?"

The people with him nodded their heads and moved out. The commander entered the docking bay and said, "So you must be the person that attacked us?"

David said, "That is me."

The Holograph one moved his hands and David said, "I am here to make a deal"

R'tas had arrived their ship and saw that there were only about six of them. R'tas said, "I really don't know if I can take them all out. But I will have fun trying."

That is when he came up with an idea. He activated his cloak and then moved slowly towards them. Once he was close he took a slow deep breath and then knocked one of them out. While the others find out what is wrong he would knock another one out. He proceeded to do this until all six were out cold. He then took energy restraints and bound them hand and foot. He then went to help David.

Meanwhile back at Earth Lynn was busy trying to keep herself calm. But it was hard because David was fighting against any back up. Becky said, "Lord Hood. What are we going to do?"

Lord Hood said, "I really don't know. David still has about three hours left. If I don't hear from him in that time I will send a ship."

Betty said, "The Archangel will go?"

Lord Hood turned around and looked at her. She looked right back at him and Lord Hood said, "I don't know."

Becky said, "I will go and help with the repairs of the ship."

Mark and Chad came over and Lynn said, "They want to come with you."

Mark and Chad waited. Betty said, "Sure. We need all the hands and tentacles we can get."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Get going. We need all the ships up and running." Everyone left.

Meanwhile Arbiter said, "How are we coming along?"

Usze said, "We are ready to head there but we are waiting for another two ships to show up."

Arbiter walked over to the chair and then grabbed hold of the arm and then closed his hand around it. Master Chief went up to Arbiter said, "Arbiter. Calm down."

Cortana said, "I have to agree with him on that Thel."

Arbiter said, "Did you call me by my name?"

Cortana said, "I did didn't I."

Arbiter said, "I don't mind. But please don't stop calling me Arbiter."

Master Chief said, "I can't say your name so I am going to stay calling you Arbiter alright?"

Arbiter said, "That is alright."

Arbiter said, "Let us see what is going on."

Usze said, "Arbiter. The two ships have arrived now."

Arbiter said, "Ok. Alert them that we are coming and we will be there soon."

Usze said, "Roger that."

Meanwhile R'tas was heading to the docking bay where David was. When his comm beeped at him. R'tas moved up against the bulkhead and said, "Go ahead."

That is when he heard David's voice said, "How about you head back to your ship and then contact any other out there and tell them to leave."

R'tas said, "I understand now."

David was hiding and saw that the Rebel commander said, "How about you drop the act and come on out."

David started to laugh and then said, "Where would the fun be in that."

The Rebel commander said, "Fine. You want to play I will play."

He nodded his head and his men started to move out. David said, "I thought we would be alone."

David moved behind some more cover and then said, "I hope your boys don't mind getting shot at."

David opened fire. R'tas arrived back at the location and then boarded their ship. He accessed their communication system and sent a signal to Alice and hope their ship doesn't track it.

Meanwhile Alice said, "I am getting something."

She looked at it and said, "Ok."

Erin looked at her and said, "What is going on?"

Alice said, "We are getting a signal. It is from R'tas. He has boarded one of their ships and he wants us to be ready."

Johnny chirped and then pointed to the ship. Alice said, "Yes. We are going to help David and R'tas."

Erin said, "Moving ship.

Alice said, "Wait. Their ship is moving away. It is heading right for their ship."

Then a new message came in and it said, 'This is R'tas. I am going to capture their ship and knock the engines out of it.'

Alice said, "We are going to support him. Johnny you up for a little damage control?"

Johnny softly chirped and Alice said, "I know you like to fix things. But I need your help please?"

Johnny looked at her and then nodded his head. Erin said, "Let me guess he is ready to do some work?"

Johnny chirped and then pointed to the ship. Alice said, "Just like David."

So Erin said, "Moving right now."

Meanwhile back at Earth Lynn was on the Archangel with Mark and Chad. She was helping the best she could to get the ship up and running. Mark went up to her and then pointed to the wires. Lynn said, "I am sorry?"

Mark shook his head and then chirped softly. Lynn said, "You were teasing me weren't you?"

Mark nodded his head. Lynn said, "Come let get back to work alright?"

Mark nodded his head then went to work. Mark came back over and then looked at what Lynn was doing then chirped. Lynn said, "What is wrong?"

Mark gave her a Data Pad and then Lynn said, "A report?"

Mark nodded and then someone came in and said, "Hello there."

Chad looked at them and then chirped then went back to work. Sergeant Johnson said, "Hello to you Glob face?"

Chad stopped and then went up to Sergeant Johnson and then chirped loudly. Lynn said, "Chad calm down."

Sergeant Johnson said, "Sorry. But I thought you could use some help." Chad huffed and then went back to work. Lynn said, "Watch what you say Sergeant. Next time I will not tell him to calm down."

Sergeant Johnson said, "I am only kidding. What is wrong Spartan?"

Lynn said, "Please don't tease them. They get upset I get upset."

Sergeant Johnson said, "I understand."

Lynn went back to work and then said, "Sergeant. Please check the systems."

Sergeant Johnson said, "Ok." Then he went and checked the system.

Mark chirped and Lynn said, "What can I do for you Mark?"

Mark looked at her and then pointed to where he was working Lynn looked around and then said, "You there."

A tech that was busy looking over a report heard someone talking to him. He lifted his head and saw that the Spartan was waving him over. He went up to her and said, "Can I help you."

Lynn said, "I want you to watch this power connection for me."

The Tech said, "Ok."

Lynn went and climbed the ladder to where Mark was and said, "What is up."

Mark moved to the area he was working and then pointed inside. Lynn said, "You want me to double check?" Mark nodded his head.

Meanwhile Arbiter was on the bridge watching the ships head to Earth to get everything ready. Master Chief said, "You ok Arb?"

Arbiter said, "Worried about showing up late for the battle."

Master Chief said, "Don't worry. I know that the Archangel is out of commission but I know that David's Spartans can handle anything that would come up."

N'tho said, "Arbiter. I have alerted them But."

Arbiter said, "Please tell me?"

Usze said, "There is still no news from the Demon and the group he took with him."

Arbiter went over to the chair and then slammed his fist into the arm and said, "I would like an update if they have got any information from him or not."

Usze said, "I will make sure Arbiter."

Master Chief said, "Arbiter. Let me have a look at your hand alright?"

Arbiter lifted his hand and said, "I forgot that I slammed it on the arm of the chair."

Master Chief said, "You are alright. But next time think before you react alright?"

Arbiter said, "I know. But I am worried about R'tas and David."

Master Chief said, "I understand." After a few minutes they arrived at Earth.

Meanwhile Lord Hood got a message from the Arbiter that he was coming back with some ships. Lord Hood said, "I would like to know when they get here."

That is when an voice said, "Lord Hood."

Lord Hood turned around and said, "You are Aloe 'LIkos right?"

One-Eye said, "Please call me 'One-Eye' it would be easy for you to call me by the name David had given to me."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. What is up?"

One-Eye said, "I heard that Arbiter is coming back?"

Lord Hood said, "Yes. We got word that he is on his way back."

One-Eye said, "Anything from David yet?"

Lord Hood said, "Nothing. I will contact you if I do alright?"

One-Eye said, "I would like that every much."

Lord Hood went back watching the screen. One-Eye went for a walk and then said, "Please be alright David. You are like a Brother to me."

Meanwhile David fired at the rebels and David knew he had wounded. They were screaming for a Medic. David checked his ammo level he has left and then said, "How about you come and get me?"

That is when David heard a bang off to his right. David said, "You want to play dirty. I can play dirty also."

David tossed a Grenade and then moved to another crate for cover. David heard a scream and then said, "You asked for it."

The Rebel commander said, "How about you give up this little battle and surrender?"

David started to laugh and said, "I will never surrender to an enemy. If you want me come and get me."

David hoped that R'tas would get to the ship and capture it. David would hold them off until R'tas contacted David that his job was done. David looked down at his Radar and saw that some men moved into position. David saw that he was down to about a clip for his Assault Rifle so David switched to his pistol. David saw that someone was trying to flank him so he fired and wounded the person and then moved again. R'tas was flying the Rebel ship and headed for their ship. He saw that Alice was moving the pelican also. With both of them they might have a change to use the ship to get back. R'tas said, "Hold on David. I will be back soon."

A message came on screen and then he returned that they have wounded and they needed medical attention on the double. After a few moments they approved his request and then they open the docking bay door. R'tas said, "Show time." He sent a message to Alice to follow him in.

Meanwhile Alice saw that R'tas was heading to the rebel ship. Erin was moving the pelican right behind R'tas's ship. That is when a message came in and said, "Follow me in but wait for me to clear the docking bay."

Alice said, "You heard him. Move us close but stay hidden until he clears the docking bay."

Erin said, "Ok. You think you could hide us from their scanners?"

Alice said, "I will hack into their system right now." Alice transmitted a signal and then it let her in the system. Alice said, "I am in." She looked though the system and then turned off their engines. She saw that they were trying to get the engines up and running. She then turned off the gravity and then put a block on the system saying, 'Sorry. You are mine now.' Alice checked the Navigation system and said, "Well, Well. I have found out where you are hiding."

Meanwhile on the bridge the whole ship lost power. The Rebel that was manning operation said, "We are dead in the water. Also we have lost Gravity on all the lower decks."

The Rebel said, "Try to get the engines up and running."

The operation officer said, "I can't get a signal there. The whole Communication system is down."

The Rebel said, "Find out where and then reconnect us?"

The Operation's officer said, "I still can't get access. Everything I try it will not let me."

That is when someone showed up and said, "I have a report from the engine room."

The Rebel said, "What."

The person said, "The Engines are fine but the commands are working for some reason."

The Rebel said, "Find a way to get the engine's up and running." The Rebel said, "Ok." Then he was gone.

Meanwhile Lord Hood said, "How much longer for the Arbiter to arrive?"

The person said, "They are five minutes out. They will come out of Slip-space out of range and then send a signal that it was them."

Lord Hood said, "Alright. Now about David. Anything yet?"

The communication officer said, "Still nothing. Once I get something I will pass the word alright?"

Lord Hood nodded his head and said, "Contact Unjustful."

That is when One-Eye said, "I am still on board. I went down to the armory for some quiet."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. We still have nothing from David but Arbiter will be here shortly."

One-Eye said, "Ok. I would like to talk to him when he entered the system alright?"

Lord Hood smiled and said, "Sure thing."

Meanwhile David said, "Come on. Is that all you got."

When he entered the halls. David ducked around a corner and said, "Now I know these halls better than you."

That is when someone fired at him. David said, "Now time for some fun?"

David started to run away. The Rebel commander said, "Go after him. This ship is just like our ship."

David sent up a bobby-trap and then said, "Come and get me if you want?"

Then David was gone. Some Rebels came around the corner and then the Bobby-trap went off The Rebel commander said, "What happen?"

A Rebel said, "He set a Bobby-trap."

Then the Rebel started to cough from the gas. Then the Rebel said, "It was a Gas bobby-trap."

David said, "Come on. I thought you would be better then this."

Meanwhile R'tas arrived in the docking bay where some Medics were waiting. They came on-board and someone said, "Where are the wounded?"

R'tas said, "You will be if you don't do has I say."

The Medics looked at each other and then one of them said, "I am in command of the Medics what do you want us to do?"

R'tas said, "You will tie up your men and then gag them."

The Medic commander said, "Ok."

That is when another Pelican came in and docked the back hatch open and then Johnny came out. R'tas said, "Hello there."

Johnny looked around and then nodded his head. Alice showed up and said, "Now what?"

R'tas said, "We are going to capture this ship."

Alice said, "I am on that. Johnny."

Johnny looked at her and chirped. Alice said, "Ok. R'tas. He will work on bringing the engines down."

R'tas nodded his head and Johnny was gone. Erin came out and said, "Need some help?"

Alice said, "We would need you to keep the bird ready for us to head and get David."

The Rebel Medic said, "I would like permission to talk to the person in charge please?"

Alice said, "He is busy at the moment."

R'tas said, "I am second in command. What would you like?"

The Rebel commander said, "We will stay put and do nothing if you leave us alone."

R'tas said, "I really don't know. You might try something."

The Rebel Medic said, "I give you my word."

R'tas looked at Alice and she nodded her head. Then R'tas said, "Fine. But if you try anything I will kill you."

The Leader Medic said, "I understand."

R'tas said, "Now let us get to work."

Meanwhile Arbiter watched as the ships moved though slip-space. Usze said, "Arbiter Thel. We are about twenty minutes out from the Human home world."

Arbiter said, "Thank you."

Arbiter looked around and then said, "I am going to lay down for a bit."

Master Chief said, "I got you covered on the bridge."

N'tho said, "I will support him Arbiter."

Arbiter said, "Alright. See you when we enter the system alright?"

Master Chief said, "Leave everything to us."

Arbiter said, "Ok. See you when we enter the system."

That is when Arbiter left the bridge and Master Chief said, "He is in pain isn't he?"

Usze said, "Yes. What happen?"

Cortana said, "Let me tell you."

Arbiter arrived at his quarters and then went over to his bed and said, "Hali. I have got my name back. You would be happy with me for getting it back." Then Arbiter laid down on his bed and then closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Lord Hood said, "Anything yet from David or Arbiter?"

The Communication officer said, "Still nothing. But I think I have something?

Lord Hood said, "What?"

The Communication officer said, "I think some ships but I can't tell."

Lord Hood said, "How far are they out?"

The Communication officer said, "Unknown at this time and I can't get a good reading on them also."

The Weapons officer said, "I am alerting the other stations and ships to be ready."

Lord Hood said, "Ok."

Sergeant Johnson said, "What is going on?"

Lord Hood said, "We might have in coming."

Sergeant Johnson said, "Roger that. I will gear up."

Sergeant Johnson just left. Lord Hood said, "Now let us get ready."

Everyone got ready. A few marines showed up armed with Assault Rifles ready. Then Sergeant Johnson showed up armed to the teeth. Lord Hood said, "Ok. Now we have to wait."

Meanwhile David arrived at the Armory and geared up with the little ammo that was there. Then David said, "This is your friendly person. I am ready to kick your ass's now."

Then someone open fire on David. David returned fire and then moved out. The Rebel commander said, "Get him."

David ducked into another hatch and said, "Come and get me."

David started to move farther into the ship and then said, "I hope that R'tas gets back here."

R'tas looked at the Medics and then said, "I want you to head to the bridge and report to them that you have a prisoner."

The lead medic said, "Ok."

Alice said, "You can contact the bridge but be careful."

The Leader of the Medic's open a channel to the bridge and said, "Sir."

Meanwhile on the Bridge the Rebel said, "What is going on."

The communication officer said, "I don't know how but they are getting though somehow."

The Rebel said, "Patch them though right now."

Then the communication officer said, "They are patched in right now."

The Rebel said, "What is going on down there?"

The lead medic said, "Sir. We have captured a Prisoner."

The Rebel said, "Bring them to the bridge I would like to meet them."

The Lead Medic said, "Ok. We are on our way."

The Rebel said, "This will be good. I might be able to get some answers."

Meanwhile Master Chief said, "Are we there yet?"

The Elite Navigation officer said, "We are about to enter the system."

N'tho said, "Alert them that we are coming in."

The Communication officer said, "Signal sent."

That is when they came out of Slip-space. Arbiter rolled over and then looked up at the roof and then said, "I want this to be over so I can get back to my life."

Then an Alarm went though the whole ship. Arbiter grabbed his weapons and then started to run to the bridge. Once there Arbiter said, "What is going on?"

Master Chief said, "We are about to enter Earth system."

Arbiter said, "Ok. Once we enter the system patch me though to Lord Hood on the double."

Meanwhile Lord Hood said, "What is it."

The Weapons officer said, "We have incoming. The ships are about to come into our system right now."

Then the communication officer said, "We are getting a signal from them right now."

Lord Hood said, "Ok. Who are they?"

The communication officer said, "It is Arbiter."

Then a Slip-space repture open and then twenty-six ships came though. Then the Communication officer said, "Opening channel to Shadow of Intent right now."

Arbiter said, "Now that we are back let us get ready."

Then Arbiter's Communication officer said, "Sir. We are being contacted by Lord Hood."

Arbiter said, "Patch them though on the double."

Meanwhile David headed to somewhere he could set up another trap. Then David was attacked again. David rolled and then returned fire on the enemy. David said, "You are running out of men."

Then David started to laugh. The Rebel commander said, "But you are running low on ammo. Every shot you take bring you ammo level down."

David said, "True. But you are running out of men. For ammo I can get it from your men."

David went up to the wounded men said, "Give me your ammo."

The wounded man said, "No."

David said, "Fine."

David removed his pistol and then fired another round into the man's leg. The man started to scream and David said, "Well."

The wounded man gave David his ammo. Then David said, "Now tell your friend's that I am pissed off."

Then David was gone again. The wounded man said, "He is heading towards the docking bay."

The commander of the rebels said, "Ok. Thanks. You gave him your ammo didn't you?"

The man said, "Yes."

The Rebel commander said, "Ok. We will head there right now."

David smiled and said, "Gotcha."

David then took a detour and then went up a level and then headed for the docking bay.

Meanwhile R'tas was waiting for an answer when the lead medic said, "We are going to the bridge. I must ask for all your weapons."

Alice said, "I got you covered."

R'tas handed over the pistol that David had given him. But he said, "I would like to keep my energy sword?"

The Lead Medic said, "I don't know."

Erin said, "I will hold on it for you if you want me too?"

R'tas said, "Sure. Be careful alright?"

Erin said, "I will."

R'tas handed Erin his energy sword and Erin put it on his hip then Erin said, "I will keep it safe."

R'tas said, "I know you will. You may use it if you need."

Erin smiled and said, "Ok."

Erin then held out his hand and R'tas took it and then took it and shook it and then said, "I will be back I promise."

Erin nodded his head and then said, "I will be waiting."

R'tas said, "Ok. Let us get going."

The lead medic said, "Ok. Let us get going."

Then R'tas started to walk. Alice said, "Ok. Erin get ready to get us out of here."

Erin said, "I am ready."

That is when a vent open and Johnny came out. Alice said, "You done?"

Johnny chirped and then brought out some wires. Alice said, "Ok. Now it is up to R'tas and David."

Meanwhile Arbiter said, "Hello there."

Lord Hood said, "Welcome back. I thought you weren't coming back?"

Arbiter said, "Sorry. Took longer than I thought."

Lord Hood said, "That is alright. I would like your ships to move into position around our stations alright."

That is when One-Eye said, "Patch me thought to them on the double."

Lord Hood said, "What is going on."

Lord Hood's communication said, "Sir. Aloe 'Likos is on line also."

Lord Hood said, "Patch him though also."

One-Eye said, "Arbiter and Lord Hood. What is going on?"

Arbiter said, "Aloe. We have brought back a fleet."

Lord Hood said, "So what are we going to do."

Arbiter said, "Is there anything from David yet?"

Lord Hood said, "Nothing just let. His time is almost up."

Arbiter said, "I will go. R'tas is my brother, in more ways than you know. I will not take no for an answer. Aloe you will be in charge of the fleet."

Lord Hood said, "I really don't know. But I know better than to argue with you."

Meanwhile David arrived at the docking bay and got ready again. This time David was going to wound all of them and then it will be down to him and the commander. The rebel commander said, "I want him alive. Wound him if necessary."

The men started to move out. David said, "Come on and face me. I will be waiting."

The Rebel commander said, "How are you doing this."

David started to laugh and said, "I hacked into the systems of this ship and that is how I am doing it. And you call yourself a commander without checking to see if the systems were working or not."

The Rebel commander said, "I didn't know."

David started to laugh again and said, "You now know. But I have one thing that you don't."

The commander said, "What?"

David said, "I know where you are right now."

Then David closed the channel and waited on the second floor of the docking bay. The Rebel commander said, "I want him brought to me alive. I would like to know what he knows and why he is here."

David said, "It is almost show time."

David felt his heart beating up against his chest and his armor. David removed his helmet for a moment and then took a deep breath then put his helmet back on. That is when he was that he was wounded. David said, "How did I get this wound? I am getting sloppy."

David removed his med-kit and then went to work on the wound. David removed his leg armor and saw that it was burned David said, "I would like to know where and how I got this wound."

David wrapped his leg after putting some burn paste on the wound to stop it from hurting. Once that was done David put his leg armor back on and then said, "That should do until I get back. Mom will be upset with me for not being careful and getting wounded." That is when David heard someone walking to the docking bay. David said, "Show time for the last time."

Meanwhile R'tas was taken to the bridge and the Rebel there said, "Well, well. What do we have here."

R'tas looked around and then waited. The medic said, "I have caught this prisoner on the ship that docked.

R'tas let out a growl about being caught like an animal. The Rebel said, "Ok. Can you talk?"

R'tas said, "Uoy ot ton."

The rebel said, "What did you said."

R'tas said, "Uoy ot ton."

The rebel went up to R'tas and then backhanded R'tas. R'tas shook it off and then waited. The Rebel said, "Get me someone that knows what they are saying."

Then someone left. R'tas growled about being held. Alice saw that R'tas was about to reach his limit so she said, "R'tas. This is Alice. I know what you are thinking so don't worry David is almost ready I think. So hold on for a little while longer alright."

R'tas nodded his head slightly as he understood. R'tas waited for the signal to move but time wasn't on his side. He hoped that David would show up and help him.

Lord Hood thought it over and said, "Ok. You will go if we don't get a signal from David alright."

One-Eye said, "I am coming also."

R'tna said, "I will stay and command the fleet."

Arbiter said, "Alright. R'tna you are in command of the fleet until we get back."

R'tna said, "I will not let you down."

One-Eye said, "I know you will not."

After 2 hours that is when the communication officer said, "Sir. I am getting something."

Lord Hood said, "What is it?"

The Weapons officer said, "We have incoming a fleet."

Lord Hood said, "Get all the ships ready."

Meanwhile Lynn said, "That should do it."

Mark chirped and then Lynn said, "For now."

Mark went and patted her shoulder. Lynn said, "I know. You are worried about them also."

Mark nodded his head and then chirped softly. Lynn said, "It is alright. I am worried about them also."

Mark looked at her and then Lynn said, "Come let us get this ship and running."

Mark nodded his head and then went back to work. Lynn went back to work also. Matt came in and said, "Need some help."

Mark looked at Matt and then pointed to a section and then chirped. Matt said, "I am on it."

Lynn said, "I don't know you understand him."

Matt giggled and said, "Only guess what he wanted me to do."

Mark nodded his head and then Chad chirped loudly. Lynn said, "What is going on."

A Tech said, "No this way."

Chad then chirped again. That is when Lynn heard something crash down to the ground. Lynn said, "Mark. I will be right back."

Mark kept on working and then nodded his head towards her. Lynn went over to where Chad was and saw that Chad had all his sacs inflated and the Tech was trying to grab hold of Chad. Lynn said, "What is going on."

Chad hit his sac and then the Tech said, "Come here."

Chad moved over to Lynn while staying out of reach of the Tech. Lynn said, "What is wrong?"

Chad handed her a pad and the Tech moved closer to Chad so Chad moved behind Lynn. Lynn said, "What is going on. I would like to know why you will not let him work."

The Tech said, "He re-routed the power from the secondary system."

Lynn shook her head and said, "Read this."

Lynn handed the Tech the pad and then he read it. Lynn waited and then said, "Well?"

The Tech said, "I would like to be informed before it does it?"

Chad inflated his sacs and then hit them. Lynn said, "You know what. If you don't like it find another spot to work."

The Tech said, "Fine." Then he left.

Chad chirped as the Tech left. Lynn said, "Calm down will you please?"

Chad nodded his head and then chirped. Lynn said, "Yes. Let us get back to work alright?" Chad nodded his head and then both of them worked close to each other.

Meanwhile David was ready to spring his trap and get back to Earth. David heard some footsteps coming and said, "Show time." David checked to make sure everything was ready. David said, "Come on. You want me come and get me."

The Rebel commander said, "How about you come out of hiding and face me."

David said, "Where would the fun be in that?"

Then the rebels enter the docking bay and then David said, "You know you are trapped now." That is when the trap went off and then all the men were knocked out. David said, "Game over."

Meanwhile R'tas was getting worried about David and this plan. When Alice said, "Game is in play."

R'tas nodded his head and said, "Evom ym won. Doog."

The Rebel said, "What did you say?"

R'tas stood his ground again and then waited. Then the rebel backhanded him again. R'tas stood his ground and then nodded his head. The Rebel said, "Tell me."

That is when the lights went off and then the cuffs came off and R'tas made his move. R'tas knocked the whole bridge crew out in about two minutes. Then the lights came on and the Medic said, "Now what?"

R'tas said, "We head back."

Alice said, "You alright."

R'tas nodded his head and said, "Let us get these guys into a jail cell."

That is when Johnny came onto the bridge and then chirped. R'tas said, "You knocked them out also?"

Johnny nodded his head and then tapped some controls on the bridge and then the engines came back to life. Alice said, "Let us clean up."

R'tas said, "Roger that."

He picked up a few men and then carried them to the jail. Once there he went back for some more. Until all fifty of them were in the jail cell. R'tas said, "How is David doing."

Alice said, "His job is done and he is loading them up right now."

R'tas said, "Ok. Let us hook up all the ships and head back."

Alice said, "I am moving all the ships that I can right now."

Alice moved the ships to a location while R'tas checked the systems out. David had moved the ship and then started to collect the bodies that were on the ship. After about ten minutes he had collected all the bodies and then put them into the empty armory for the time being. David connected to the Rebel ship and said, "This is Dragon calling Phoenix come in."

Alice said, "This is Phoenix. You ready to leave?"

David said, "Yup. Clean up here compete."

Alice said, "Roger that. The ships are all connected now we are ready to leave when you are ready."

David said, "Head us home."

Then all the ships jumped to Earth. David said, "How long before we reach back to Earth."

Alice said, "Not for about two hours."

David said, "Roger that."

R'tas said, "So what to do?"

David said, "I really don't know. How many ships do we have Alice?"

Alice showed up but her figure was messed up. David went up to the Holo-stand and then cleaned it off. Alice said, "Much better. We have about twenty-five ships some are very damaged and others are in working order."

David said, "I will start work if that is alright."

Johnny chirped and then David said, "Come on you let us get started."

Erin said, "Here you go."

R'tas took his energy sword back and said, "Thanks for keeping it safe for me."

Erin said, "Don't worry about it. I know you would like it back."

Meanwhile in the engine room David said, "How are you coming along Johnny?"

Johnny chirped and then David said, "Ok. I will let you work."

Alice showed up and said, "How things are coming down here?"

David said, "Slow. But we should have about forty percent power shortly. I hope."

Alice said, "Roger that."

After about one hour and fifty-eight minutes Alice said, "We are about to enter Earth System."

David arrived on the bridge and said, "Once we enter the system patch me though."

Alice started the count down until they enter the system.

Meanwhile Lord Hood said, "Get all ships ready to fire."

Arbiter said, "We are ready."

One-Eye said, "Unjustful is ready also."

That is when Becky said, "This is the Archangel we are ready also."

Cortana said, "Here they come."

That is when a portal open and the ships came though. Lord Hood said, "Hold on until we know if they are friendly or enemy."

Cortana said, "I can't believe it."

Arbiter said, "What?"

Meanwhile on the ship David said, "Send our call signal and then patch me though."

Alice said, "Channel open."

David said, "This is Spartan 119. Recognition Code Dragon Alpha 7 Omega."

Lord Hood said, "Someone check that code right now."

Becky said, "It is David's code."

Lord Hood said, "Patch him though on the double."

Alice said, "David. Lord Hood is on-line right now."

David said, "Ok. Patch him though."

Then Lord Hood showed up on the screen and said, "Welcome back."

David said, "It is good to be back. Along with twenty-four ships that need repaired and one Rebel ship captured along with its crew."

Lord Hood said, "You what?"

David said, "We captured the Rebel ship and its crew."

Lord Hood said, "Is there anything you can't do?"

David chuckled and said, "Nope. Permission to start repairs on the ships and drop off the prisoners along with some dead."

Lord Hood said, "Who?"

David dropped his head and said, "Crews of the ship. It took some time to get the bodies together but we did it."

Arbiter said, "Is R'tas alright?"

R'tas said, "I am fine, Brother. A little sore but fine."

Arbiter said, "I would like a full report when you get time."

R'tas said, "I will."

Lord Hood said, "Permission to repair granted."

Johnny chirped and then David said, "What?"

Alice said, "We have a problem."

David said, "R'tas. You watch the bridge while I deal with this?"

Erin said, "Let me fly the ship and both of you head down."

David said, "Ok. R'tas you ready?"

R'tas removed his energy sword which came to live. David said, "Let us go."

Alice said, "I got you covered."

Then David and R'tas left. Lord Hood said, "Get some Marines to those ships on the double."

David and R'tas started to run though the ship to get the to the jail. But as soon as they arrived David said, "Get down."

David knocked R'tas down and David took a few shots in the ribs and then David returned fire. R'tas said, "You alright Brother?"

David said, "I don't know. Right now we have to focus on the job at hand."

R'tas said, "You are wounded Brother I will stay."

David said, "Get them back. For me."

Then David blacked out. That is when R'tas heard someone laugh and said, "Nice try. But you can't hold me."

R'tas said, "You are the commander that he caught."

That is when R'tas heard some footsteps coming and the Rebel commander said, "When he wakes up tell him thanks." Then the Rebel commander headed for the docking bay.

Lord Hood said, "See if you can get me though to David, R'tas, or anyone on that ship on the double."

Alice showed up and said, "Lord Hood the Rebel commander has broken out of his jail cell. David and R'tas went down there to get him back but David was wounded and then he blacked out."

Lord Hood said, "Some Marines are on their way there to support you."

Alice said, "Roger that."

R'tas said, "I am going to get you back for him."

That is when some marines showed up and one of them said, "What is going on here?"

R'tas said, "We have a wounded man and I want you to take care of him while I deal with the person that escaped." The marine nodded their head and then R'tas went after the Rebel Commander.

Meanwhile the Rebel commander had reached the docking bay and said, "Now let me see if I can get out of here."

That is when he heard footsteps coming so the commander said, "Great. Just great."

R'tas arrived at the docking bay and said, "I know you are here so come on out."

The Rebel commander said, "I will not."

That is when an alarm went off. Alice said, "We have incoming. Some marines."

R'tas said, "Roger that. I have him trapped in the docking bay."

Alice said, "Roger that. Locking down all doors but the one you are at."

R'tas activated his cloak and then said, "Come on out."

He moved up against the bulkhead and waited. The Rebel commander said, "Now it is between me and you. Just like your buddy did on the ship."

R'tas said, "How about you give up. We have some men coming here to capture you."

Johnny came though the vent and saw that David was on his side. Johnny tapped David's helmet and then chirped. Alice said, "What?"

Johnny chirped and then looked at David and chirped again. Alice said, "Ok. Stay with him until some Medics show up alright?"

The Marines that were there said, "I will try to stop the bleeding if I can."

Johnny went up to David and removed David's pistol and pointed it at the Marine. Alice said, "He doesn't want anyone near David until the Medics show up right?"

Johnny moved his tentacle close to the trigger and the Marine said, "I want to have a look."

That is when David's hand came up and said, "Johnny. I will be alright now."

Johnny looked at David and then lowered the weapon. David took it back and said, "Thanks for covering me."

Johnny nodded his head and then hugged David. David said, "I will be alright."

Johnny let go of David and then looked at the marines. David reached his wound and then flinched in pain. A marine removed some Bandage and Johnny went over and grabbed it and then put it on David's wound. David flinched in pain but Johnny tapped David on the shoulder. David said, "I am alright."

Meanwhile in the Docking bay R'tas said, "Come on."

The Rebel commander said, "You think you could stop me?"

R'tas said, "What you did to my Friend I will not forgive you for." He continues to move in a stealthy manner even the Rebel couldn't hear his footsteps. Suddenly he heard the sound of heavy breathing and suddenly saw the Rebel break for the unlocked door.

R'tas was trying to wait for back up when Alice said, "Back up is ten minutes out."

R'tas nodded his head and then made his move. He put his energy sword away and then removed his Plasma Rifle. Then slowly moved towards the Rebel commander. The Rebel commander said, "Come on open up."

That is when he heard something near him. He said, "Who is there?"

R'tas moved up against the bulkhead and then didn't move. He saw that the Rebel commander looked at right him and then he went back trying to open the door. R'tas moved again this time looking down and at the rebel commander. R'tas has reached the rebel commander when the rebel commander said, "Got it."

Then the door opened slightly and then stopped. The Rebel commander kicked the door and said, "Open up."

He grabbed hold and tried to open them farther. Once he got them farther he tried to squeeze though. That is when R'tas made his move he grabbed the Rebel commander's top and pulled him out of the doors and then tossed him down to the ground. Then the Rebel commander said, "What is going on."

That is when an Energy sword appeared at his throat. Then an Elite showed up. R'tas de-activated his cloak and then said, "You are going to die."

That is when R'tas lifted up his sword and then he brought it down only a few inches from the Rebel commander's head. R'tas said, "You are lucky he didn't die if he did then you would meet the same fate as his."

That is when some Marines showed up. One of them went up to R'tas and said, "Move away while we cuff him again."

R'tas removed his energy sword and then put it on his hip and then punched the Rebel so hard that R'tas knocked him out. The Marines said, "Let us get him back to his jail now."

R'tas said, "What about my brother."

That is when a vent open and a tentacle came out then a body. R'tas said, "Johnny. What is wrong?"

Meanwhile David said, "Johnny. Can you please and get R'tas."

Johnny shook his head and then attached himself to David's arm. David touched Johnny on the head and said, "Please."

Johnny nodded his head and then went into a vent and went to the docking bay to find R'tas. Johnny arrived at the docking bay. R'tas said, "Johnny. What is wrong?"

Johnny went up and took hold of R'tas arm and then pulled him. R'tas said, "I am coming. You got this under control?"

The Marines nodded their heads and R'tas left. Johnny attached himself to R'tas shoulder and R'tas started to run. Johnny held on to make sure he didn't fall. David heard someone running then looked at where the sound was coming from. The Marines there got ready when R'tas came around the corner and said, "You alright Brother."

David said, "I am. I sent Johnny because he knew to get you back here."

R'tas said, "What is wrong?"

David said, "I would need to remove my armor to check the wound out."

R'tas said, "Let me help you get to the medical bay."

David held out his hand and R'tas took it and helped David up. Once David was on his feet David said, "I think we are even now."

R'tas shook his head and said, "I still owe you my friendship Brother."

David said, "Ok. You think you could help me?"

R'tas put his arm around David's back and Johnny did the same thing or at least try to. David said, "Thanks."

So all three of them went to the medical bay once there. They were meet my Dr. Hallow. David said, "Hello Mom."

Dr. Hallow said, "You are gone for a few hours and you got hurt on your leg and then wounded in the side."

David removed his helmet and said, "I am sorry mom."

Dr. Hallow said, "Don't sorry me. You know you should take care of yourself better."

R'tas said, "I was to blame."

Dr. Hallow said, "Don't worry about it. I know that David is trying his hardest not to get hurt but knowing him. Getting hurt is second nature to him."

David said, "That is true. When did you come here?"

That is when someone said, "Hello there."

David looked over to the other side of the room and saw that there was Becky. Becky said, "I brought her over after she found out that you were wounded."

David said, "Thanks for watching her."

Dr. Hallow said, "On the bed."

David went over and Johnny started to remove the part that David was wounded at. The wound on David's started to bleed freely then Johnny went down to David's leg and removed his leg armor. David said, "How did you know Johnny I was wounded on my leg also."

Johnny shook his head and then brought up his tentacles in I don't movement. Dr. Hallow said, "Ok. Let me have a look at your side."

R'tas said, "I will stay here if that is alright with you doctor."

Dr. Hallow said, "I would like that very much."

R'tas said, "What can I help with?"

Dr. Hallow said, "You can tell me how he got wounded on the side."

R'tas told Dr. Hallow how the Rebel commander open fire and David knocked him out of the road and took the shot for him. Dr. Hallow said, "So you owe him one."

David giggled and said, "We are even. When I went on a mission to bring the ships back there was an explosion and my armor didn't have any power. He picked me up and dragged me to an area where Johnny could breath."

Dr. Hallow said, "You know what cause the Explosion?"

David said, "I really don't know. We didn't have time. Once I was up and running again we had to deal with the Rebels."

Dr. Hallow said, "Ok. Now about you leg wound."

David started when the Rebel commander came after him. David then told her about going into the docking bay and that is when he found out that he was wounded. Dr. Hallow said, "Ok."

She removed the bullet from David's side and said, "I think there is another one in there."

She went back in and then removed the second bullet. Then bandaged David's side up and then went to work on his leg wound. She removed the black skin and said, "You are lucky it isn't serious. Looks like the old skin was coming off. But you know you should do a better job on your leg."

David said, "Roger that."

Once she was done David put his armor parts back on and then said, "I have to report in to Lord Hood and R'tas has to report to the Arbiter."

Dr. Hallow said, "R'tas."

R'tas said, "Yes. Doctor. You may call me 'Half-Jaw' if you want?"

Dr. Hallow said, "You may call me Dr. Hallow alright?"

R'tas nodded his head and then Dr. Hallow said, "Thanks for watching over him."

R'tas said, "Don't worry about it. I can't let him get himself killed or I will not have anyone to push around."

Becky said, "Dr. Hallow we should get going."

Dr. Hallow said, "You are right."

David sat up and said, "I would need a month rest."

Dr. Hallow said, "Yes."

Then all of them including Johnny went to the docking bay where the Marines were waiting for a pelican to show up. That is when a Pelican came in and then the marines loaded up and then left. Dr. Hallow said, "Looks like we have to wait."

That is when a Pelican came in and David said, "Or not."

Once the Pelican was in the back hatch open and someone said, "Want a lift."

So David said, "Erin. Please take us to Cairo alright?"

Erin said, "Roger that."

Once everyone was on-board the Pelican left the docking back and then headed for Cairo. Once they docked David went to report in to Lord Hood about the mission. Lord Hood listen to everything and then told David that he did a good job. R'tas left after the meeting was over and headed for the Shadow of Intent to talk to the Arbiter. After he was done talking with the Arbiter. Arbiter allowed R'tas some time to rest.


	7. Chapter 6

David knew something was up but he couldn't tell what it was. It had to be big for them to call David from his personal training against Becky. David and Becky had finally got a chance to fight. For the last month they were on down time. Becky changed David to a friendly fight. They were in the third round of their fight. Becky and David attacked and then counted-attacked each other. Betty and Andy were watching the fight. Betty was happy to see David was back to normal. Then without warning David knocked Becky down. That is when the voice came over the PA and said, "Dragons meet in the main hall on the double."

David looked at Becky and said, "Back to the fight."

Becky nodded her head and said, "Like old times."

Betty came up and said, "Ready here."

Andy nodded his head and said, "I am ready to fight again."

So all four of them left the area and headed for the main hall. Once there David saw that Matt and Lynn were already there. Lynn said, "Me and Matt heard it also."

David pushed the door open and then saw that Admiral Patterson, Lord Hood, and Dr. Hallow were all there. David said, "Sir's." Then saluted. Betty, Becky, Lynn, and Matt saluted also.

Admiral Patterson said, "At ease."

Dr. Hallow said, "As you were Dragons. We are short on time here. They are coming again."

Alice showed up and said, "Sir. I have contact with them. There are about four hundred ships coming in. But the Arbiter will show up late."

David took a step forward and said, "Contact Unjustful, Alice."

Alice smiled and said, "He is coming with the Arbiter, David. The MAC Guns will be on-line in about thirty minutes but I don't know if we can hold them off only with the ships here and the MAC Guns."

David smiled behind his helmet and said, "Dragons get ready for a fight."

Betty, Becky, Andy, Lynn, and Matt all left to get ready for the fight. Lord Hood said, "David. What are going to do?"

David said, "I am going to get the Archangel ready to fight. But if anything happens I will make sure I take the Covenant bastards down with me." David gave one more salute and then left.

As David walked to the docking bay, he took a few slow deep breaths and said, "I am going to kill all of them."

Alice showed up and said, "You are feeling alright David."

David looked at her walking beside him and said, "I am going to kill all of them."

Alice shook her head and said, "You are going to kick some asses aren't you?"

David stopped and said, "I am going to get them back for my family."

Then David removed his Assault Rifle and moved the slide back and put a round into the chamber. Then said, "Please inform Dr. Hallow that I love her as a mother and a best friend."

Alice smiled and said, "Message has been sent and Erin is waiting for you."

David doubled time it to the docking bay and there was Erin waiting for him to show up. Erin smiled and said, "Hello David."

David smiled and said, "Hello to you also. Time to get going if you don't mind?"

Erin smiled and said, "I was born ready. I have made a trip there already to drop off everyone else. I heard they are coming?"

David said, "Yes. But this time we might not make it out alive. If anything goes wrong I want you to get Dr. Hallow out of here on the double understood."

Erin put a hand on David's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Let us get going."

Meanwhile on the Archangel Betty was getting everything ready because the Covenant will be showing up shortly. She told the crew what was going on. Some of them were scared while others were doing their jobs. Betty sat down in the Captain's chair and checked the reports coming in from all over the ship. There were some marines on-board to fight against any boarders that might come on-board. That is when she saw a Squad of Hell Jumpers were on-board also. She shook her head and said, "Hell-Jumpers. Please send your CO to the bridge on the double. I would like to see the Hell Jumpers CO on the bridge on the double."

Then waited for the Hell Jumpers CO to show up. That is then the door opens and someone walked onto the bridge. By the sounds of it someone wearing armor. Betty said, "Hello."

Then a voice said, "Hello sister?"

Betty moved the chair around and said, "Andy. I would like to know if you can fly."

Andy shook his head and said, "I am lighting up the mood here."

Betty removed her helmet and said, "You are right. Thanks."

Then someone said, "I am looking for the person that called?"

Betty stood up and said, "That is me. What is your rank soldier?"

The Hell Jumper CO said, "I don't answer kids."

That is when a deep voice said, "You better listen to her?"

The Hell Jumper CO turned around and saw someone standing behind him with their helmet off. The Hell Jumper CO said, "You little kid. You were the one that knocked some of my man into next week?"

David smiled and said, "Maybe I am. What you are going to do about it."

The Hell Jumper CO took a swing at David but David grabbed his arm and said, "I want you to understand that you are under my command which means you will be doing what I say understood."

The Hell Jumper nodded his head and David let go of his arm and then said, "Betty. Check out the ammo levels we have for the weapons."

Betty smiled and said, "Roger that."

David looked at Andy and said, "Make sure the ships we have are ready for battle. I am in command."

Meanwhile Lynn, Matt, and Becky were going over their weapons. Becky said, "I can't wait to see how this ship holds up again the Covenant."

Lynn and Matt both looked at her and said, "We have been in battle on this ship once and it wasn't fun."

Becky nodded her head and said, "I would have guess. Let us get ready."

An hour had past when David said, "Report."

Everyone reported in on the systems. Then without warning a Slip-Space rupture open. David said, "Get ready."

Then David's communication officer said, "Sir. We are getting a message from Lord Hood."

David smiled and said, "On screen."

Then Lord Hood's face showed up and said, "Attention all Ships. Stay where you are unless ordered too. Get your ships ready to fight."

David said, "Ok. You heard him get the ship ready."

That is when Alice showed up on a pedestal next to David and said, "MAC Guns are ready. Point defense is ready also."

David said, "Ok. Alice. I want you to handle the point Defense."

She nodded her head and then some ships came out. David stood up and said, "Holy Shit."

Alice said, "I count about four hundred ships."

David said, "I want some Shiva warheads in the tubes on the double."

Then the weapons officer said, "I have all three into the tubes. MAC Guns are charging as we speak."

David said, "Ok. We are going in without orders. Once we start moving launch the warheads."

Meanwhile on the Mac Station Cairo Lord Hood said, "I want all ships to get ready."

Then someone said, "Sir the Archangel is on the move without orders sir."

Lord Hood said, "Open a channel to them on the double."

David looked at the enemy ships and then said, "I want the warheads in their formation before we get close to them."

Then the communication officer said, "Sir. Incoming message from Lord Hood."

David said, "On screen."

Then Lord Hood face showed up and said, "David. What are you doing?"

David looked at him and said, "Giving you some time that you are needed. I am sorry for disobeying your orders but when I give the word fire the MAC Guns at the enemy ships."

Then an alarm went off and then the operation officer said, "Sir. Impact with the enemy fleet in one minute."

David smiled and said, "Get ready to launch the warheads."

Then Alice said, "David. The warheads are ready to launch in fifteen seconds. I disabled the proximity fuse and enable the radio transmission."

David smiled and said, "Get ready. Once the warheads are launched get us out of range."

Then an alarm went off and the damage control officer said, "Sir. The enemy have powered up their weapons. Impact in forty-five seconds."

David said, "Evade them if you can."

Then Alice said, "David. We have incoming."

David said, "Hold on."

Then David saw that the enemy ships took hits. Then Lord Hood said, "We got you covered David. You are on report for this."

David smiled and said, "Ok. Get ready for a big boom and a big EMP blast."

Lord Hood said, "Understand. We will be ready on your command David."

Alice said, "Warheads are ready to launch on your command David."

David said, "Do it. Then push the engines to three hundred percent."

Then a Plasma round impacted into the ship. David said, "Seal the bulkheads NOW."

Alice said, "Already done."

David said, "Move us back to fleet."

The nav officer said, "Moving us away from the enemy fleet."

David said, "Please hold together."

Then the weapons officer said, "We have incoming again."

David said, "Evade them."

Then the whole ship shook and Alice said, "We are dead in space now. Engines are off-line."

David said, "Move us around so we can have a look at the enemies' ships."

Then without warning another slip-space rupture formed next to Archangel. David said, "Get ready the missile pods."

Then some ships came thought and then David's communication officer said, "Sir. It is the Arbiter."

David smiled and said, "Patch him thought."

Meanwhile on the Shadow of Intent, the Arbiter, who had just been sworn in as the Sangheili Ambassador to the Humans, arrived next to David's ship and said, "Patch me to the Archangel on the double."

Then Pharr Sajos said, "You are on-line with them right now."

Then the screen changed to show a Spartan on the bridge then the Arbiter said, "Hello Demon."

He couldn't tell if it was David or one of the other with him. Then the Spartan said, "Hello to you Slip-lip. It is me David."

David waited for the Arbiter to respond to the comment click his Mandibles in a smiled then said, "Hello David."

Then David said, "Arbiter. We could use a tow because there will be a big boom soon."

The Arbiter smiled and said, "Roger that. We are going to attach to your ship and move you."

Then David was gone from the screen and said, "What the hell happen?"

David's damage control officer said, "Sir. We have enemy boarders. And we took a hit also. A Seraph fighter. They knocked out the outer docking bay doors and we have incoming."

David looked at Betty and said, "Go."

She smiled and said, "You got it."

Then David said, "Arbiter. Please hurry. They are moving they will be out of range in two minutes."

Then the Shadow of Intent connected with the Archangel and started to move. David watched and said, "Once we are clear Alice. Do it?"

She showed up on the pedestal and said, "You got it."

After about a minute they were out of the range of the Shiva then Alice said, "Hold on."

Then the warheads denoted. The shock wave hit David's ship but David held his footing. Then David said, "Contact Lord Hood and tell him to fire at the ships."

On the only screen that was working David saw that the fleet open fire on the disabled Covenant ship. Then with in moments the MAC rounds and missiles impacted with the wounded enemy ships and then they were nothing after the but nothing but junk. David said, "Damage report?"

Alice said, "The whole of the enemy fleet is destroyed but for us I can't believe we are still alive."

David said, "I know but I have to face the music now."

Meanwhile on Cairo, Lord Hood said, "Nice going David. I should make you tell me what is making you think. Or court-martial him."

Then he shook his head and said, "I will find out when he gets here."

David said, "Once we dock with the repair station I am going to the MAC station Cairo to see Lord Hood."

David walked to the docking bay and went on-board a pelican. Then launched out of the docking bay. David knew he was going to get his ass handed to him so he wanted to face it like a man or in his case a Spartan. After five minutes David arrived at the Cairo and then docked with it. Once he was docked with it David made his way to the bridge and then saw Lord Hood looking at the screen. David removed his helmet and said, "Lord Hood?"

Lord Hood waved David forward and said, "119. What you did was not ordered but thanks to your quick thinking you saved so many lives today."

David let out a sigh and said, "Sir. I want you to put me on trial for not obeying your orders."

Lord Hood shook his head and said, "If I was in your position I would have done the same. If you do something like that again I will put you on trial until then you are going to be in command of the home fleet."

David shook his head and said, "Lord Hood."

Lord Hood held up a hand and said, "I don't want to hear it at the moment. Right now we are still on alert for the Covenant to come back. Until then you are ordered to head back to the Archangel and handle the repairs. I will contact you when I want to see you alone."

David nodded his head and said, "May I leave?"

That is when Lord Hood said, "Go. But next time I will not be so nice to you."

Meanwhile Betty was going over the repair list and then let out a deep sigh. From all the damage they took they were still in one piece. During the trip to Earth all the enemy boarders were dead. None were alive. Betty went down below to have a look at the damages and then saw some areas were untouched but others were bad. From Plasma rounds to bullet holes. In one area there was a big hole in the middle. She shook her head and said, "Brute shot. Alice. Give me a sit-up."

Alice said, "You are right but I got a heat spot close to your location."

Then without warning Plasma shots were fired. Betty hit the deck hard and said, "Alice. Kill the lights."

Then the lights went off and Betty said, "Now it is fair. I can't see you and you can't see me who will get the other one first."

Betty activated her heat tracker and she saw the Brute standing only a few feet away from her. She smiled and said, "Tag you are it."

She removed a Plasma Grenade she had with her and toss it, it attached to the Brute. The Brute roared then the grenade went off killing him. Betty shut her eyes and said, "Damn. I don't know how David does something like this. Alice."

Meanwhile Alice was scanning the whole ship for brutes in camouflage. When she found one she killed it with blowing the air lock. She said, "See you in hell."

Once they docked with the repair station some more marines came onboard to handle any other boarders. This time they came wearing heat-sensitive night-version goggles. After about an hour all the decks were clear. Alice started the hard work of working on the systems. A few Covenant Engineers came over and helped with the repairs. Alice was happy for the help. Then she felt something enter her systems. She set some traps and then a voice said, "Settle down there sis. It is me Cortana."

Alice came out from her wall she had set up and saw it was Cortana. Alice said, "Sorry. Still jumpy after the battle."

Cortana smiled and said, "Don't worry. I am here to help."

Alice said, "Ok. I will work on the main and you can help with the engines if you don't mind."

Cortana smiled and said, "Sure thing. I will talk with the Covenant Engineers."

Alice nodded her head and said, "Thanks."

Meanwhile David had returned to the Archangel and the docked with it. When David arrived in the docking bay he was some wounded marines, a few Hell Jumpers and Navy. David then said, "This is so fucked up."

Then he heard someone walking up behind him. David looked over his shoulder and saw it was The Arbiter, Master Chief, R'tas, and One-Eye. One-Eye said, "Hello there?"

David looked at him and said, "Hi."

Then the Arbiter smiled at David and said, "Nice going. Taking on a fleet of four hundred ships."

David looked at him and said, "It was the moment I had to act so I acted. I had to protect Earth so that is what I did. If you please I have to check on the bridge crew."

The Master Chief said, "David. How about you take some time and rest. The ship isn't going anywhere?"

David looked at him and said, "I am in command of the whole fleet. I was given command by Lord Hood himself. Which means I have to make sure everyone is ready for round two."

Everyone looked at David until someone got up and walked up to him and said, "Sir. Round two?"

David smiled and said, "Yup. They are coming back and this time with more ships. I don't know how many but this time we are going to make them wish they never heard of the UNSC or the Human race."

Then David left. David knew the next round will be harder then the first round. When David arrived on the bridge the whole crew was working their butts off. David sat down and said, "Report."

The Nav officer said, "Things are coming along good. But slow. The repair station Heavy is working but from the reports it would take about a month for us to be back on-line."

David said, "Ok. Alice system check?"

Alice and Cortana showed up and Alice said, "Systems would need a over all but that is not all. The engines are completely shot. We would need a good three weeks for repairs for them. We have Engineers working triple shift to get them working."

David said, "Any other good news?"

Alice smiled and said, "Ya. Betty had fun with a Brute."

David smiled and said, "Ok. I want everyone to get some rest if their swifts are over."

Everyone nodded their heads and went back to work. About four hours later the bridge crew went down to their rooms to get some shut eye. David was on the bridge making sure everything is in working order.

David heard someone walking onto the bridge. David looked at them and said, "Welcome on-board Lord Hood?"

Lord Hood looked around and said, "I am here to talk with you."

David said, "I am all ears. If you don't mind me working."

Lord Hood took a seat in the Captain's chair and said, "David. Our talk about you commanding the fleet."

David said, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Lord Hood said, "Talking to me David?"

David shook his head and said, "To the ship. Sometimes I think she is doing this to me for the fun of it."

Lord Hood smiled and said, "David. You know you can command all of the ships here?"

David stopped what he was doing and said, "The Archangel only please. You command the fleet I will handle the command of the Archangel. The crew will understand what I want them to do."

Lord Hood nodded his head and said, "Ok. Until a captain or someone else comes along you are in command alright."

David nodded his head because David was busy working on the ship. Then Alice showed up and said, "David?"

David said, "Hold on. Almost done."

Then he finally got the system checked out and said, "Go ahead Alice."

Cortana showed up also and said, "Hello David."

David removed his helmet and said, "Hello Cortana. What is the bad news?"

Both of them giggled and then Alice said, "David. We got some news on the engines and the rest of the ship."

David walked over to another panel and said, "I don't want to know."

Alice said, "The engines are shot beyond repair. They will have some new ones here in about forty-five minutes until then we are a sitting duck."

David sighed and said, "Ok. Cortana. How is the rest of the ship?"

Cortana crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Well."

Then David said, "Good or bad."

Cortana said, "Bad."

David sighed and said, "What else is new."

Alice smiled and said, "The repairs inside are almost done."

David chuckled and said, "Ok. Let us try to get all the other systems up and running because I don't want to be caught not ready when they come back."

Alice said, "Get some rest David you need it?"

David shook his head and said, "I will after the ship is up and running again."

David then went to the captain's chair and sat down. One-Eye went to the bridge and said, "Spartan."

David looked over his shoulder and said, "Hey. I am sorry but right now we aren't ready."

One-Eye went up to David and said, "Johnny, Chad, and Mark are working the best they can. Also some of the engineers I have brought also."

That is when someone said, "Hello there Brothers."

David said, "R'tas. Is that you?"

R'tas came onto the bridge and said, "Sure is. I heard what happen. Way to go. What is wrong?"

R'tas saw that David has closed his hand into a fist and then open it slowly. David said, "Worried about what is going to come."

R'tas said, "Come on Brother. You have to worry about the ship."

David said, "Ok. I will start working on the bridge controls."

R'tas went up to David and said, "Brother. How about you let me and Aloe do that for you. You need rest and don't tell me you will be fine."

David giggled and said, "You are right. I am going to get some sleep in the corner alright."

R'tas clicked his two mandibles in a smile and said, "Ok. Get some rest."

David went over to a corner and closed his eyes. Alice showed up and said, "He is fast asleep."

Cortana showed up also and said, "R'tas what is wrong?"

One-Eye said, "I would like to know also."

R'tas said, "I thought that David was dead when we got word that the Covenant was coming. He treated me like an equal and a friend."

One-Eye said, "Same here. When we first meet he didn't like me very much but after a moment he trusted me. Also he was the one that came up with One-Eye."

Alice said, "Ok. The damage has being repaired but the engines are off-line until the new ones showed up."

Cortana said, "The Engineers have about five percent power from the engines."

Alice said, "That is good to hear."

That is when Arbiter said, "How does this ship look?"

One-Eye said, "The damage is repaired and the Engineers have about five percent power from the engines. Also David is a sleep."

Arbiter looked at the corner and saw that is was true. Alice said, "He hasn't rested. For the last three days he being here or training against Becky."

That is when someone else entered the bridge. Then the person said, "Hello there split-lips."

R'tas, Arbiter, and One-Eye turned around and saw it was Sergeant Johnson. R'tas said, "What can we do for you Sergeant?"

Sergeant Johnson said, "I am here to help if you guys need it?"

Arbiter said, "We are alright. But I think the engineers need some more help."

Sergeant Johnson said, "You got it." Then he left.

Meanwhile on Cario Lord Hood was going over the report from the battle. He sighed and said, "The Covenant launched an attack but it was big but not like them to launch so many ships here unless they are up to something."

That is when Dr. Hallow came in and said, "I have agree with you on that Lord Hood. They might be after something here on Earth but what?"

Lord Hood said, "I know what you mean. Something isn't right."

The Arbiter looked at R'tas and Aloe' and said, "Once you are done here there is some important business I have with the two of you and our new Doctor, Rasha Fidol. We seem to have come across and anomaly that concerns the two of you."

R'tas looked at Arbiter said, "What?"

Arbiter shook his head and said, "I don't know just yet. The new medic told me to find you two and once you two are done to go and meet with the him."

One-Eye said, "Something isn't right if you don't mind me saying that?"

R'tas said, "I have to agree."

Arbiter said, "I know but something must be big for the Doctor to ask for both of you?"

Alice showed up and said, "Arbiter. Lord Hood wants to see you ASAP."

Arbiter said, "About what?"

Cortana said, "It is big. Also he wants everyone. Including David and his group."

Alice said, "David is sleeping at the moment."

David said, "I was a few moments ago."

Arbiter said, "Hello there Spartan."

David said, "Hello to you to."

David stood up and said, "What does the ship look like?"

That is when Lynn came onto the bridge and said, "Mark, Johnny, and Chad have about 5% power but until the new engine comes."

The Arbiter looked at the two Sangheili with him and said, "Once we are done with the meeting. We will go see what the new doc has in store for you two."

R'tas and One-Eye said together, "By your word, Arbiter."

Meanwhile on Cario Lord Hood said, "I hope they understand."

That is when the door opened and Dr. Hallow alone with Admiral Patterson showed up. Dr. Hallow said, "They understand what?"

Lord Hood said, "I can't tell you until everyone gets here."

Meanwhile David said, "Let us get going."

That is when a vent open and a tentacle came out. And David said, "Come on out you three."

That is when Johnny, Chad, and Mark came out. David said, "You three alright?"

Johnny looked at David and then went up to him and then patted David's shoulder. David said, "Same to you."

Johnny attached himself to David's shoulder. Mark and Chad attached themselves to Lynn shoulder. Then David said, "Let us get going."

They all headed to the docking bay when David ran into the Navigation officer. David said, "Slow down. What is wrong?"

The navigation officer said, "Sir. Sorry. I was resting when I got word that you were leaving. So I got up and came to the bridge to work. If that is alright with you sir."

David said, "Who told you?"

The Navigation officer said, "I think one of the Spartans with you or your AI."

Alice said, "It was me sorry for waking you up."

The navigation officer said, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

David said, "Alright let us get going."

Becky was on her way to the docking bay with Matt, Andy, and Betty. Once there they saw that a Phantom was there. Alice showed up and said, "It is the Arbiter's ship."

That is when another Elite showed up and said, "Hello there."

Betty said, "Hello there R'tna. What is up?"

R'tna smiled and said, "Nothing much came back from my home planet. But other then that nothing much."

That is when Lynn showed with Chad and Mark attached themselves to her shoulder. R'tna said, "Hello there 020."

Lynn said, "Is that you. R'tna."

R'tna said, "It is me. How are you doing?"

Lynn said, "Alright. What about you Spit-lip?"

He clicked his mandibles in a smile and said, "Not bad."

That is when David showed up and said, "Well hello there ugly."

R'tna said, "Demon. Nice to finally meet you. Aloe has told me so much about you. Sorry about not meeting you sooner."

David said, "I don't mind."

R'tna said, "I would like to introduce myself I am R'tna 'Ergatee. Second in command of Unjustful."

David said, "Don't worry about it. We should get going."

Arbiter said, "Ok."

So they boarded the phantom and then they left the Archangel and set a coarse for Cario. Behind the controls was R'tas. David went over to a corner and then went to sleep. Johnny went over with David and then lay down on his lap then went to sleep also. After about ten minutes they arrived at Cario. R'tas landed and said, "Touch down."

Arbiter said, "Good flying now how are we going to wake them up."

Johnny woke up and then chirped softly. Lynn said, "Yes. We are here."

Alice said, "Let me deal with David."

That is when he screamed and then jumped up and then said, "Damn you. I hate when you do that to me."

Alice started to laugh and then Arbiter said, "What did you do?"

Alice said, "I shocked him. With only about forty percent power."

R'tas said, "You alright."

David got up and said, "Fine. Let us go and see Lord Hood."

Meanwhile Dr. Hallow was busy reading the report that Lord Hood and done up for her and everyone else. In the report it covered the Covenant and their attack. That is when Lord Hood said, "That must be them."

The door open and everyone came in. David said, "Sir's."

Betty, Becky, Andy, Matt, and Lynn gave them a salute. Lord Hood said, "At ease."

Everyone dropped their arms and David said, "What is going on?"

Dr. Hallow said, "Hello everyone."

David removed his helmet and said, "Hello Mom."

Everyone nodded their heads to her. David looked around and said, "Hello Admiral Patterson. How have you been?"

Admiral Patterson said, "Good but something is up."

David felt Johnny starting to shake. David said, "You alright Johnny?"

Johnny shook his head and then moved over to a panel on the table and then typed in some commands and then the screen showed some Covenant ships coming.

Meanwhile Yep was resting on the ship that was heading towards the human world to open the portal. Another Grunt came in and said, "Yep. Wake up."

Yep woke up and said, "What do you want."

The Grunt said, "The Brute Captain wants to see you right now."

Yep said, "Ok."

Yep got up and then went into the storage area where all his gear was. He put his gear on and then let the system cycle him though. Once that was done he wobbled to the bridge to see what the Brute Captain wanted him for.

The Grunts that were still alive allied themselves to the Brutes. Yep was one of the Grunts that teamed up with the Brutes. Yep wobbled the to grav-lift and then waited for a couple of Brutes to come off once they were off Yep got on and then went to he bridge. Once there he saw the Brute Captain and said, "How can me be of help to you today?"

The Brute said, "I am going down to the Human planet and I want you to be in command of three squadrons of Grunts."

Yep said, "Me will be honored to follow you into battle."

The Brute Captain said, "Then get ready while the rest of the fleet engages the fleet at human world we will land and open the portal."

After the meeting with Lord Hood everyone didn't know what is going to happen. Lord Hood told them that the attack was more or less to test the home fleet. David started to walk around the conference room. Dr. Hallow said, "What is wrong David."

David looked at her and said, "Something isn't right. We should head back to our ship's and get them ready. I don't want to be caught not ready."

Lord Hood said, "I have to agree. Head back to your ship's and get them ready." Everyone nodded their heads and left.

David arrived back at his ship and saw that the whole bridge crew was working. David said, "Report." Everyone reported in and David said, "Ok. I will stay on the bridge for a bit."

The Arbiter and R'tas was on the bridge of the Shadow of Intent. The Arbiter looked at R'tas and said, "We need to try to capture one of the enemy. I want to take the Master Chief, Aloe', N'tho, and Usze to the surface. We will try to engage the enemy there. Our best bet would be to capture one of the Grunts."

R'tas looked at the Arbiter and saluted as he said, "That is a great plan, brother. I will stay here and help David with the battle we will have here."

The Arbiter proceeded to gather his weapons in the armory as well as get his team together. The Arbiter got on his com and said, "Cortana, I will need you to monitor the Covenant battle net as we enter this battle. I also want you to let us know when we find a Grunt that is alone."

R'tas boarded a Phantom and headed for David's ship. Once there he docked and then went to the bridge where David would be.

Meanwhile David was upset that the Covenant showed up and then they will come back this time more ships. David looked around the bridge and then said, "Report?"

Everyone reported in and then David heard someone walking onto the bridge. David said, "Hello there."

Then a voice said, "Brother."

David turned around and saw it was R'tas. David said, "Hello there Brother."

He got up and walked up to R'tas. David then looked at R'tas and R'tas looked at David then R'tas hugged David and David hugged him back. David said, "What are you doing on my ship ugly?"

R'tas moved away a couple of steps and said, "I am here to support you."

David removed his helmet and said, "I don't know. An Elite on my bridge?"

R'tas said, "Come on."

David said, "I am only kidding with you."

R'tas said, "I didn't know."

David said, "It is alright. What bring's you here?"

R'tas said, "I came here to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can eat."

Alice showed up and said, "I have everything under control."

David said, "Thanks. There is a mess hall close by."

R'tas said, "Cool. I can't wait."

So David and R'tas went to the mess hall and the cook there said, "What will you have."

David attached his helmet to his hip and said, "Soup for me please."

R'tas said, "Do you have any mild worms?"

The cook said, "Nope sorry."

That is when One-Eye came in and said, "I brought some of our food here for us."

The cook said, "Ok. Please bring it back here."

One-Eye rolled the barrel behind the counter and the cook open it and said, "Ok. One order of worms coming right up."

One-Eye said, "Make that two orders if you don't mind me joining you two."

David said, "I don't mind. I might get tired of R'tas."

R'tas said, "I got that one Spartan."

David said, "Please call me David alright."

R'tas said, "Ok. You can call me Half-Jaw."

David grinned and said, "Sure thing Half."

R'tas clicked his remain mandibles in a smile and said, "Come let us eat. I am hungry."

R'tas took his tray with a bowl of mild worms and followed David and One-Eye to a nearby table. He looked at One-Eye and said, "I am glad you could join us Aloe. The reason I am here is the mission the Arbiter is going on. We are going to have to be his support in the skies. We can't let any Covenant land that has not already done so."

David said as he took a bite of soup, "I understand. The Master Chief has already filled me in on the plan."

"Very well, brother. Aloe, I would like you to accompany me back to the Shadow of Intent before returning to the Unjustful. We may have solved a shielding problem but I would like your opinion. Of it."

David took a sip of his soup and then said, "You want me to have a look also?"

R'tas said, "I don't know a demon walking our halls."

David said, "Good one. You got me back didn't you?"

R'tas clicked his remaining Mandibles in a smile and said, "I did didn't I."

David said, "I don't know if I want to help any more?"

R'tas said, "Please?"

David said, "You are so easy to tease aren't you."

R'tas pushed David and David said, "You are right. But I didn't know an Elite could beg."

R'tas said, "We don't beg."

That is when some Marines came in and looked over where David was sitting with One-Eye and R'tas. One of them said, "Look at them. Making themself at home on our ship."

R'tas said, "We are here visiting."

Another said, "We don't want you on our ship."

David got up and said, "Attention."

The Marines said, "You are not in command."

David shook his head and said, "Excuse me for a moment."

David walked over to the marines and then said, "You know who I am?"

A third one said, "No."

David said, "I am Spartan 119. Commander of this ship. Also I don't take any BS from anyone."

The first one said, "So what?"

David shook his head and said, "I tried to be nice and now my turn."

David grabbed a marine and held him up against a Bulkhead and said, "Now you know I don't take any BS from anyone."

The other marines grabbed hold of David and tried to break David's grip when R'tas got up and said, "How about you leave him alone. He is teaching your friend about respect."

The marines looked at the Elite's and then backed off.

Meanwhile Arbiter was getting ready. He took a moment and took a deep breath. Cortana said, "You alright Arbiter?"

Arbiter said, "I don't know."

Cortana went up to him and then put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it."

Arbiter said, "I shouldn't be this scared but I am."

Cortana said, "I know the feeling. When Master Chief's life is on the line mine is on the line also."

Arbiter said, "You are right. I shouldn't be worried. I have a mission I have to focus on."

That is when Usze walked in and said, "Arbiter. I forgot you were in here."

Arbiter said, "It is alright."

Usze said, "What is wrong. I haven't see you down in the dumps before."

Arbiter said, "Scared and worried."

Usze said, "How about I stay here and command the ship?"

"No. I need you on this mission because of your stealth abilities. We must find a lone Grunt and capture him. It is the only way we are going to find out what the Covenant is up to. If they hadn't change frequencies on the battle net we could have just eavesdropped," The Arbiter said as he gathered some weapons and extra batteries.

Usze saluted and said, "By your word, Arbiter,"

Arbiter said, "I know you want to help up here but I need you with me."

Usze said, "I understand fully on what you want me to do."

Arbiter said, "Thanks for understanding."

Meanwhile Becky was looking over her gear when she heard someone walking towards the room. She listen carefully to the person coming and it sounded like someone in armor. Then someone said, "I don't know about that."

Then Becky said, "Talking to yourself again Andy."

Andy was walking to the Armory to gear up when Alice said, "You know Andy. I think you are full of yourself."

Andy said, "Come on Alice."

Alice said, "You know I am more smarter then you are."

Andy said, "I don't know about that."

That is when he saw Becky in the armory. Becky said, "Talking to yourself again Andy?"

Andy shook his head and said, "Talking to Alice."

Alice showed up and said, "So what are you doing Becky."

Becky said, "Mostly getting ready."

That is when Andy said, "Looks like you are doing nothing at the moment."

Becky said, "I was working on my gear when you showed up here you pain in the ass."

Andy said, "Ok. You want some company?"

Becky said, "Sure."

So Andy went in and removed all of his gear. That is when a vent open and Andy said, "Come on out you globs."

Then Johnny, Mark, and Chad came out. Johnny looked around and Becky said, "It is save."

Johnny looked at her and then pointed to the door and looked around. Becky said, "You looking for Lynn and David right?"

Johnny nodded his head. Becky said, "You want me to contact them for you?"

Johnny nodded his head again. Becky said, "Lynn. You there?"

Lynn was busy going over some information about what is going to happen. Which Lord Hood gave to all of them. Then her com beeped and then Becky's voice said, "Lynn. You there?"

Lynn said, "What is up Becky."

Becky said, "Johnny, Mark, and Chad are here."

Lynn said, "I am on my way." Lynn put the report into ammo pouch and headed for Becky's location.

Meanwhile Betty was with Matt they were walking though the ship. Matt said, "Betty. You think they will come back."

Betty said, "Yes. We have something they want and we are going to stop them. What is wrong?"

Matt said, "I am worried. I know I have fought on the ship before but something feels wrong?"

Betty started to giggled and then said, "I am sorry. But David would tell me the same thing. He would be scared about not making it back. So I tell him to forget about it. But I know he puts it down deep inside of himself until the job is done."

Matt said, "Thanks for understand me."

Betty said, "Don't worry about it."

Matt and Betty arrived at the armory when they heard someone laughing. Betty said, "I would like to know what is going on." They entered into the room and saw that Johnny was pretending to be David. Johnny was using Lynn's helmet.

Meanwhile David said, "Now you are going to behave or should I toss you into the Brig?"

The marine said, "I will behave?"

David said, "Good. Now when you see me or one of my Spartans you Salute them alright. And my friends the Elites." David moved his head to One-Eye and R'tas "Are my guests on my ship. This might be a UNSC ship and working with Section 5 but when I am here you will treat them with respect and if I am not on board you will treat them with respect alright?"

The marine nodded his head and David said, "Now get lost."

David let go of the marine and then started to run away. David said, "Never ends and thanks for backing me up brothers."

R'tas and One-Eye looked at each other and One-Eye said, "Don't worry about it. We were going to help you if you needed it."

R'tas said, "That is true but you had everything under control from where we were standing."

David said, "Let us get back to our food." So all three of them went back to the table and finished eating.

Arbiter looked over the report and then said, "Ok. Cortana. I would like some information please?"

Cortana said, "Sure Arbiter. What would you like to know."

Arbiter said, "I would like an update please?"

Cortana said, "They are still coming and we are ready to defend the ship from any boarders also."

That is when Master Chief showed up and said, "Arbiter. You almost ready?"

Arbiter said, "Yes. Now we wait for them to come."

Cortana said, "I will alert you when they show up alright?"

Arbiter said, "Ok. Come Spartan let us get some rest."

Master Chief said, "Ok. Let us get going."

Meanwhile on the Covenant ship Yep was going over his gear. That is when a grunt came in and said, "What did the Captain want to see you about?"

Yep said, "Me am going with him down to the planet with three squadrons of Grunts."

The Grunt said, "Ok."

That is when the Grunt left Yep alone. Yep said, "I am going to follow the Prophets."

On the bridge a Brute said, "Captain. We are about two hours away from the Human home world."

The Brute in command said, "Ok. Tell everyone to come out of Slipspace because we are going to get into formation here."

The Brute Manning Navigation growled in answer. The Covenant Fleet dropped out of Slip-Space and then moved into position. The Brute said, "I want all ships to get into this formation. I want the Frigates and the Destroyers in the first row while the Carriers are in the second row. I want the Battle Cruisers to cover us while we head to the planet. Once we are clear they are ordered to engage the fleet."

The Fleet moved into position. Then the Ship Master said, "Let get going?" Then the ships jumped again this time in formation.

Meanwhile David said, "How about we plan on what we three are going to do?"

R'tas said, "Permission to stay on the ship with you Brother?"

David said, "I thought you would be handling command of Shadow of Intent?"

R'tas said, "True but the Arbiter said to keep you safe."

David said, "How about this. We cover each other. I will have Betty in command of the Archangel and I will be on-board your ship?"

One-Eye said, "I have to agree. With a Demon on your ship you might have a better chance."

R'tas shook his head and said, "I don't know. I still don't trust this Demon."

David rolled his eye's and said, "Sure pick on the Spartan."

One-Eye said, "We are only having a little fun that is all."

David said, "I know. What do you say Half-Jaw?"

R'tas said, "Ok. I would like that every much."

David said, "Ok. Let us finish eating I would like to have a look at your ship. I might be able to help you."

R'tas said, "I would be honored for you help."

One-Eye said, "Well I better get ready. They will show up soon."

R'tas said, "I am done also."

David said, "Same here."

So all three of them got up and then went for a walk. That is when David said, "You know. Back before I meet both of you. I wouldn't walk these halls with my guard down like this."

R'tas said, "I know what you mean." That is when they arrived at the armory.

Meanwhile Lord Hood was looking at the screen waiting for the Covenant to show up. Sergeant Johnson came back from the Archangel saw that Lord Hood was busy thinking about something so he went up to Lord Hood and said, "Sir."

Lord Hood said, "Yes Sergeant?"

Sergeant Johnson said, "You alright. You were off in space there for a moment?"

Lord Hood said, "I was thinking about when the Covenant will show up."

Sergeant Johnson said, "I know what you mean. I want them to show up right now so I can get them back for my family."

Lord Hood said, "I know what you mean. I have lost so many under my command during this war started."

Sergeant Johnson said, "Permission to do a walk around the station to make sure everything is ready?"

Lord Hood said, "I would like that very much. I should check the system's out to make sure they are working also."

Sergeant Johnson said, "Ok."

Then Sergeant Johnson left the Bridge of Cario and did a walk around the station. As he walked he said, "I will get them back for you Brother." Then he almost walked into a Spartan.

Meanwhile Andy watched as Johnny pretended to be David. Lynn said, "That is David alright."

Johnny then pretend to be Betty. He moved around and then pretending to carry a weapon and then fire it. Andy said, "That is good Johnny."

The Arbiter pressed the button on his comlink and said, "R'tas, we are almost ready to leave for the mission on the Human home world. Once you return to the Shadow of Intent we will be leaving."

"Yes, Arbiter Thel, Both myself and the Demon will be returning. Is the Spartan going with you? You are the mist important Sangheili and your protection is of the upmost importance," R'tas said as he entered the Phantom.

"Yes, the Master Chief is coming with me and correction, I might be the new Ambassador but every Sangheili and Human life is important. And Usze and N'tho are also coming with me," replied Arbiter Thel.

R'tas said, "Ok. I will head to the ship with David. He will be with me on the ship."

Arbiter said, "Ok. I know you two will be a good team."

R'tas said, "He would put himself on the line for me while I did some work."

Arbiter Thel said, "Ok. I will wait for you to arrive before heading down."

R'tas said, "We will be there shortly."

Meanwhile Lynn smiled and said, "You are having fun aren't you Johnny?"

Johnny looked at her and then went up to her and put his tentacles on his side and Lynn said, "Sorry."

Johnny chirped and then shook his head. Lynn said, "You have being around David too much haven't you?"

Johnny tapped his chin and then went around and then picked up a small pipe and then aimed it at the wall and then pretended to fire the pipe like a gun. Lynn said, "David right?"

Johnny nodded his head and then went up to Andy and pointed at him and then started to be knocked down and then moved backwards. Andy said, "What."

Betty said, "He is pretending to be you. From our stories he is showing you what you did."

Lynn started to giggle and said, "That is really good Johnny."

Johnny looked at Lynn and then chirped.

Meanwhile Sergeant Johnson said, "Sorry about that."

The Spartan turned around and said, "I am looking for Spartan 119 or Spartan 005?"

Sergeant Johnson said, "They are not here but I will be able to find them."

The Spartan said, "Ok."

Sergeant Johnson went to the Bridge with the Spartan. Once there Lord Hood said, "How did your walk go Sergeant?"

Sergeant Johnson said, "I ran into this Spartan. He is looking for 119 or 005."

Lord Hood said, "I think they are on the Archangel."

Meanwhile David, One-Eye, and R'tas arrived at the Armory. Once there David heard Andy said, "Come on. That isn't me."

David walked in and said, "Hello everyone."

Andy said, "Hey what is up."

David said, "Nothing much. I came here to tell you that me and R'tas are leaving. Betty. You are in command until I get back. I will be with R'tas on Shadow of Intent."

Betty said, "You sure about going with him."

David said, "Yes. I also don't want to fight about this because they are coming."

David went over to some crates and then loaded up on some ammo. Becky said, "David. How about you calm down please?"

David shook his head and said, "I can't calm down until they get here."

One-Eye went up to David and said, "David. Please calm down will you please. I know what you are going though."

David stopped and then took a deep breath and let it out slowly then said, "I am better now."

R'tas said, "Now that is a first."

David looked at him and then shook his head. R'tas said, "You almost ready Demon."

David giggled and said, "I have ammo now and I am ready to kill some Brutes."

Alice showed up and said, "David. You know should go on vacation after this."

David looked at her and said, "I might do that."

R'tas said, "Come let us get going. Arbiter will be getting worried about us."

David said, "I am ready now."

Meanwhile Arbiter was waiting for R'tas to show up. Master Chief said, "He will show up."

Arbiter said, "Ok. I am worried about them not coming."

Cortana said, "I have talked to Alice and they are on their way here. David made a stop at the armory to stock up on some ammo."

Arbiter said, "Ok. Thanks for the heads up Cortana."

Cortana said, "You are welcome Arbiter Thel."

Arbiter said, "You know you can just call me 'Arbiter' if you want?"

Usze said, "I really don't know about that Arbiter Thel?"

Arbiter Thel said, "For Master Chief and the other humans I would like them to call me 'Arbiter' because they can't say our names."

N'tho said, "I have to agree with you on that."

Master Chief said, "You are right. I can get around some of your name s but other s are too hard to do."

Cortana said, "I can say their names."

Master Chief said, "You are like an Elite."

Cortana rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks."

Master Chief said, "You are welcome."

That is when they heard someone coming onto the bridge.

Meanwhile Lord Hood said, "They are in the Archangel. But Spartan 119 is about to leave the ship real soon."

The Spartan said, "Please patch me though to him."

Lord Hood said, "Why?"

The Spartan said, "It is very important."

Lord Hood sighed and said, "Alright. You heard him open channel to the Archangel on the double."

Then the person manning Communication said, "Channel open."

That is when Lord Hood saw someone was standing there. Lord Hood said, "Where is Spartan 119 or 005?"

The person said, "They are in the armory or at least the last time I know."

Lord Hood said, "Get one of them up there on the double you understand me."

The person said, "I am on it."

He went over to communication said, "Get me Spartan 005 on the double."

That is when the person Manning Communication said, "Spartan 005. Please report to the bridge on the double."

Meanwhile David and R'tas went to the docking bay and then boarded the Pelican that was there. David went to the cockpit and then said, "This is Dragon. Permission to leave the Nest."

Alice said, "You are clear to launch. Have fun."

David said, "Same to you."

Then David launched the Pelican. Then David set a course for Shadow of Intent. David said, "How are you doing back there?"

R'tas said, "I am fine. You want a Co-pilot?"

David said, "Sure."

That is when R'tas went into the Co-Pilot seat and said, "I am in."

David said, "What is our ETA?"

R'tas said, "Five minutes tops."

David smiled behind his helmet and said, "Ok. So what are we going to do when we get on-board?"

R'tas said, "I will take you to the bridge and show you around."

David said, "I really want to know that the Elite's there will treat me with respect. To them I am a 'Demon'. I know you and One-Eye don't see me like a Demon do you?"

R'tas clicked his Mandibles and said, "I don't know. I still don't trust you."

David said, "It is the same for me."

R'tas said, "Then you should drop me off and then head back to your ship."

David said, "I am sorry."

R'tas started to laugh and said, "I am kidding with you."

David said, "Ok."

R'tas said, "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings."

David said, "That is alright."

Then R'tas said, "We are almost there."

David said, "Roger that."

R'tas said, "This is R'tas. Permission to come on board?"

That is when an Elite said, "Permission granted docking bay doors are open for you."

David guided the Pelican into the docking bay and then David said, "Touch down."

R'tas said, "Come let us head to the bridge."

David got up and then locked the control s and said, "I am ready now."

That is when R'tas saw that David was ready. R'tas said, "You know you are my guest on this ship."

David looked at him and said, "I know. But I am being careful."

R'tas nodded his head and then lead David to the Bridge. After a few minutes they arrived on the Bridge. David said, "WOW."

Meanwhile Betty came to the bridge and said, "Lord Hood. You want to see me?"

Lord Hood nodded his head and said, "Yes. A Spartan is here wants to see you or 119."

Betty said, "I would like to talk to them please."

The Spartan took a step forward and said, "Hello 005. I am here to join the Dragon's?" Betty said, "Who are you?"

The Spartan said, "I am Spartan 066."

Betty said, "I am sorry but we can't accept anyone just yet. We are busy at the moment. So afterwards I will talk to 119 about this."

The Spartan said, "I am ordering you to let me join."

Betty said, "You can't order me because I out rank even a Captain if it is needed."

The Spartan said, "I have order s for you to let me join."

Betty said, "After the battle I will read your order s right now I have to get this ship up and running then we will talk."

Lord Hood said, "Alright. There is still nothing from the Covenant but I have a funny feeling that we will very soon."

Betty nodded her head and said, "Ok."

Then the channel was closed. Betty said, "I would like to know who they were?"

The Navigation officer said, "I got a feeling off of them. Something about them isn't right."

Betty said, "I know. We should be careful for now. Let us get the ship up and running alright?"

The Navigation officer said, "You heard the Lady. Get this ship up and running."

Betty said, "You know I don't like being called a 'Lady' alright."

The Navigation officer said, "I am sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Betty said, "It is alright. I am just letting you know alright?"

The Navigation officer said, "Ok. I will let you know if anything comes alright?"

Betty said, "Sure thing. I will head back to the armory alright?" The Navigation officer nodded his head and Betty left.

Meanwhile The Spartan said, "They should let me join them."

Lord Hood said, "Right now they are getting ready for the Covenant to come back."

The Spartan said, "Alright. I will head to the Armory to be alone."

Then the Spartan left. Sergeant Johnson said, "Something isn't right."

Lord Hood said, "That is true."

The Spartan said, "You better let me join because I know something that you don't."

That is when a voice said, "You know you have to calm down."

The Spartan looked around and said, "How many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that."

Then an AI showed up and said, "You know you have to adjust to me."

The Spartan said, "Come let us head to the Armory and talk."

The AI said, "Sure."

So both of them headed for the Armory. Once there the AI said, "You are clean."

The Spartan said, "About time too. I was getting a little upset with these people."

The AI said, "You are one of them aren't you?"

The Spartan looked at her and said, "You know I don't like talking about my past."

The AI said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to talk about that."

The Spartan waved it off and said, "It is alright. I know you are trying to help."

Meanwhile Arbiter said, "Hello there."

David said, "Permission to enter the bridge?"

Arbiter said, "Permission to enter granted."

David said, "Sorry about the 'WOW' comment but it is wow."

Arbiter said, "You are right it is wow. We should get going."

David said, "I would like to look around the bridge with your permission Arbiter?"

Arbiter said, "You have to talk to R'tas I am not in command of the ship because I am going on a mission."

R'tas said, "Go ahead. Anything you might like to add let me know alright?"

David said, "Sure."

Arbiter said, "R'tas. You are in command until we get back alright?"

R'tas said, "Yes Arbiter."

Arbiter then left the Bridge with N'tho, Usze, and Master Chief. Master Chief said, "Let us get this mission started."

N'tho said, "I have to agree with the Spartan on that."

Arbiter clicked his Mandibles in a smile and said, "Let us gear up."

Master Chief said, "I am ready to go."

N'tho and Usze nodded their heads. Arbiter checked his gear and then they went onto the Grav-lift and they went down to the docking bay. Once there Arbiter said, "Let us get on-board."

Master Chief said, "Right behind you."

Cortana said, "The ship is ready."

Arbiter said, "Ok. Let us head down to Earth."

N'tho, Usze, Master Chief, and Arbiter went on-board and then Cortana said, "Permission to leave the ship."

Then R'tas voice said, "Permission Granted. Have a good trip."

Cortana launched the ship out of the docking bay and then down towards Earth.

Meanwhile Betty was looking around and saw that everyone there was tense. Andy said, "How about the time David got caught with his armor off?"

Betty said, "I think that was you Andy."

Andy said, "Sure."

That is when Becky said, "I don't know if I am ready."

Matt and Lynn looked at each other and then Lynn said, "Don't worry. We are Dragons. The meanest Mother F***er's out there."

Betty said, "That is true. We have to be ready. Lynn. You just sounded like David just now. David would give us a pre-talk like that sometimes."

Lynn removed her helmet and said, "I don't know why but that came to me."

Matt shook his head and then removed his helmet. Then everyone else followed suit. Andy said, "I don't know who is ugly Matt or a Brute?"

Matt shook his head and said, "At least I didn't kiss a Grunt."

Andy said, "Funny. Real Funny."

That is when Johnny came over and looked at Andy and then moved his tentacle in front of his face. Betty said, "You are right. He does stink."

Andy said, "Do not."

Then Betty and Andy started to fight about Andy stinks. Mark looked around and then chirped. Lynn said, "You can if you want?"

Mark and Chad went over and then fell asleep. Johnny went up behind Andy and then Chirped. Andy jumped and then Johnny shook his head. Andy said, "Come here."

Johnny shook his head and then went over to the vent and then ducked into it. Andy said, "Come on out here and face me."

Johnny gave Andy the middle tentacle. Andy reached in but Johnny slapped Andy on the hand. Andy said, "That is no fair. You can duck into these vents that I can't get in."

Johnny nodded his head and the gave Andy the middle tentacle again. Andy said, "That is it. Now I am mad."

Betty said, "This will be funny."

Andy grabbed hold and then ripped the hole open bigger. Johnny moved farther in and then Betty said, "Ok. Come on Andy Johnny was only teasing you?"

Andy said, "I am not done until I get my hands on him."

Johnny came out and then dropped his head. Andy said, "Now what am I going to do?"

Johnny looked at Andy when Andy said, "Boo."

Johnny inflated all his sacs and then went over to Lynn. Andy said, "I am sorry Johnny I was having a little fun with you?"

Johnny looked at Andy and then shook his head. Andy said, "I might as well repair this wall."

Johnny chirped and Lynn said, "You know you are right. If you break it you fix it right?"

Johnny nodded his head and then went over and joined Mark and Chad to get some sleep.

Meanwhile David said, "You know your weapons system needs to be checked out. With your permission R'tas."

That is when an Elite said, "Show him some respect Demon. He is our ship master and your will address him as that."

R'tas said, "He is my brother. Also my ally. He knows to treat me with respect most of the time."

David said, "That is true Squid-head."

R'tas said, "Ok. Demon."

David started to giggle and said, "Ok. You want me to update your weapons system?"

R'tas said, "Sure."

David said, "Now let me see."

David looked at the weapons system and said, "This will be harder than I thought."

R'tas said, "You don't understand our language do you hairless brute?"

David said, "Yup."

That is when a Minor Elite came on to the bridge and said, "Ship Master. We have a little problem."

R'tas said, "What?"

The Minor gave R'tas a holo-pad and said, "Here you go?"

R'tas said, "Ok."

David said, "What is up?"

R'tas said, "I might need your help Demon."

David removed his helmet and then said, "What is up."

R'tas said, "I would like to know something very important alright?"

David said, "The only reason I locked the controls of the Pelican is that only I can use it."

R'tas said, "That isn't it. This."

R'tas handed David the Holo-Pad and David said, "It can't be."

R'tas said, "You seen it before?"

David said, "Section 5."

R'tas said, "Section what?"

David said, "I want to know where it is. I might have to look at it."

The Minor Elite looked at David and then at R'tas. R'tas said, "Please tell him. He is my friend?"

The Minor Elite said, "It is on our bulkhead."

David said, "I need to go to vacuum to have a look at it."

David put on his helmet and said, "I will be back as soon as I can."

R'tas said, "Please be careful Brother."

David said, "Don't worry I will be."

David said, "Is there a Hatch or something I can get out into space?"

R'tas said, "How about you use a Spirit. If anything goes wrong they can pick you put and cook you if you lose power again."

David said, "I forgot all about that. Sure."

The Minor Elite said, "I will go with him."

David said, "Ok. Let us get going."

So David followed the Minor Elite to the docking bay.

Meanwhile Arbiter said, "How much longer before we land."

N'tho said, "We are about ten minutes away."

Arbiter said, "Ok."

Master Chief said, "I know. You want to get down there and get ready don't you?"

Arbiter said, "Yes. I do."

Master Chief said, "I understand. You want everything ready before they show up right?"

Arbiter said, "Yes. If we can get everything under control then we will be ready."

Usze said, "I have to agree with Arbiter on this. We can't do anything from the Phantom."

Master Chief said, "I know. But once we land then it is show time."

Arbiter said, "You are right Spartan."

N'tho said, "I can't wait to have some fun."

Master Chief said, "I can't wait for some Brutes."

Arbiter said, "I will get them back my love."

That is when N'tho said, "Sir. We are getting a transmission it is from Aloe 'Likos."

Arbiter said, "Patch him though."

Usze moved over to the communication panel and said, "Channel open."

Aloe 'Likos said, "You guys coming?"

Arbiter said, "We will be there shortly."

Aloe said, "I will be waiting. Also I have sent you my location so we can wait and then head from here."

Usze said, "I have the location."

Arbiter said, "Ok. See you when we land."

Aloe 'Likos said, "Roger that."

Meanwhile the Spartan said, "You think you could close the door and then lock down this area so I can rest?"

The AI tapped their chin and then said, "I really don't know?"

The Spartan said, "Please?"

The AI said, "I have already done that. I have this whole room locked down after we enter here."

The Spartan said, "Ok. You were teasing me weren't you."

The AI said, "Yes. Trying to calm you down. Did it work?"

The Spartan said, "It sure did. How about you alert me when they show up alright. I am going to get some shut eye."

The AI said, "Ok. I will run some tests and that way it will keep me busy."

The Spartan said, "Ok. See you when I wake up."

The AI said, "Sure."

Then the Spartan closed their eyes and went to sleep. The AI said, "Don't worry I will wake you up."

Then the AI started to run a few simulations on the up coming battle. After about Six hours the AI said, "They are here."

The Spartan said, "Ok. I am ready."

Meanwhile Betty watched Andy repair the wall that he ripped apart to get at Johnny. Becky said, "I would like to know what is going on."

Alice showed up and said, "From what I can tell they are coming but I don't know how long. I have some good news also."

Betty said, "What?"

Alice said, "We have some new Engines bring installed right now."

Johnny woke up and then looked around then went over to Betty. He chirped softly and Betty said, "You awake now. You felt something didn't you?"

Johnny nodded his head and then looked around and then pointed to the deck. Lynn said, "Yes. The ship is getting new engines which are being installed right now."

Johnny looked at Betty and then pointed to the deck. Betty said, "Sure. Lynn will not mind going with you."

Lynn said, "It would keep me busy. So I don't mind."

Johnny went up to Lynn and then attached himself to her shoulder. Mark and Chad woke up and then Johnny chirped at them and both of them moved over to Lynn and then chirped at her. Lynn said, "Yes. You two can come also."

Then Mark picked up Lynn's Helmet and then gave it to her. Lynn said, "Thanks."

Mark nodded his head and then attached himself to her back while Chad attached himself to Lynn's other shoulder. Lynn said, "I am gone."

Then Lynn left. Andy said, "I think that would do."

Alice said, "For now."

Lynn walked down to the engine room and said, "WOW."

A tech came over to her and said, "These are brand new."

Johnny de-attached himself from Lynn's shoulder and then went to work. Chad and Mark did the same thing. Lynn said, "How long for the engines to be up and running?"

The tech looked over the pad and said, "Four hours tops."

Mark chirped and then someone said, "Get back here."

Lynn said, "Ok. I will stay and help."

The tech nodded his head and said, "Those Engines know what they are doing."

That is when Mark squawked loudly so Lynn said, "What is wrong Mark?"

That is when Mark squawked again. Lynn said, "I will see what is wrong try to get them up and running as soon as you can."

The tech nodded his head and then went back to work. Lynn climbed up a ladder and saw a Tech had hold of Mark. Mark was trying to break free.

Meanwhile the Covenant ships moved though Slip-space the Ship Master Brute of the Fleet said, "How much longer."

The Brute manning Navigation said, "Not for another six hours. But once we get close we will start warming up the weapons and the fighters will be ready."

The Ship Master said, "Good. I want everyone to rest if they need it. When we are one hour away tell everyone to get ready."

The Brute manning the weapons said, "Ok. They are making a few changes to their fighters then they will be ready."

The Ship Master said, "Get our fighters ready also."

Then a Brute said, "I will oversee everything." Then the Brute left.

Meanwhile in the lower part of the ship where the Grunts were allowed to rest. Yep was walking around to keep himself calm. Yep went over to the food nipple and then started to eat. After Yep had ate Yep went over to the airlock and then put his gear on. Once that was done he waited for the airlock to cycle him though once that was done Yep headed for the Bridge to find out what he was going to do. That is when a few Jackals said, "Look at the Gas sucker. I don't know why the Brutes keep these guys around. They are no use."

Yep kept on walking until he reached the Grav-lift then went on until he reached the Bridge. Once there Yep wobbled onto the bridge and then said, "Ship Master."

The Ship Master Brute said, "Yes."

Yep said, "When will we be able to leave."

The Ship Master said, "Soon. I want you to get your squadrons ready. We will be at the Human home world in about five hours and thirty minutes."

Yep said, "Where would you like them to meet."

The Ship Master said, "In the docking bay."

Yep said, "Yes. We will be there." Then Yep left the bridge. Then went back to the section to give the order.

Meanwhile David said, "Let us get going."

The Minor Elite said, "I will take to out."

David said, "Ok. I want you to drop me off somewhere close and then wait for my signal alright?"

The Minor Elite said, "Yes. I will do that."

David boarded the Spirit and then the Minor went to the cockpit and then said, "You ready?"

David said, "Ready."

Then the Spirit went out of the docking bay. David said, "This is Spartan 119. Heading to the location of the device."

R'tas said, "Roger that. We have a lock on you right now."

David said, "Ok. I am almost in Position need another two minutes."

The Elite said, "We are close."

David said, "Alright open the hatch. Once I am off you know what to do?"

The Elite said, "I will stay close."

David said, "Good."

The hatch open and David went out and then attached himself to the ship. The Elite said, "You attached?"

David said, "Roger that. Stay close if anything happens pick me up alright? I might have to do a hot jump off."

David then started to move the to device. R'tas said, "I want a lock on him at all times."

The weapons officer said, "Roger that."

David slowly made his way to the device and said, "Holy Shit."

R'tas said, "What?"

David said, "It isn't section 5 but Covenant tech I think."

That is when a video came on and R'tas said, "Be careful brother alright?"

David said, "I am. What do you think it is?"

R'tas said, "No. You think you could take it off."

David said, "I can't. It has attached itself right to the ship."

That is when David said, "I would need a hot pick up right now."

David de-attached himself from the ship and then pushed off. Then the device exploded David was pushed away from the ship.

Meanwhile an Alarm went off Lord Hood said, "What is going on?"

The weapons officer said, "Sir. An Explosion went off and Shadow of Intent is damaged."

Lord Hood said, "Patch me though to them on the double."

The Communication officer said, "I can't. No signals can get though at the moment."

Lord Hood said, "Keep trying. And someone get me some information on what had happened."

Meanwhile R'tas said, "What happened?"

The Navigation officer said, "There was an explosion and demon is missing."

R'tas said, "Get some Engineers to the damage section on the double."

Then the communication officer said, "I am on it right now."

R'tas said, "I want a channel to the Minor that took him out."

The Minor said, "Where are you demon."

That is when a signal came in. So the Minor headed for it. Once there he saw something and then saw it was the Demon. He said, "Hold on. I am coming."

He open the hatch and then went out to get David. David jumped but he was too late the explosion knocked him out. David could hear someone talking to him but he couldn't move. David said, "I have to remember my training."

David was learning to slow his breathing down. Sergeant Maloy took everyone to an island to teach them to slow their breathing down. But what he didn't know was that David planned something. David looked at everyone and they gave him a slight nod of their heads that they were ready. David went first and then he went right down to the bottom and then held his breath. David waited on the bottom of the water. That is when the rest of the Spartans showed up. David nodded his head and then Becky nodded her head that the plan was in play. David smiled behind his mask and then pointed to the bottom of the ship. Betty nodded her head and then went to open the vent on the bottom of it and then joined everyone on the bottom. David checked his air supple and then saw that he was losing some air. Andy came over and checked David's air supply. Andy tapped David on the shoulder telling him that he was losing some air. David nodded his head and then started to slow his breathing right down to a breath every thirty seconds. Becky moved over to David and then pointed up to the surface. David shook his head and then pointed to everyone around him and then pointed to the boat. Mary went up to check the boat and then came back down. She gave him the thumbs up that the plan was working. David checked his air supply and saw that he had about ten minutes of air left.

Meanwhile on the boat Sergeant Maloy said, "How long has they begin down there?"

Someone said, "They are coming up to three minutes right now."

Sergeant Maloy said, "Ok. I am going to lay down for a bit let me know who gives up."

Then he went down to his room and then went to sleep. Mary went up and checked the boat. Then came back down and then gave him the thumbs up that the plan was in play. David nodded his head and then pointing to the boat and then showed them to open up the hole to let the ship sink. Mary nodded her head and then went to put the plan into motion. Everyone went to open the rest of the vents. David checked his air and saw that he was down to eight minutes so he slowed his breathing down to a minute now. Andy tapped David on the shoulder and then David shook his head. Andy nodded his head and then David kept an eye on his air supply. Mary and Betty came back down and gave him a thumbs up that it was done. David looked around and then Jane came swimming over and then pointed to where she came from.

David nodded his head and then pointed to where she came from and then waved everyone to follow him. David took only small breaths to hold him over until they reach land. Meanwhile back on the boat Sergeant Maloy said, "I would like to know who would give up first."

That is when someone came and banged on his door and said, "Sir. We are taking on water. The plugs that would keep the water out are gone."

Sergeant Maloy said, "Is there any way you can stop the water from coming in?"

The Man said, "We have some extras but only about four and we have about seven holes."

The Captain of the boat that they were on came down and said, "I think those Spartans of yours took them. Also we don't have them on radar also."

Sergeant Maloy said, "Ok. Get the life boat ready if necessary."

The captain said, "We can plug the holes with some pipes that have some tops on them but that is only a temporary fix."

Meanwhile David had arrived at the island that Jane found and then he went up onto the beach and then took out the mouth piece and took a few deep breaths. Everyone else came up also. David said, "How is everyone else?"

Becky said, "He got me also. I think he got Mary's tank also."

Betty said, "He got my tank also."

David said, "Now we are even with him. He will have to board the life craft to get out of here. While we can rest and train our way."

Andy said, "We tried one trainer for another."

David said, "Ok. I want you to find us some food."

David open his eyes and saw that he was on-board a ship. R'tas said, "How are you feeling Brother?"

David said, "What happen?"

R'tas sat down next to David and said, "There was an explosion and you were knocked out and you were drifting."

That is when an Elite came in and said, "Is he awake now?"

David said, "I am and I am thankful for you saving my life."

The Elite said, "Don't worry about it. Where are my manners I am Omba 'Bobumee."

David said, "Nice to meet you. I am Spartan 119 David. Or has R'tas calls me 'Demon' which I don't mind once in a while."

Omba said, "Can I call you David?"

David said, "Sure."

David tried to get up but R'tas put a hand on David's chest and said, "You are not going to get up. You need some rest."

David said, "Alright. But this stays between us alright?"

Omba said, "I will stay and keep you company alright?"

David said, "I would like that very much. We can get to know each other better."

Omba said, "Ok."

David said, "How long have you been on this ship?"

Omba said, "From the first time that R'tas took command."

R'tas said, "That is true. Omba is one of the best drop ship pilot I have known."

Omba said, "That is true. I was a novice pilot but R'tas saw something in me that the others didn't."

David said, "You didn't show fear right?"

Omba said, "Yes."

David said, "Same for me. I will not leave a men behind no matter what."

R'tas said, "How about we let you sleep and we will alert you that anything happens alright?"

David said, "Sure."

Then R'tas and Omba left.

Meanwhile on the Archangel Lynn said, "Let go of him right now."

The tech said, "He had open a hatch and power was going though it. I grabbed hold of them to make sure they didn't hurt themselves."

Mark started to hit the tech's arm to let him go. Lynn said, "He know's what he was doing right?"

Mark nodded his head and the Tech said, "Fine."

He let go of Mark and Mark moved in front of the tech and squawked loudly. Lynn said, "Mark. Please be careful next time alright?"

Mark nodded his head. Mark then went back to work. Lynn went back to work also. Johnny came over and then chirped to get Lynn's attention. Lynn said, "What is up?"

Johnny tapped Lynn's armor and then pointed to the hull. Lynn said, "David?"

Johnny nodded his head and then chirped softly. Lynn said, "I am leaving keep on working alright Johnny."

That is when Alice showed up and said, "Lynn. We have a big problem."

Lynn said, "Get a ship ready I am going."

Alice said, "No. He is alright. He was knocked out but alive."

Johnny looked at Alice and then chirped. Alice said, "Yes. He is alive but sore." Johnny nodded his head and then went back to work.

Meanwhile down on Earth Master Chief said, "Are we there yet?"

Usze said, "Almost. Not for another ten minutes."

Aloe 'Likos was sitting waiting for Arbiter to show up. After ten he checked is radar and said, "They are here."

Then an Phantom landed next to his. The side hatch open and Arbiter walked off and said, "You ready?"

Aloe said, "Ready. Now it is their move."

Arbiter said, "That is true now we have to wait for them to land."

R'tas said, "How does the damage look?"

An Engineer came over and then handed him a Holo-pad and R'tas said, "Ok. Try to get the systems up and running alright?"

The Engineer nodded his head and then went back to work. Then the communication officer said, "Sir. Lord Hood is trying to contact us."

R'tas said, "Patch him though on the double."

Then Lord Hood showed up and said, "What happen?"

R'tas said, "We had something attached to our hull and David went out to have a look and then there was an explosion and David was knocked out."

Lord Hood said, "Is David alright?"

R'tas said, "He is. David is going to rest for a bit."

Lord Hood said, "Alright. David needs all the rest he can get."

Then Lord Hood was gone. R'tas said, "I hope that David would get better soon."

David said, "I heard that Brother."

R'tas turned around and saw that David was standing there. R'tas said, "Shouldn't you be resting."

David said, "I can't rest with your ship damaged."

R'tas said, "Ok. But you will work close to Omba alright?"

David said, "Speaking of which where is he?"

Omba said, "Right behind you Demon."

David turned around and said, "I really don't like to be sneaked up on."

Omba said, "Sorry."

David said, "Don't worry about it."

R'tas said, "Omba how does the ship look?"

Omba said, "Good. A few more repairs and we will be a ready."

R'tas looked at David and said, "You want to help don't you?"

David said, "Yes. I was the one that damaged your ship."

R'tas said, "You know if you damage my ship again I will hang you from the back of my ship and then land on your planet."

David said, "I didn't mean too."

R'tas clicked his Mandibles in a smile and said, "Kidding. I was only teasing you."

David said, "Ok. Omba. You think you could drop me off."

That is when the communication officer said, "Sir. We might have something."

R'tas said, "What?"

Meanwhile on Cario Lord Hood was looking over some reports when the communication officer said, "Sir. We might have something?"

Lord Hood said, "What?"

The Communication officer put it up on the screen and Lord Hood said, "Is it confirmed."

The weapons officer said, "I have checked and double checked. And it is confirmed they are only a short amount of time out."

Lord Hood said, "How far are they out."

The weapons officer said, "Six hours tops."

Lord Hood said, "Alert all ships to get ready. And see if we can get any more reinforcements here."

The Weapons and the communication officer said, "Yes sir."

At the same time. That is when Sergeant Johnson showed up and said, "What is going on."

Lord Hood said, "We have incoming."

Sergeant Johnson said, "I will past the word and then get everyone armed and ready." Then Sergeant Johnson was gone.

Meanwhile on the Archangel Betty said, "What is going on."

The Navigation officer said, "We are on alert the Covenant are coming. They are about six hours away."

Betty said, "Tell everyone to start work harder."

The Navigation officer said, "Roger that."

In the engine room Lynn said, "What is going on."

Matt showed up and said, "We are on a very tight schedule."

Lynn said, "We need another three hours to finish."

Matt said, "Good. Because we have some company."

Lynn said, "Brutes?"

Matt nodded his head and said, "Yes. Where would you like me to work."

Johnny came over and then chirped. Matt said, "Can I help."

Johnny nodded and then handed Matt a Data pad. Matt said, "I am on it."

Matt went and started to work. That is when Andy and Becky showed up. Johnny looked at then and Andy said, "Need some help."

Lynn said, "Yes. Let us get to work. Johnny can you please?"

Johnny went up to Andy and Becky and pointed to the location where he wanted them to work. Andy and Becky nodded their heads and then went to work. After about three hours the engines were working.

Meanwhile on Shadow of Intent R'tas waited for someone to answer his question. The weapons officer said, "The Covenant are six hours out."

David looked at R'tas and said, "I would need about thirty minutes to finish."

David then left. Omba went with him to keep an eye on him. R'tas said, "Be careful my brother."

David said, "I will be safe brother."

Then Omba said, "David. You are going out and I am going to stay with you."

David said, "Sure."

That is when David went to the docking bay and then loaded into a Spirit and then said, "I am ready Omba."

Omba said, "Ok. We are leaving right now."

David felt the ship leave and then Omba said, "We are five minutes away from the damage area."

David said, "Do we have the repair gear on-board?"

Omba said, "No. But they do have the gear at damage area."

David got up and then went to the cockpit and said, "I thought I heard you giggled about something softly?"

Omba said, "I am sorry but you were the one that damaged the ship."

David said, "I was sorry."

Omba said, "It is alright. I am only kidding with you."

David said, "I didn't know."

Omba said, "I will tell you when I am kidding with you alright?"

David nodded his head and said, "Now much longer?"

Omba said, "We are going to land. Now."

David said, "Get ready for a pick up if necessary?"

Omba said, "Roger that."

David open the side hatch and then said, "Hello there."

A couple of Elites stopped what they were doing and one of them said, "Hello there."

David said, "Need some help."

The Elite said, "We could use all the hands we can get."

David attached himself to the ship and then activated the Gravity boosters on the bottom of his boots to help him better. David said, "How much has been repaired?"

The other Elite said, "Not much."

David came over and said, "I might be able to fix it."

An Engineer looked at him and then chirped. David said, "I am sorry. Let me help?"

The Engineer nodded its head and then David said, "I have to reach inside the damage area. I have found the damaged wires and I have hold of them right now."

David pulled them out and then the Engineer came over and then took hold of them. And went to work. David said, "Ship Master R'tas. I have landed and started to work on the damage right now."

R'tas said, "Roger that. How long will it take?"

David said, "Unknown at this time."

R'tas said, "What about the thirty minutes you gave me."

David giggled and said, "Sorry. That is only a guess."

R'tas said, "I understand."

David said, "I think about an hour tops how long before they arrive?"

R'tas said, "About five hours."

David said, "Ok."

R'tas said, "Now four hours and fifty-four minutes."

David shook his head and then said, "Damn."

Then he shook his hand. R'tas said, "You alright David?"

David said, "Yes. Put my hand back inside and got shocked."

R'tas said, "Try to be careful alright."

David said, "Yes Ship master."

R'tas said, "You are a pain aren't you."

David said, "Look who is talking."

R'tas said, "Ok. You got me there."

After about two hours the repairs were done. David went to the bridge and said, "That should do it."

R'tas said, "So we are repaired now?"

David said, "We are. Also I have improved the wires."

R'tas nodded his head and said, "You think you could do the same thing with the rest of this ship?"

David removed his helmet and said, "Sure. But how long do we have before they show up?"

R'tas looked at the Pharr Sajos and said, "Well?"

The Pharr said, "Not for another two hours and thirty minutes."

David looked at him and said, "It will be calling it close. I would need about two hours and twenty-five minutes at least. Three hours tops."

R'tas said, "Ok. Try to work as fast as you can."

David said, "If you stop busting my chops I will get to work."

R'tas said, "How about you get to work and I will stop busting your chops."

David started to giggle and said, "We are like brothers big time now."

R'tas said, "I have to agree with you on that. You think you could do it under two hours."

David said, "I can improve the weapons systems like the." Then David was gone.

R'tas said, "You still there Brother?"

David shook his head and said, "I have it. The weapons system of your ships are the same ones as the covenant right?"

R'tas said, "Yes."

David said, "I might have an idea but I would need to run some test real quick. I need a pad."

Omba said, "Here."

David took it and said, "You can only fire on round from the turrets right?"

R'tas said, "Yes."

David went back into his trance and started to type very fast.


End file.
